Ascend
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: Set after OoT and MM, Link and Zelda have three children, the eldest daughter, Nadia, the middle son, Mason, and the youngest daughter, Cara. Nadia is different than her two siblings, and many of Zelda and Link's subjects wonder if she's even their blood daughter simply by her appearance. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. RATED T FOR SAFETY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Unique Appearance

**All right. First LoZ fic… let's see how we do! **

**Summary:**

**Nadia is the oldest daughter of Link and Zelda. But, by her appearance, she appears to be adopted, even though Zelda remembers birthing her vividly. Nadia has hair of the blackest night, eyes of the brightest copper, skin the color of the full moon, and a distinct blood red crescent moon on her left shoulder. The why of her strange appearance is unknown, and she's now 17, thinking that her appearance means she's cursed. Not wanting to hurt her family, she runs away from the castle under the cover of night. She finds an ally in a former fairy of her father's, and together, Nadia and Navi search for the why of Nadia's appearance, but whilst searching, they encounter an old enemy of Link's. **

**This takes place after Majora's Mask in both Hyrule and Termina. Link and Zelda are old enough to have kids in this first chapter, let's say around 20-ish. **

**All right. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LoZ characters…. Wish I did. I only own Nadia, Cara, and Mason… and any other OC that pops in my mind. **

**The pairings are a little unknown. Since Nadia is my OC, and she's about seventeen years younger than most of the men that Link met, that's bordering on the wrong side. So I might pair her with another OC, maybe the son of Malon or Cremia. Maybe even Romani. Or a random guy who helps her. Whatever comes first! **

Zelda had been in hard labor for near a day now. Link was waiting outside the birthing chamber. He was alone, praying to Farore that his beautiful Zelda wouldn't die. She couldn't die.

It wasn't long before Impa emerged, a smile on the Shiekah's face.

"Link, come on in." Impa said, her red eyes full of joy. Link entered the room, seeing Zelda in a white gown, a little white bundle in her arms.

"Link." Zelda smiled. Link crossed the room to his wife and child. He smiled when he saw the baby.

"He's beautiful, love." Link said.

"She. But Link, something is not right with her." Zelda said. She unbundled the baby's head to reveal black hair. Link looked at Zelda in question.

"Is she really mine, Zelda?" Link asked.

"Link, she is. She has your aura. You can see it. But her appearance… it's not right." Zelda said.

"I can see her aura now. She has mine, but… her coloring…" Link said. The baby was so pale, near white in contrast to her black hair. The baby's eyes opened to reveal bright copper. Zelda and Link both gasped.

"Wow." Link said, gently touching the baby's cheek.

"She's absolutely stunning for a Hylian." Zelda said.

"Could it be our Triforces? They merged with this baby." Link said.

"It could be possible. But, then again, you never knew anyone in your family." Zelda pointed out.

"True. But your father and mother knew my parents, so did Impa. She said that they were fair like me." Link said.

"The grandparents are a mystery, then?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah. Regardless, she is beautiful. What are we naming her?" Link asked.

Zelda looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Nadia, for your mother." Zelda said.

"That seems fair." Link said with a smile. The new parents smiled at their unique child.

Three years later…

Nadia and Link were both outside of the birthing chamber. This time, a maid instead of Impa greeted the pair.

"It's a boy, My King and Princess." Nadia looked at her father, a wide smile on her face. Link took his distinctive daughter by the hand and the pair entered the chamber to a beautiful sight. Nadia trotted up to her mother, trying to catch a look at her new brother.

"Easy, Nadia. He was just born." Zelda said softly.

"Sorry, Mama." Nadia said softly. Link lifted Nadia into his arms.

"Yet again, a beautiful child, love." Link said.

"Again?" Nadia asked.

Zelda chuckled and said, "I had to birth you, right? You are beautiful, and so is your brother."

"Oh." Nadia said. Link chuckled and kissed Nadia on the cheek. Zelda revealed the look of the son, a blond-haired boy in his own right.

"He looks just like his father." Zelda said. The boy opened his eyes, and they were the same bluish green of his mother's.

"Except those eyes. They're his mother's." Link said.

"Who do I look like?" Nadia asked.

"You look like you. You are you, and don't forget it." Zelda said quickly.

"Ok Mama!" Nadia said happily.

"So, what are we naming him?" Zelda asked Link.

"How about Mason?" Link asked

"Mason sounds great to me." Zelda looked at Mason with a smile. Nadia leaned over to see her brother. Link aided her, and Nadia touched Mason's cheek gently.

"Beautiful." Nadia whispered. Link smiled with joy.

When Mason turned ten, and Nadia thirteen, Zelda had another daughter named Cara. Cara had her mother's pale blond locks and her father's sapphire eyes. Nadia constantly wondered why she never looked like her siblings.

All of Hyrule did.

0*0*0*0

**Not bad? I hope not! Please review and tell me if I'm doing okay! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Call

**Colleen-TJ: thanks for the advice. You have no idea how much I appreciated it. I slowed down a little in this chapter I hope. I've added details and all that as well, so… enjoy!**

"_Nadia! Follow me!"_ _A little blue fairy said to me. I watched as she flew about. _

"_How do you know my name?" I asked. _

"_I guided your father long ago. I know your name from watching over you." The fairy said. _

"_Navi?" I asked. _

_She stopped flying around and landed on my shoulder. I saw her body form through her blue light. I also saw her smile. _

"_Nice to meet you formally!" Navi said. _

"_Same here." I said. _

"_I need you to find me, Nadia." Navi said. _

"_What do you mean, you're right here." I said. _

"_No, I'm not. You're dreaming. Find me. I'm in the Kokiri Forest." Navi said. _

I woke up with a start. Did I seriously just dream that? I noticed the moon was still up. I bit my lip.

_I might as well leave now._ I thought.

I got out of bed, dressing in a red tunic and black tights. I was judged for many things other than my appearance. I dressed like a knight often. I knew how to shoot a bow correctly. I knew how to fight with a sword. And I knew how to use magic.

All of the things I did, I was judged. My people often said that I wasn't my father's daughter, that I was Ganondorf's. I was clearly not his child. His eyes were gold, as were most the Gerudo's. Mine were copper colored. His hair was red, mine was black as the midnight sky. Ganondorf was a coward who chose to hide behind his surrogate mothers. I was a brazen and bold young Hylian that chose to fight for herself.

When I was dressed, I crept my way to the armory. No guards saw me as I quietly opened and closed the door to it. I reached for a longsword that I had had forged for myself. I named it the Triforce, for on the blade itself was the Triforces of Wisdom, Courage, and Power together in gold. I grasped the Mirror Shield, as well, grabbing a leather strap to hold the shield on my back and a sheath for the Triforce. I strapped both to my body, sheathing the weapons. I was tempted to grab a bow and arrows, but decided against it.

As I left the castle, I heard someone clear his or her throat. I froze, and then tentatively turned around. Impa was looking at me, one silvery brow arched, and her fiery eyes intense.

"Where are you going, young woman?" Impa asked. She never said "young lady" to me, due to the fact I was less than lady like.

"I'm taking Caber out for an early morning ride?" I asked. Caber was my pure red stallion with one single star and a snip. I was the only one able to ride him out of all the knights and my family.

"Nice try. It's the middle of the night." Impa said.

"Damn. Impa, please…" I started to beg.

"No. Don't fret. Just go." Impa said.

"Impa?" I asked.

"You don't belong here. I know that. Go. I won't say a word." Impa said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure." Impa said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't worry. Just take something." Impa relinquished the Ocarina of Time into my hands. My eyes widened.

"Impa, I can't take that. Mother will know." I said.

"I hold the Ocarina at all times. She won't. If she needs it, it's come up missing." Impa said.

"You could…" Impa silenced me.

"No. Queen Zelda will not harm me. She's fair, Nadia. Go now. Before the next round of guards wake." Impa said.

I nodded and left Impa. I ran to the stables, where Caber snorted as I entered the stable. I walked to his stall. He nickered ever so quietly.

"We're leaving, Caber." I said to him. He leaned his head into my chest. He loved me, as I loved him. Caber is the grandson of my father's mount, Epona, and my mother's stallion, Storm. Caber was considered wild, untouchable. He didn't even respond to Epona's song. I created a new melody and sang it to him every night when he was a colt. Before long, he was tame only to me. I could only touch him. My parents were amazed.

I saddled Caber and bridled him. We left the stable, going to town. I pulled up a hood so I was unrecognizable. The drawbridge was left down at night now, seeing as no enemies would dare enter town.

I trotted past the sleeping guards, and one of them yelled, "The Princess is leaving!"

0*0*0*0

**You're going to find out I'm FULL of cliffhangers. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! Nah, just kidding. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Voice

**Okay there will be Navi in this chapter. So fairies will have different talking quotes, just so you can tell they're fairies.**

"Normal talking"

"_Fairy talking_"

Thoughts/Telepathy

Reviews Responses:

**1esor2: Thank you, and I also had my doubt about this fic in the beginning, and I'm writing it! I think it's because it's my first LoZ fic, and I haven't played Majora's Mask or Ocarina of Time in **_years_. **And Nadia's like Rune, eh? That's cool! I made Nadia's personality more tomboyish for a reason, so she's set aside from the other women of Hyrule. Don't be too worried about Navi, I'll have Nadia do the same a cuss her out a little like you did! **

I inwardly gasped. I should have known they would recognize Caber as my stallion. I drove Caber into a gallop. No horse in the whole stable, or in all of Hyrule, was faster than Caber. He had Gerudo War Horse bloodlines on his father's side, and on his mother's he had Epona and Storm. Epona had that blood of the Shekiah Trotter, and Storm had the blood of the Hylian Sprinter.

The guards had assembled quickly. Caber still outran them perfectly. Caber and I went east towards Gerudo Valley, but rounded Hyrule Field and ran into Kokiri Forest.

_I can feel you, Nadia. _Navi said.

I smiled as Caber entered the quiet Kokiri Forest. Not a single forest child was to be seen. I slowed Caber to a walk so no one awoke.

_Where are you Navi? _I asked.

I'm close. The meadow. Navi said.

"Meadow?" I wondered aloud, softly. Caber started getting nervous. I tried calming him, and then I saw what he was looking at.

A Wolfos was growling at us. I dismounted Caber, drawing Triforce. The emblem of its namesake glowed in the moonlight. The Wolfos attacked, but I quickly disposed of it. Caber calmed immensely. A small Kokiri girl emerged from a house. She had green hair and blue eyes, and a yellow fairy following her. She approached me, her smile wide.

"Thank you! That Wolfos has been after us for weeks!" She said.

"No problem. Should you be in bed?" I asked. It was an automatic response, because I would say the same to my sister.

"I should be, but I sensed a familiar aura. You're not him." She said.

"Him? Him who?" I asked.

"King Link. I thought he had visited. It's been years." She said.

I cocked my head to the right and said, "Saria?"

"How'd you know?" Saria asked.

"My father has told me many stories of you." I said.

"You're Link's daughter?" Saria asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You don't look like him. Or Zelda." Saria said.

"You see…" How could I explain to Saria the why of my appearance, when I didn't even know myself?

"That's okay. You have Link's aura. And Zelda's facial structure." Saria said.

"Thank you for not assuming Father had had me with another woman." I said.

"I give Link credit. He loves Zelda. He'd never do that to her." Saria said.

I smiled.

"So, what's your name?" Saria asked.

"Nadia." I said.

"Beautiful name. Who named you?" Saria asked.

"My mother, for my father's mother." I said.

"That's right. What brings you here?" Saria asked.

How could I explain to Saria that Navi had been calling me in my dreams? Would she think I was crazy?

"I've been called here by a voice." I said carefully.

Saria gasped and said, "The Great Deku Tree probably wants to talk to you! You should go to his meadow!"

"And where is that?" I asked.

"Just ahead. I don't know if you can take your horse, though." Saria said.

"Caber has to go with. He's not exactly good with other people." I said.

"That's not good. You could tie him by your father's old home. No one goes there anymore." Saria said.

"Really? Could you keep watch on Caber, though, until I return?" I asked.

"Sure! Is he okay with people being near him?" Saria asked.

"Being near, yes, other people touching him, no." I said.

"Answers my question. I'll show you where to tie him." Saria said.

Saria lead us to my father's old home. I tied Caber to a low branch. Saria stood watch, waving me off. I kept my sword drawn in case of more Wolfos. I was surprised at a weird plant I had never seen coming to life as I made it to the meadow. I saw a great tree. And a blue fairy.

"_Took you long enough!_" Navi said.

"Sorry I had to solve a Wolfos problem." I said.

"_Oh_." Navi said.

I saw two eyes open on the tree. I jumped back as it chuckled.

"No need to be afraid, Nadia." It said.

"G-Great Deku Tree?" I asked.

"That I am. It's been many years." The tree said.

"I've never met you." I said.

"When you were a baby, you did. Link and Zelda brought you here, to ask me advice on your coloring." The tree said.

"Do you have an answer?" I asked.

"I didn't know anything then, but I do now," The tree paused as Navi settled on my shoulder, "you must leave Hyrule."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"There is a portal in the Lost Woods, reachable only by horseback. I happen to know you've brought your horse, too." The tree said.

"Ok, all-knowing tree, where is this place?" I asked.

"Do you know where the Skull Child plays his flute?" The tree asked.

"I've never been outside Castle Town." I answered.

"Navi knows where it is, she'll guide you to Termina." The tree said.

"Termina?" I asked.

"It's an interesting place. You will find the why of your appearance there. Navi will be alongside you, and she will help you." The tree said.

I looked at Navi and smiled as I saw her blue light showing a little person.

"All right, but Great Deku Tree?" I asked.

"Yes, Child?" The tree said.

"If my father shows, I wasn't here. I don't need him dragging me home." I said.

"Fair enough. I will tell the Hero of Time you were never here." The tree smiled.

"Thank you." I bowed my head and left with Navi flying beside me. We relieved Saria of her Caber duty.

"Wow! A fairy! Wait, that's Link's fairy!" Saria said.

"_That I am! Now I'm Nadia's!_" Navi said.

"That's so cool! Another Hylian with a fairy…" Saria said.

"You all right?" I asked.

"It just reminds me of your father of when he saved Hyrule." Saria said.

I smiled and said, "I take that as a compliment. Thank you, Saria. I must be off. I never was here, all right?"

"Mum's the word." Saria smiled at me.

I mounted Caber and Navi hid in a saddlebag. I waved to Saria, riding off towards the Lost Woods. Caber stayed at a comfortable canter. Navi peeked out from the saddlebag.

"_Hey, we're almost there!_" She said. I slowed Caber to a walk.

"Are we?" I asked.

"_You've never been outside the Castle Town, have you?_" Navi asked.

"No. I've been kept in the castle because of my appearance. Half of Hyrule doesn't know what I look like, but they've heard rumors that I'm Ganondorf's daughter." I said.

"_Half of them? Wow. Your father was protective of you._" Navi said.

"Is. He'll find out I'm missing, and eventually try to find me. Mother, too." I said.

"_Jeez, I'm sorry, Nadia._" Navi said.

"It's okay." I said. I stopped Caber. I saw a weird-looking portal.

"_Hey, we're there!_" Navi said. She flew out of the saddlebag and into the portal. I followed.

0*0*0*0

**Termina, here comes Nadia! Prepare yourselves! Lol, a little overboard. **

**You see that little text box there. You know it's calling your name. C'mon you know you wanna review! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Strange Land

**Review responses:**

**1esor2: Navi's not too bad so far, I agree. I pulled out Ocarina of Time and played again… She's terrible! :-P Trust me, Nadia's too stubborn to let a little fairy annoy the heck out of her. She's not very tolerant, I'll say… enjoy the chapter!**

We emerged on the other side of the portal unscathed. I looked around, gathering my surroundings.

We were in a beautiful, lush field. Caber put his head down to graze, and I let him. I looked to the moon, and it was bright blue.

"_So, this is Termina now._" Navi said.

"What? You've never been here?!" I asked.

"_Once! A long freaking time ago!_" Navi said.

I sighed and said, "So we're basically lost?"

"_Basically._" Navi said. I had Caber lift his head.

"Might as well head in a direction. No use in just standing here." I clucked at Caber, who started moving.

"_Fair enough_." Navi said.

I headed for a little alcove in the field. As Caber and I rode, I sensed some presence behind me. I didn't stop Caber, but I turned in the saddle and saw the shadows moving. I quietly drew Triforce in case of attack. Something within me growled.

I turned to face forward in the saddle. Navi emerged from the saddlebag.

"_What's up?_" She asked.

"Watch the shadows. I think we've got a problem." I said.

"_All right._" Navi said, landing on my shoulder as we rode. I slowed Caber to a walk when I saw a shining light. Caber stopped, stomped his foot and whinnied loudly enough to scare whatever it was.

It was grotesque. It looked similar to a Poe, but had a light just transmitting from it, and talons on its hands. I didn't dare dismount Caber. Caber could do a better job of fighting it off than me on the ground.

"_Nadia! They can't be hit with a sword! You need a bow and arrow!_" Navi said.

"You're joking! My skills with a bow are meager at best!" I said.

"_Well, I'm sorry!_" Navi said.

"You are getting on my nerves, Navi!" I said as one of the creatures approached me. Caber snorted and pawed at the creature, causing it to fall back. I had an idea. I steeled Caber into a gallop, running over the creatures. Navi flew back into the saddlebag.

"_I really think you should've at least _found _a bow before you came here…_" Navi said.

"Navi!" I snapped. That caused Caber to spook and I fell off. Two of the creatures started in for me. I screamed…

Then an arrow whizzed through both creatures. I sat up, looking around. I saw a man with bright red hair and sapphire blue eyes, he was about my age. He was fairly tall, taller than my father, and well muscled. And with the bow in his hands, he looked positively handsome. The creatures suddenly all disappeared with the sunrise. Caber trotted to my side, sniffing my head.

"I'm okay, Caber, I'm alive." I told my frightened stallion. The man came to my side as well, Navi close by.

"_Nadia! What would've happened if you would've died? What would've I told your father?_" Navi asked.

"Navi, that's enough!" I said. The man watched my interaction with the fairy as she landed on my shoulder. He crouched down next to me.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving my ass." I said.

"No problem. It's not often I get to save such an attractive ass." He said. I blushed immediately. Caber snorted, nipping the man on the shoulder.

"Hey!" The man said.

"Don't mind him, he gets jealous because I'm his girl," Caber pawed the ground, as if trying to prove me wrong, "hey! Don't you deny it!" Caber stopped pawing the ground and snorted. The man helped me to my feet.

"So, I think I should know your name right now, since I did save you." The man said.

"Only if I get to know yours." I said.

"Fair enough, I am Rayne. My mother, Romani, owns this ranch. We have problems with _them_ every year." Rayne said. I smiled.

"I'm Nadia. I'm the daughter of the Hero of Time." I said. I felt Navi stamp her foot.

"_Really?_" Navi asked.

"Really, what?" I asked her.

"_I mean, if you want to find out about you-know-what, telling everyone you meet you're Link's kid makes it easier for him to find you!_" Navi said.

"Navi, I swear, if you were my size, your ass would be grass! It's basically you're fault we're here!" I said.

"_Hey, you came this way! I know Termina well._" Navi said.

"Yeah, says the fairy who hasn't been here in years!" I snapped.

"Ladies!" Rayne said.

"_What?_" Navi and I asked him.

"Calm down, let's go inside. My mother will probably be awake by now. You could leave your horse in the stall by the house." Rayne said calmly. He turned towards the ranch house. Navi stomped her foot again.

"Ow! Damn it, Navi!" I said.

"_Don't do it!_" Navi said.

"Why, Rayne seems perfectly trustworthy. He actually reminds me of Sloan and his mother Malon, however, Rayne is older." I said.

"_He could be more deviant than you know! Who knows? He might just use and lose you!_" Navi said.

"Ok, who said anything about romance? I'm just trying to find out why I look like a mix of Hylian races, right? I say, we're going inside, and that's final!" I said. Navi sat down on my shoulder, muttering.

0*0*0*0

**The son of Romani, eh? Well, we'll see how this plays out!**

**As always, review my lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Problems

**1esor2: I know, right? Lucky for us, our heroine has a temper, literally, the size of Biggoron and won't take Navi's crap!**

**Alfred Pierce: Navi started repeating herself, and as I said to 1esor2 last chapter, Nadia isn't really tolerant. Anyway, keep being wary of Rayne, it might be smart.**

I walked into the house after putting Caber away. A red headed woman with sapphire blue eyes sat opposite of Rayne. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Rayne tells me you're Grasshopper's daughter." She said, standing up.

"I am." I said.

"Your name is?" She asked.

"Nadia." I said. I heard Navi grumble.

"Nadia… I kind of like that, but… I'll call you Copper." She said.

"Copper?" I asked.

"Because, your eyes are that color silly! I'm Romani." Romani said.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"What brings you to Romani Ranch?" Romani asked.

"Well, I wanted to get out on my own." I said.

"That's good. Did Grasshopper mind?" Romani asked.

"He doesn't know." I said.

"He doesn't?" Romani asked.

"I can't mention why right now," I paused, seeing the shocked look in Rayne's face, "because what I'm looking for while I'm here could kill me in the end."

"I see." Romani said.

_Do you? _I thought.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Rayne asked.

"As I said, I can't say." I repeated. I heard Navi sigh in relief.

"You don't have anyone chasing after you, do you?" Romani asked.

"No," _Not yet, at least_, "I don't." I said.

"Good. But you're a simple woman. It must be hard, traveling so far from home." Romani said.

"It is, a little. But I have enough training to deal on my own." I said. I saw Rayne smile.

"That's always good. So, are you headed for Clock Town next?" Romani asked.

"I…" I sighed, "I don't know how to get to Clock Town." I admitted.

"You don't? Where are you and Grasshopper?" Romani asked.

"Hyrule." I said. Navi groaned.

"Hyrule. I thought that was a place of legend." Romani said.

"It isn't. It's an amazing place. But… it's never been home for me." I said.

"All right," Romani paused, looking between Rayne and I, "I think it's only right if I send my son with you."

"I couldn't… I mean it's not right. You need help here on the ranch." I said.

"Nonsense! You don't know your way, Rayne does. He can help you. I can always have my sister's son help me here." Romani said.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Positive." Romani said, walking away, leaving Rayne and I alone.

"Your mother…" I trailed off.

"Is pushy, I know." Rayne said.

"_She's not anything like Malon!_" Navi said.

"I thought you had lost your voice for a second there, you okay?" I asked Navi.

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm a big girl, I can roll with the punches_." Navi said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're also snippy. How'd my father put up with you?" I asked.

"_Tolerance. Something _you_ need to learn_." Navi said.

"I have, I just have a temper." I said.

"Ladies? When are we leaving for Clock Town?" Rayne interrupted. I looked to Rayne. His eyes were drilling into my very soul, causing me to feel exposed.

"Whenever we can." I said.

"I can be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you go ahead and look around the ranch for awhile?" Rayne asked.

"Sure." I said with a smile. Rayne left the house, and I was left with Navi.

"_I take back my assumption_. _He's pretty nice, so far." _Navi said.

"Will you please quit? He's help, not hindrance." I said calmly.

"_All right. Let's go get Caber_." Navi said. I walked outside, where Caber was happily munching on hay. He saw me and started leaning against the gate. I opened it, and Caber stepped out on his own. I mounted him and rode around the ranch for a little bit. That was when I saw a cave. Curiosity piqued, I dismounted Caber.

"_Nadia? What are you doing?_" Navi asked.

"Stay here with Caber. Please?" I asked.

"_All right. Be back soon, that's an order!_" Navi said.

"Yes madam." I said. I walked into the cave. I saw a bright blue light envelop a fountain. I cocked my head when a giant fairy appeared. I jumped backwards, heart pounding out of my chest. The fairy laughed.

"_Well, aren't you a spooky one?_" She asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_I am the Great Fairy of Wisdom, Nadia._" She said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"_You are connected to Link, and to Zelda. You're their child, all the Great Fairies know who you are._" She said.

"That's… interesting." I said.

"_You are connected, that isn't bad. I know also why you are in Termina. You come seeking answers._" She said.

"I do." I said.

"_What answers do you seek, my child?_" She asked.

"The why of my appearance. I don't look like my mother or father." I admitted.

"_I have some advice. The why of your appearance is an ancient riddle._" She said.

"May I hear it?" I asked. She nodded.

"_Through the twists of time, there are many different paths. _

_The one of Courage and Wisdom is the only one who can pass_

_Through the gate to the land of dusk, of day spent. _

_Their life has been lent. _

_They are the Trespasser._" The Fairy said.

"Trespasser?" I asked.

"_This is what the riddle is._" The Fairy said.

"You're joking. Where am I trespassing?" I asked.

"_For that answer, you must seek my sister, the Fairy of Magic in North Clock Town. Good luck, child_." She said. A bright light came through the fountain, blinding me. I fell down due to the overwhelming power of the light. When the fountain darkened, I stood up. I felt a burning on my shoulder. I tugged my tunic off, then my undershirt. I saw my blood red crescent birthmark, and it was pulsing with a blue light.

"The hell?" I asked. I touched it, and it soothed the burn a little. I redressed and walked outside. Navi and Caber looked at me.

"_So?_" Navi asked.

"We're going to Clock Town." I said.

_And what the hell have I gotten myself into? _I wondered.

0*0*0*0

**Trespasser… hmmm. Interesting to say the least. And Nadia's birthmark pulsing with blue light is kind of showing she's absorbing a power of some sort.**

**We'll see where this goes next chapter! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Missing Child

**1esor2: You asked, and I'm delivering! I'm going to have this chapter from Link's POV trying to find Nadia, only to be fair! Keep the reviews coming, I love them! And, no, you aren't the only one who finds the great fairies creepy as hell… *trembles***

**ENJOY!**

_Link's POV, Hyrule_

"What in the hell do you mean, she's gone?" I asked, sure my sapphire eyes were blazing with fury.

"My King, she left the Castle Town early this morning on her stallion. We were unable to catch her, but my sources say she was headed for the Kokiri Forest." The guard said as he shook.

"Calm down, man! Have you checked the armory," The guard nodded, "is her sword missing?" Another nod.

"Impa checked her room. Some articles of clothing are missing, too, my King." The guard said.

"And so is Caber. She ran away." I said.

"Do you want me to inform the Queen?" the guard asked.

"No, I will inform my wife and children," I looked at the guard, "you are dismissed." The guard left. I walked back into the throne room, where my beautiful wife sat with our other two children, the fourteen-year-old Mason and the ten year old Cara. Cara looked at me with eyes so similar to her mother's. Impa walked into the room.

"Impa, can you take Mason and Cara to their rooms?" I asked.

"Of course." Impa said, taking Mason and Cara with her. Zelda looked at me, blue-green eyes distraught.

"What's happened? Where's Nadia? Link, where in the hell is our daughter?" Zelda asked.

"She ran away." I said.

"Where would she go? She's never been outside Castle Town!" Zelda said.

"Zelda, my love, calm down. She went to the Kokiri Forest according to sources." I said.

"Link, you don't think that she's going to Termina, do you?" Zelda asked.

"Why are you worried about her going to Termina?" I asked.

"Some Hylians… they go to Termina to… well terminate their life." Zelda said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not repeating myself. Our baby, Link. What if she's, Nayru forbid, going to end her life?" Zelda asked.

"I won't let her. I'm going to go find her, Zelda." I said.

"What about Mason and Cara? What if they ask where their Daddy's going?" Zelda asked.

"I'm bringing Nadia home, that's all they need to know." I said. Zelda kissed me.

"You're a good man and father, Link. Go. Go get our baby home." Zelda said.

I nodded, walking out of the throne room. I pulled on my old war clothes from when Ganondorf was still alive. Even after many years, they still fit me. I walked to the armory, grabbing one of the swords and a Hylian Shield, along with a bow and some arrows. I went out to the stable, seeing my mare, Epona. Epona was older then, but she still had quite a few years left in her. I walked to her stall, petting her nose.

"Hello, Epona." I said to my mare. Epona nickered at me.

"You want to go find your grandson and my daughter, ol ' girl?" I asked. Epona pushed her nose into my chest. I smiled and started tacking her up. Once she was ready, I lead her out to just before the castle. I saw Zelda running my way.

"Link, wait!" Zelda said. Zelda stopped short of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Ocarina! It's gone!" Zelda said.

"You're kidding! Nadia doesn't know how to play that thing." I said.

"I know! But… she could always be taught." Zelda said.

"Damn it all…" I said.

"We can only hope it's with Nadia." Zelda said.

"We can only hope, yes." I said. I mounted Epona.

"Be careful." Zelda said.

"You know I will be." I said as I steeled Epona into a full run. I ran through Castle Town and into Hyrule Field. The sun was beginning to set, giving me a sense of foreboding. Nadia had the Ocarina? Why? What in the hell was my girl doing?

Epona and I entered the Kokiri Forest. I dismounted her, leaving her just before the Sacred Forest Meadow. I saw the Great Deku Tree open his eyes.

"Link, you have returned." He said.

"I have. Great Deku Tree, my daughter is missing." I said.

"I know. I know all, remember?" He asked.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. She came to me looking for advice about her appearance." He said.

"And?" I asked.

"I sent her to Termina." He said.

"Why there?" I asked.

"That is where the answer lies, Link. She must find her answers alone." He said.

"She's my daughter, damn it, and I'll go find her if I want to!" I snapped.

"Your daughter is fine, she has a fairy guide with her. You know the fairy." He said. I looked at the tree.

"Navi?" I asked under my breath. I doubted it was Tatl or Tael.

"Yes, it is Navi. She's helping Nadia." The tree said.

I sighed, "Thank Farore."

"Navi is a wise little fairy. Nadia will be fine, Hero." The tree said.

"I'm still following her. You can't stop me, no one can." I said.

"You think I don't know that? But," The tree paused. I didn't wait for him to continue his sentence. I went back and mounted Epona. I knew my daughter was in Termina, and I was going to find her.

I steeled Epona towards, then through, the Lost Woods. As I came upon the portal to Termina, I stopped. I felt an evil presence coming from the portal. I shivered, but pressed on. I was going to find Nadia, even if it killed me.

0*0*0*0*0

**Chapter six is done! Did you guys enjoy it? Let me know in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Promises

**1esor2: Well, it _is _Link's life. And I thought the same exact thing with Navi not being around. Kind of peaceful. This chapter's back in Nadia's POV, with some of Link's. Enjoy!**

_Nadia's POV, Termina Field._

Rayne was on a gray mare in front of Caber and me, leading me to Clock Town. The sun was set high. I had officially been away from Hyrule for twelve hours, and I was still alive

_Amazing._

Navi emerged from the saddlebag. She stood on my shoulder.

"_Nadia, there's something going on. I feel something familiar._" Navi whispered.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Copper?" Rayne asked.

"The fairy," I stopped Caber and looked at Navi, "What? What do you feel?" I asked.

"_It's… it's like you_." Navi said.

"Uh…" I looked to Rayne, "Can we get to Clock Town any faster?" I asked.

"You wanted North Clock Town. That'll take a little while longer than South." Rayne noted.

"Because?" I asked.

"Because the stables are in South Town." Rayne said.

"Oh. Let's head to South and… Run to North?" I asked.

"Sure, one thing," Rayne said.

"What's that?" I asked. Navi retreated into the saddlebag.

"You'll have to see if that stallion of yours is faster than good ol' Calla here." Rayne said, digging his heels into Calla's sides. I nudged Caber on, and he ran at full speed. I laughed, my long black hair flowing behind me, becoming one with Caber's tail.

Rayne and I were only a blur.

_Link's POV, Road to Termina._

As Epona and I ran through the road to Termina, two fairies, one purple and one yellow, emerged from out of nowhere. I knew these fairies well, and I smiled.

"Tatl, Tael!" I called. I slowed Epona to a walk. Tatl came to my left side, Tael to my right.

"_Hey there Link!_" Tatl said. I saw her form through her yellow light.

"_How's it hanging?_" Tael asked.

"It's going okay," I paused, looking at the both of them, "have you seen a seventeen year old girl with midnight black hair, copper eyes and on a red stallion?" I asked.

"_No, why?_" Tael asked.

"_What's going on?_" Tatl asked.

"That girl's my daughter. She ran away sometime last night or early this morning." I said.

"_Well, we have felt a fairy presence other than the ones in our world._" Tatl said.

"Have you seen the fairy?" I asked.

"_Nope. But we figure she's from your world._" Tael said.

"Why do you figure its female?" I asked.

"_Because we can sense female or male fairy presences, Link!_" Tatl said.

"I didn't know that! While you guys are here," I paused, "Will you help me find my daughter? That female fairy you sense should be with her, and it would count to have your help."

"_Not a problem Link, you helped save our world._" Tael said.

"_We'll help you find your child._" Tatl finished. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

_Nadia's POV, Southern Clock Town._

Rayne and I dropped off the horses at the stable and were running through South Town, Navi trailing behind us. I heard my sword beating against my shield as I ran. I knew it made it obvious I was a warrior, but didn't care. I'd rather have the Terminians think I was a warrior, not anything else.

I started falling behind Rayne. He was almost too fast for me.

"Rayne, ease up!" I called. Rayne skidded to a stop. He turned back and smiled at me innocently.

"Sorry!" Rayne called as I caught up with him.

"You're fast. If I didn't have my sword and shield, I'd be okay, but they weigh me down." I smiled. Navi landed on my shoulder.

"_Phew! All that flying's hard work here._" Navi said.

"At least you're not running." I laughed. Navi groaned. She suddenly shot upright.

"Are you skittish?" Rayne asked.

"Yeah, Navi, deep breath here." I said.

"_I'm not being skittish! Something's really up here._" Navi said.

"What?" I asked.

"_It's an aura. It's… courageous._" Navi said. I felt my heart sink.

"Is it him?" I asked.

"_I'm not sure, but it could be_." Navi said.

"Who?" Rayne asked.

"Uh, for now, let's get to North Town. I'll explain later, okay?" I said.

"You have a lot of explanations to catch up on, but okay." Rayne said as he started running. I followed, Navi still on my shoulder.

_How did my father know I'm in Termina? _I wondered.

Rayne and I made it to North Town. I looked to Navi.

"Stay with Rayne, please?" I asked.

"_All right. But if your father shows up, I swear I'm selling you out!_" Navi said.

"I can run away, and you know it." I said.

"_True. Have fun with this other Great Fairy._" Navi said. She jumped off my shoulder and settled on Rayne's. Rayne looked at the blue fairy awkwardly.

"She's keeping an eye out with you. If an older man with light blond hair and blue eyes shows up, yell something, please." I said.

"I will." Rayne said. I smiled and ran into the small cave. Pink light was surrounding the fountain. I felt the Ocarina heat in my pouch. I took it out, and it was having an adverse reaction to the purity of the fountain.

"What's going on with you?" I asked it. Suddenly the Ocarina lifted into the air. I yelped and fell back when a pair of golden eyes met mine. Dark skin formed, as did red hair and black armor. The figure turned male, distinctly male. He played the Ocarina with no problem. A melody came from the Ocarina that sounded like pure distortion, untainted discord.

The man then dropped the Ocarina and it shattered into pieces. I screamed, feeling pain in my birthmark, and the red crescent began to bleed profusely. I grabbed my shoulder as the man laughed at me. He tried to attack me, but a blue shield was created around my body and the shattered Ocarina. He drew back, cursing.

"Damn you, _damn you__ bitch!_" He snarled.

_Keep away…_ A female voice swam through the fountain and the man disappeared. I sighed and turned to the Ocarina.

"The Heirloom, the Ocarina… what am I going to do?" I asked aloud. The light in the fountain became red. I stood up, stepping over the broken instrument, and into the water of the fountain. Lying before me was a battered, bruised, and bloodied body of the Great Fairy of Magic. I kneeled alongside her. I checked for signs of life.

There were none. She was dead.

"He killed you. That man, he killed you. And you saved me from suffering the same fate." I said. When I touched her body, I felt warmth rush into my blood red crescent and I saw a pink light surrounding it. I stood up and turned towards the entrance.

_You survived this round, Princess…_The man said.

"And I'll survive them all." I said. The fountain turned pink again. I looked to the sacred shattered clay that created the Ocarina on the ground. I felt my crescent birthmark pulse just slightly, and the Ocarina formed from the shattered pieces. I was amazed as the Ocarina floated back to my hands. I stared at it with reverence.

I slowly lifted the instrument to my lips. Once I started making a noise, the enchanting lullaby that once made me sleep as a child came through. I returned the Ocarina to the pouch I had designated for it. I looked back at the Great Fairy's body once, and then left the fountain.

0*0*0*0*0

**Not a bad chapter. I thought it wasn't too bad. Having Navi back is kind of… annoying but she's a necessary evil, because as you have noticed, I hope, Nadia goes into things head-on without judgment.**

**On another note, the LOVABLE Tatl and Tael have returned! I love Tatl and Tael, they're my favorite fairies throughout the series. They're noble, they're fun, and they have attitudes. And they're helping Link find Nadia.**

**Will Link find Nadia? Who was the man who killed the Great Fairy of Magic? And more importantly, will this man kill any other Great Fairies?**

**Stay tuned, review, and find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Discovery

**1esor2: Your reviews always make me smile! It'll be interesting to see what kind of punishment Link'll have for his kid. But I'm not going to jump right into that. Nadia has to outrun him for awhile, but I'll assure you, you got the wheels turning in my head for what will happen when Link finds Nadia. Enjoy the chapter.**

_Nadia's POV, North Clock Town. _

I emerged from the cave. Rayne and Navi walked to me.

"What happened?" Rayne asked.

"The Great Fairy of Magic was killed." I announced.

"_By who?_" Navi asked.

"He looked… like a Gerudo. Ganondorf is sealed away though." I said.

"And it was strictly a male who looks like a Gerudo?" Rayne asked.

"I swear, I don't lie." I said.

"I just ask because the last male who was Gerudo was dead upon birth." Rayne said.

"Here in Termina?" I asked.

"_Yeah, because long before you or Nadia were born I was helping Nadia's father fight off the Evil Gerudo King, Ganondorf._" Navi said.

"Yes, here in Termina. Every Gerudo male born here is dead or dies shortly thereafter. It's a defect." Rayne said.

"Maybe this male isn't related to Ganondorf, Navi." I mentioned to the floating fairy.

"_That could be true. Every male that is born dies, maybe… Rayne, enlighten us Hylians!_" Navi ordered.

"Yes, fairy? Ma'am?" Rayne asked.

"Just do it, please." I said softly.

"It was about seventeen years ago when he was born. He died upon birth, but the body was taken away. There's no proof to his death." Rayne said.

"Navi? Could Ganondorf jump time and realms when he was king?" I asked the fairy.

"_Most likely. Never saw it with my own eyes._" Navi said.

I shivered and said, "Damn it. I think that boy was his son."

"Copper?" Rayne asked.

"That man who killed the Great Fairy called me 'Princess.' The only one who would know I was a princess of Hyrule…" Rayne cut off my thought.

"You're a princess?" Rayne asked.

"One revelation of many to come. May I finish my thought?" I asked.

"Sure." Rayne said.

"The only one who would know I was a princess of Hyrule is Ganondorf. Even though he's in the Evil Realm…" I trailed off.

"_He could still look in on us._" Navi said.

"Therefore, this Ganondorf character could very easily be the father of the guy who just whacked a Great Fairy and tried to off Copper." Rayne said.

"Damn, Terminians are smart." I noted.

"We catch on." Rayne smiled. I found a slight smile as I looked into Rayne's sapphire orbs.

"_LOVEBIRDS! HELLO! HAVE A NEW THREAT ON THE HORIZON!_" Navi snapped.

"Who said anything about us being lovebirds?" Rayne and I asked in unison.

"_Just saying! Plus, Nadia. That aura's closer._" Navi said.

"Closer? In Clock Town?" I asked Navi.

"_To the south, headed east._" Navi said. I looked to Rayne.

"We'll go through West Town." Rayne said.

"All right. Let's move." I said, letting Rayne lead the way.

_Link's POV, South Clock Town._

I was about to drop Epona off in the stable when I heard a familiar whinny. I looked up and saw my daughter's red stallion alongside a gray mare. I felt my anger fume, but my hope rise.

Nadia was in Clock Town.

"Tatl, Tael? Can you find that fairy presence?" I asked.

"_North. That's all I'm reading._" Tatl said.

"_Same here. Sorry Link_." Tael said.

"Don't apologize. We'll head to North Town through East Town." I said. I settled Epona in the stable next to Caber. She and Caber nuzzled. I smiled.

"_Sounds fair. We better move._" Tatl said.

I ran through East Town, no one recognizing me. Tatl and Tael trailed behind me for a while before they stopped. When they did, so did I.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"_Something's amiss_." Tatl said.

"_The Great Fairy of Magic's presence is missing_." Tael said.

"We'll head there." I said, taking off. The fairies followed me. Within an hour, we all were in North Town. I saw the entrance to the Great Fairy's fountain.

"_That's so weird. Evil…_" Tatl said.

"Stay outside. Please?" I asked.

"_No way! We're with ya till you find your kid!_" Tael said.

"Fine." I said, entering the fountain. The pink light was the same, but there was blood on the floor before the fountain. I kneeled next to it and ran a finger through it. The blood was slightly warm still. My fear was that it was Nadia's.

"_Link! Look!_" Tatl said. I looked into the fountain. I saw a motionless Great Fairy. I walked through the water and kneeled next to her, touching her bloodied and beaten form. Her body was cold.

"She's dead." I said.

"_Dead?_" Tatl asked, sounding depressed.

"_There's no way. Great Fairies just can't die_." Tael said.

"I know. Someone killed her. Had to have." I said.

"_Link? You don't think your kid did this?_" Tatl asked.

"Nadia wouldn't kill her unless she threatened her somehow. But Great Fairies are gentle, benign. I don't think Nadia did this." I said.

"_Then who?_" Tael asked.

"I sensed evil when I entered Termina. A familiar evil. I think whoever caused the evil killed her." I said.

"_It would make sense._" Tatl asked.

_You don't look like a true King…_ A male voice said. I stood up, drawing my sword. The light in the fountain turned red.

"_Did you hear that voice?_" Tael asked.

"I did." I said.

_You do not deserve the throne, peasant! _The voice said.

"Lay off and show yourself!" I snapped.

_In due time, King of Hyrule… in due time…_ The voice disappeared and the lights turned pink again. I turned to the body of the Great Fairy, sheathing my sword.

"What do we do about the body?" I asked.

"_Let it deteriorate. She'll become many fairies within hours._" Tatl said.

"Seems fair…" I said. I stepped out of the fountain, but before I did, I stopped. I looked back to the Great Fairy once.

"_I understand, there's some nostalgia here. But your kid's on the loose! Let's go!_" Tatl said.

"_C'mon Link! Get the lead out!_" Tael said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"_The west, heading south_." Tatl said.

"So if we head south, we got her?" I asked.

"_Yep, yep!_" Tael said.

I started running to the South. If I were lucky, I'd catch Nadia.

_Nadia's POV, West Clock Town. _

Rayne lead me through West Clock Town. I had to admit, I had about enough running for one day. When Rayne stopped suddenly, I collided into his back. I fell right onto my ass, pain shooting up my spine.

"Rayne, what…" My question trailed off when I saw what he was looking at. He was looking at a ReDead. I had never seen one, only heard horror stories from my parents, in person until that moment. I immediately knew what had happened.

Rayne was paralyzed. I scrambled to my feet, drawing my sword and shield. I pushed Rayne away from the ReDead. I kept the Mirror Shield over my head, keeping my vision from meeting the paralyzing, poisonous gaze of the creature.

I let down my shield for only a moment, and met the gaze of the creature before me. I screamed as it shrieked. I fell victim to the paralysis it caused. I felt the ReDead's teeth sink into my flesh and tried moving, but I could do nothing.

Then I felt my birthmark pulse. The ReDead shrieked and it fell back. I felt my sword being taken from my hands. I stood still, unable to move or speak. I could feel, but couldn't move. I felt Navi land on my shoulder.

"_Nadia! Damn it, kid, snap out of it!_" Navi snapped.

Despite my best efforts to fight the paralysis, I started falling. While I was falling, I heard metal slicing through flesh.

My head hit the stone of the path, causing me to fall unconscious.

0*0*0*0*0

**Another cliffhanger! I felt like having one, so I added one! I don't have much to say about this chapter, but go ahead and leave me a review! Maybe add some suggestions for next chapter! I'm open to ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Revelations

**1esor2: Zeldapedia states that it's the ReDead's gaze that paralyzes a person. I've seen more theories though, stating that it's the ReDead's scream that paralyzes someone. I just went with the gaze though, it's simpler and all in all, it makes a little more sense! Enjoy the chapter.**

_Unknown POV, Termina Field_

As I walked through Termina, my new home for years now, I sighed.

My black hair flew in the gentle breeze, pushing it away from my pale skin and blood red eyes. My red tunic blew backwards as well. I knew what anyone would think of me: a crazy man in the wind in the middle of the day. Before I knew it, I had a white stallion at my side, _my _white stallion. I patted his nose.

"Easy, Barrow." I said. He nickered. Suddenly, the doors to Clock Town burst open. A man with red hair was on a gray mare, an unconscious woman in front of him, a fairy and a red stallion trailing them. It wasn't the sight that caused me to keep watching.

It was the woman's appearance. She had the same black hair as me, and the same pale skin. Hell, she was even wearing a red tunic. I couldn't see her eye color, but my curiosity was piqued. I mounted Barrow, following the pair from a safe distance.

I was going to meet this woman, and find out why she looked like me.

_Link's POV, South Clock Town. _

"_Link! The fairy's left Clock Town!_" Tael announced.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"_It's headed for the Great Bay!_" Tatl said.

"What? Towards the Gerudos? What in the world is there?" I asked.

"_The Great Fairy of Courage, right Tatl?_" Tael asked.

"_Yeah she's there…_" Tatl said.

"What in the hell happened to my daughter for her to run to a new Great Fairy?" I asked.

"_Maybe she got hurt. Let's just follow the presence._" Tatl said.

"I agree." I said. I ran for the stable, grabbing Epona. I mounted her and had Tatl and Tael lead me in the right direction.

_Oh, Nadia, when I get a hold of you I swear I'm dragging you back to Hyrule!_ I thought.

_Rayne's POV, Near Great Bay._

Nadia was still unconscious. Luckily for me, Caber decided to follow me on Calla because of Nadia. I stopped for a second, situating Nadia's form. Her fairy landed on my shoulder.

"_Where in the hell are we going?_" The fairy asked.

"The Great Bay. The Great Fairy of Courage is here. She, hopefully, can help Nadia recover." I said.

"_Rayne, ReDeads are horrible things… I've seen them suck the life out of people. I just hope that…_" The fairy said.

"Don't! Copper's going to be fine. I know she will." I said.

"_Suit yourself._" The fairy said. I pushed Calla into a run and she jumped over the fence, Caber shortly behind us. Calla's feet met the sand and she kept running. I finally stopped her and dismounted her, bringing Nadia with me. I set Nadia down so gently it wasn't even funny. I tied Calla up, and tried approaching Caber. Caber reared at me.

"Look, horse. I'm trying to get your mistress some help here. I just want to tie you up next to Calla." I said. Caber snorted and landed back on his feet. I saw him eye Nadia. He walked over next to Calla, and I grabbed his reigns and tethered him down.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I won't tell anybody big guy, I promise. Not even Copper." I said. I lifted Nadia into my arms again, and the blue fairy landed on my shoulder as I ran.

"Stop!" a female voice said. I winced, but turned to see a Gerudo Pirate.

"I come in peace. Please. She needs help." I said, gesturing to Nadia.

The Gerudo looked at me and smiled. She then said, "You're Romani's son?"

"I am." I said.

"I'm obligated to help you. Romani has been so kind to us, it's only fair." She said.

"Thank you." I said. The Gerudo led me to a small cave. I felt something pulse underneath Nadia's tunic, but I didn't stop moving. The Gerudo stopped.

"Set her down, please." She said.

"I… I'm not sure if I should." I said.

"She'll be fine. I can heal her just fine, or at least make it so she can get to the Great Fairy of Courage on her own." The woman said. I looked at the unconscious woman in my arms, and then set her down gently. The Gerudo came to Nadia's side. She ran her tan hand over Nadia's body.

"She's paralyzed. ReDead." The Gerudo said.

"Yeah." I confirmed. She smiled.

"You care about this girl?" The Gerudo asked.

"I was just.. assigned to help her. That's all." I said. The Gerudo nodded, not believing me.

The Gerudo then put a hand on one of Nadia's shoulders and jumped back. She then touched Nadia's shoulder and Nadia's eyes fluttered open.

_Nadia's POV, Same location_

When I woke, Rayne and a Gerudo woman hovered over me. I gasped and sat up, breathing hard.

"Breathe, Copper. You're okay." Rayne said. Navi landed on my shoulder.

"_You're definitely okay_." Navi assured me.

"The, the," I coughed, my voice guttural, "the ReDead. What happened? Where are we?"

"You're on the Great Bay Coast, child." The Gerudo said.

"And I killed the ReDead. Copper, breathe steadily. You'll pass out again." Rayne said.

"Navi? The aura, where is it?" I asked Navi.

"_It's far off. Rest for a minute, you're paler than usual._" Navi said, a worried tone in her voice.

"Are you worried about me? Is there something else?" I asked hastily.

"_You don't need to worry about that! Rest!_" Navi ordered. I leaned back onto the soft sand, taking deep breaths. I closed my eyes. I felt a slender hand on my stomach.

"You've had troubles. You're truly Hylian." The Gerudo woman said.

"I am. How did you know?" I asked.

"We Gerudo Pirates are just as spiritual as our counterparts in your realm, child." The Gerudo said.

"Interesting." I sighed and sat back up. The salty sea breeze blew through every pore in my body, warming my chilled skin. I closed my eyes again, and sensed the beating of hooves. My eyes flew open and I stood up, swaying on my feet.

Rayne got up just as quickly as I had and caught me before I fell.

"_Nadia! What did I say about resting?_" Navi asked.

"Something's coming." I said. I closed my eyes, seeing two horses running towards our location. "Actually, two somethings are coming."

"Copper? Your shoulder's pulsing black." Rayne said. I opened my eyes, looking to my left shoulder. He was right. I pushed myself to a standing stance. The Gerudo woman ripped off my sleeve, revealing my birthmark. I lunged at her, both of us rolling on the ground. Clothing ripped and tore as she and I snarled at each other.

I suddenly heard a low growl emit from someone's throat.

_Wait a minute… that growl is awfully close…_

"Copper?" Rayne asked.

"_Nadia? Is that you?_" Navi asked. I looked at my companions and tried speaking. All that came out was a bark. I felt a bushy tail waving. I turned my head, seeing the pitch-black tail. I whimpered a little and ran to the clearest water. Why was it so much easier to run?

I looked into the seawater, and what I saw looking back at me was an amazing sight.

I looked like a Wolfos, but kinder. I had a friendlier look about me than one, with black fur of the midnight sky with a blue hue and the same copper eyes. I slapped at the water, hoping it was a hallucination. That was when I saw a black paw. I whimpered again.

"_Nadia?_" Navi asked.

"What did you do?" Rayne commanded of the Gerudo.

"I did nothing!" the Gerudo snapped.

"Then why does she look like a Wolfos?" Rayne demanded.

"She _isn't _a Wolfos! She's something much more sacred!" the Gerudo snapped.

"_What is she then?!_" Navi yelled.

"She is what we call a wolf." The Gerudo said calmly.

0*0*0*0*0

**Ok, shorter chapter. But how'd you like the wolf transformation? I've been reading up on Twilight Princess, so I thought, hey, why not? Plus, the events in this story will tie into Twilight Princess eventually.**

**So, asking some questions like, who is the shadow guy at the beginning? Why did Nadia go through this transformation into a wolf? Review and your questions will be answered!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Shadows and Secrets

**1esor2: Lol! Chocolate is the best isn't it? Anyway, I cleaned up Link's language a bit. Consider this: he is a dad now so he kind of has to be a little cleaner in language. And yes, Nadia is a puppy. I forgive you for your randomness as well!**

**Epicness: I will do my best to keep being epic lol! And sorry it took over a week, my graduation is in a couple weeks and I had to practice this week for it. Enjoy the chapter! :-)**

_Nadia's POV, Great Bay Coast. _

I growled and circled the Gerudo woman. The look in her eye was fear.

"Please! I am not lying!" she begged.

"How can we believe you? You tried healing her!" Rayne snapped. I howled in agreement.

_Damn straight, bitch._ I thought. My eyes burned with passion as I glared at her.

"I didn't do anything! It's not my fault she's an Interloper!" The Gerudo said. I stopped circling her and bared my fangs at her.

"_What in the hell is an Interloper_?" Navi asked. I stopped baring my fangs, closing my mouth. I realized what the Gerudo meant, and remembered what one of the Great Fairies said:

"_Through the twists of time, there are many different paths. _

_The one of Courage and Wisdom is the only one who can pass_

_Through the gate to the land of dusk, of day spent. _

_Their life has been lent. _

_They are the Trespasser._"

Trespasser and Interloper were interchangeable words. They meant the same thing. I whimpered in confusion. Rayne looked at me in concern.

"Can she shift back?" Rayne asked quietly.

"At any given moment." The Gerudo said. I perked up, my ears alert.

"Copper? Can you try changing back?" Rayne asked. I lowered my gaze and thought about being Hylian again. I was suddenly back on two feet instead of four. I sighed.

"That was weird!" _But I kind of liked it._ I thought.

"_You're you!_" Navi landed on my shoulder.

"Thank the Goddesses!" I said softly. Rayne looked at me, his sapphire gaze penetrating my defenses. I felt nude under his eye and blushed.

"See? She's been blessed with this power. Being an Interloper, girl," The Gerudo paused, smiling, "you have the control to access the Power of Twilight."

"What?" I asked.

"You are more powerful at night than at any time of the day." The Gerudo said. My eyes widened, but quickly reverted back. I smiled.

"It's a great power to have, I assume?" I asked.

"It is. The Power of Twilight is dangerous, but potent. You can call on it. Your wolf form is the embodiment of it; it protects your Hylian form. Use it wisely." The Gerudo said. I nodded in understanding.

"I understand. I apologize for attacking you." I said.

"All is forgiven." The Gerudo said as she left. After she was well out of sight, Rayne pulled me into a hug.

"Thank the Goddess you're all right." Rayne breathed. I chuckled, leaning into Rayne's shoulder. He now smelled of fire, leather, and sandalwood, the easygoing scents of autumn.

"Step away from her." A deep voice said. I froze in Rayne's arms. The voice sounded like my father's. I moved from Rayne's hold and looked into blood red eyes. The person I was looking at looked a lot like _me_, with black hair, pale skin, and, hell, we both wore a red tunic. The only difference was our eyes. A wolfish growl emitted from my throat.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

_Link's POV, Near Great Bay Coast. _

"How much farther, guys?" I asked.

"_Not far. Just on Great Bay Coast._" Tatl said. My heart started to pound in my chest. I was so close to finding my daughter; I could almost hear her voice.

"_All we have to do is have your good old horse jump over the fence!_" Tael said. I chuckled, patting Epona's neck. She nickered.

"Epona here can do about anything." I said.

"_Link? Isn't this the horse we spooked when you first came here?_" Tatl asked.

"It is." I answered.

"_Damn she's old!_" Tael said.

"But reliable. I don't trust any other steed as fully as I do her." I said.

We came up to the fence between Termina Field and the Great Bay Coast. I steeled my heels into Epona's sides, and she jumped into the soft sand on the other side. I slowed Epona to a walk. Memories flooded my psyche and I smiled. I caught sight of Caber and the gray mare and walked Epona over by them. I tethered her, having the two fairies follow me.

"_The fairy's just ahead!_" Tatl and Tael said in unison. I looked up, seeing my daughter next to a man with red hair and blue eyes, and looking at a man with black hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes.

"Dark! Get the hell away from my daughter!" I yelled, drawing my sword and approaching my Dark Self. My Dark Self drew a sword of his own.

"She's _your _child?" Dark asked.

"Well, of course she is!" I snapped. I looked to Nadia, who was shaking in anger.

"Father, what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Getting you back to Hyrule, where you belong!" I looked back to Dark, "Get away from Nadia, now!"

"Link, Link, Link, do you wonder why she looks more like me?" Dark asked.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Nadia yelled.

"_Stay out of this!_" I snapped at my daughter.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Nadia shouted.

"She's right Link, she looks to be of age now so you could just marry her off and get rid of her!" Dark said.

"Will you quit? Who are you, anyway?" Nadia asked Dark. My stomach twisted as the area fell silent.

"I'm the Dark Self of your father. I was born of intense hate. Beings like me are born of intense feelings." Dark said.

"You have no name?" Nadia asked.

"Well, your mother did call me Kade." Dark said.

"My mother knew you?" Nadia asked.

"Dark, I swear if you answer the question I'll kill you." I said.

"Father!" Nadia admonished. She looked back to Dark.

"Zelda knew me well. So does your father here. I only almost succeeded in killing him." Dark said.

"There's something else." Nadia said.

"Nadia, you don't need to know," Dark cut off my protest.

"She needs to know, Link! I bet that's why she's here in Termina, to find out why she's not blond haired and blue eyed like you or Zelda." Dark said. He looked to Nadia with a lewd smile. Nadia shrunk back against the red-haired man.

"Naddie, he's not trustworthy!" I protested.

"Why don't you just shut up, Link," Dark turned his intense gaze to me, "she deserves to know, after all. She is the precious firstborn of Hyrule!"

"You have no right to talk to the Hero of Time like that!" the redheaded man said.

"_Silence_!" Dark growled.

"Leave Rayne out of this! Just tell me!" Nadia said.

"Naddie, no!" I said.

"You were born to become my bride." Dark said. Nadia's eyes widened.

"No. No. Mother wouldn't, Father?" Nadia looked to me, confused.

"We backed out of that promise when you almost killed Zelda!" I growled at Dark.

"But when you backed out of the promise, you cursed your daughter! She would've been blond-haired and blue-eyed had you not!" Dark said.

"Father?" Nadia asked me.

"We had no idea, Naddie. We had no idea that you'd end up looking like him." I said.

"You caused this? Why did you try to make it seem like you didn't know? The Great Deku Tree…" Tears filled Nadia's eyes.

"Nadia… please. He almost killed your mother, with you inside her!" I said softly. A growl emitted from Nadia's chest as tears ran down her cheeks.

"_How could you?!_" Nadia shouted, lunging at me. The redheaded man wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her back. Nadia sobbed and tried getting at me. She finally weakened to the point she just turned to him and sobbed into his chest. I felt extremely guilty.

"There is a way to lift the curse, Link. Make her marry me. She'll turn into the blond-haired, blue-eyed Princess she was meant to be." Dark said.

0*0*0*0*0

**Did you see that coming? Did ya? Did ya?**

**Sorry had coffee. Wired as hell! Feel good though! Awake! But I'll never sleep tonight, I'll tell you that!**

**Well, there's quite a few questions now. But they all will be answered. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Detach**

**1esor2: You're exactly right! Well, except for Nadia attacking Link. She _attempted _to, but Rayne held her back. I know, it's really f'ed up. But it was either have Dark (or Kade as I will call him in the fic) be Nadia's bio dad, or have it so he didn't age a day since Ocarina of Time and have him weasel his way into the Royal Family somehow and attempt to become the next King of Hyrule by marrying a Princess… there'll be explanation in this chapter to why Link allowed it.**

**OCD Grammar: I totally get you being upset with me not making Rayne more human yet. But this will be a longer story, so I took my time with introducing Rayne. He'll start getting more involved in Nadia's life before you know it! And whaaaaa….? My dialogue should be okay… at least _should be_. I have the Great Fairies sounding a little more medieval, and Link and Zelda sometimes, but I think it's easy to understand. It's not that I don't appreciate the advice though! Thanks for it!**

**Epicness: Well... I updated! Enjoy the chapter when you get a chance! **

**All right, we're in for a bumpy ride guys… HANG ON!**

_Nadia's POV, Great Bay Coast. _

I couldn't believe it.

How could my father hurt me like this?

How could he marry me off to a dark being like Kade?

As I sobbed into Rayne's strong chest, Rayne whispered little things that calmed me. The sound of Rayne's steady voice steadied me.

"Naddie?" Father asked. I turned to my father, suppressing a growl.

"Yes?" I asked. I saw guilt cross my father's face.

"I'm so sorry. Please, let me explain fully. Please." Father begged. I closed my eyes, inclining my head. I felt Rayne's hands on my shoulders.

"Let my betrothed go!" Kade snapped.

I snapped my head up and growled "he doesn't have to!" I kept the growl rumbling in my chest, warning Kade not to approach.

"_Nadia, easy_." Navi said as she landed on my shoulder.

"Navi, how can I take it easy considering the circumstances?" I asked her.

"She has a point." Rayne said.

"_I'm just trying to comfort her._" I saw Navi shrug. Had the circumstances calmed the fairy?

"May I tell the story, Naddie?" Father asked. My copper eyes met his sapphire blue. I nodded.

"It all started after I married your mother. I was crowned King. Kade came into our lives, formed into a true Hylian and claiming he had changed. Your mother and I tested him through many trials. He passed them all, especially an important one. He saved my life," Father looked to Kade, "Zelda and I named him then. Kade. It seemed to fit him well. He became our best knight, and as the best knight, our first daughter was promised to him.

"When your mother became pregnant with you, we were thrilled. We were going to have a beautiful Prince or Princess, all depending on what the Goddesses chose for us. Then something snapped in Kade," Father looked back into my eyes, "he went insane. He attacked your mother, with you inside her. He kidnapped her and held you two inside the Water Temple for weeks on end. I finally found your mother. That was when he was stripped of his title as a knight, and lost the chance to marry you. I banished him here, to Termina, to never return to Hyrule due to a spell. When you were born, your mother and I… we realized that you were cursed." Father said.

"Yet you asked many beings why I looked the way I did?" I asked.

"We were hoping maybe you weren't cursed. We were hoping that maybe my father was a Sheikah, and someone had known of him. No leads. And every lead on my father showed he was _part _Sheikah, not full. So the copper color of your eyes comes from your mixed ancestry," Father paused, hurt passing over his face, "but the rest of your appearance, the red crescent birthmark, the black hair, pale skin… all are because the curse."

A chill settled over my skin as I stared at Kade. He grinned insolently. Something within him made me want to become wolf and rip his throat out. He had caused my pain, my sorrow, yet he showed no remorse. A growl built in my chest and the grin on Kade's face died.

"Would you quit with that growl? We all know you're bluffing." Kade said.

"I'm not bluffing!" I snapped.

"You should watch what you say, pal!" Rayne said. I felt his grip on my shoulders tighten slightly. He was really pissed. I hadn't seen extreme emotions in Rayne before. Was this what I'd see in him when it came to me?

"Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from?" Kade asked. He walked over to Rayne and I as I dropped to the ground, a midnight black wolf. Kade gasped and started backing up as I bared my teeth at him. A growl rose to my chest as I cornered Kade. I saw fear cross Kade's crimson eyes. I howled, setting panic into his heart. Suddenly, I stopped my advance. I shifted back. I grabbed Kade's tunic, pulling his face to mine.

"Lift the curse. Now! Or I rip you to shreds, starting with major blood vessels." I growled.

"You are a threatening little bitch, aren't you?" Kade asked.

"NOW!" I shouted. Navi landed on my shoulder.

"_You've caused _nothing _but trouble! Why can't you just lift the curse?_" Navi demanded.

"Because I didn't place it!" Kade yelled. With inhuman strength, I threw Kade against a through a wooden fence. The wood splintered and dug into Kade's skin, causing blood to stain his bright red tunic. He stood shakily, pain crossing his face. He moaned in agony.

"I underestimated you." Kade said. I smelled the sharp tang of fear and blood on him. I felt my heart sing. I had harmed one who had harmed my life, who had caused my misery. My blood crescent moon started pulsing with heat at first, then pain ripped through my body. I dropped to the ground and screamed.

"Nadia!" Father called.

"Copper!" Rayne yelled.

I started panting and gripped my birthmark. Blood started seeping through my hand it as if I had been injured. What the hell was going on with me? I felt a cold, smooth hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was dark in color. I looked up into golden eyes. I almost screamed, but then I stood despite my pain. A bright white smile flashed across the man's face.

"You…" I whispered.

"Hello, Princess." His voice was smooth, cold and calculating. I slapped his hand away.

"Touch me again, and I will kill you…" I snarled.

"That's my girl." Father said. I smiled.

"Oh, Nadia. There is no need to be hostile towards me." The man said.

"There is every reason! You murdered a Great Fairy!" I snapped.

"_There was no need for that! Who are you, anyway?_" Navi asked.

"I was beginning to wonder that myself, seeing as every one hundred years a _male Gerudo_, which you are, is born." Father said.

"Not here in Termina. Most male Gerudos die. And, another note, I didn't die for one reason." The man said. I swallowed. Had my assumption been true?

"Are you the son of the Dark King?" I blurted. I slowly started to inch towards Rayne when the man glared at me with golden eyes. I felt resistance after a few steps, turning to see I had found Rayne.

"Your assumption is correct. I am Amaro, the only son of Ganondorf, the True King of Hyrule." Amaro said. His chin-length red hair blew gently in the sea breeze. Had I not sensed the evil emitting from him, he would actually be handsome.

"Ganondorf was the wrongful King from the start!" Father snapped. Amaro diverted his gaze to my father. I dropped to the ground, a wolf again. I charged Amaro's legs, trying to keep his attention on me. The Gerudo Prince became unsteady and fell to his knees. I stepped in front of him, leveling my copper gaze with this golden glare. I bared my teeth and growled.

_Stay away from my father!_ I thought.

"Nadia! Stop! Get away from Amaro!" Kade called. My ears flickered. The sun started setting on the water. Amaro lit up with red glyphs all over his body. I whimpered in confusion as a red bolt emitted from his hand. I barely dodged the blow and howled. As I howled, I felt power course through my veins. I looked at the sand and pawed at it, noticing a blue hue to it. Amaro snarled himself.

"There is no possible way! You can't be! Not yet!" Amaro said. I shifted forms and looked at my arms that had a blocky light blue pattern glowing on them. Even my usual blood red crescent had turned blue.

"I can't be what? An Interloper?" I asked.

_Link's POV_

Had I just heard Nadia call herself an Interloper? Those were the things of legend.

"Naddie? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Something happened in Clock Town. Copper faced a ReDead and she somehow became what a Gerudo woman called an Interloper." Rayne answered for me.

I stared at my daughter, who looked more like a machine than a Hylian at that moment. Nadia nodded.

"Her being an Interloper could prove… Useful." Amaro said. He snapped and Kade healed within seconds. Kade was at Amaro's side.

"It could, because now she's just one step closer to our side." Kade said.

"What do you mean?" Nadia asked. I stepped forward, sword drawn again. I was prepared to give my life for my daughter.

"We mean that you are crucial to our plans. Being Princess of Hyrule could make it so the _rightful _family is back on the throne." Amaro said.

"The rightful family is on the throne! We are the chosen of Hylia!" Nadia said. I saw Rayne step forward out of the corner of my eye. We were both prepared to defend Nadia if the time came.

"The Gerudo should rule. Rightfully." Amaro said. He reached out to touch Nadia's cheek. Within a split second I cut off Amaro's hand. He screamed. I grabbed Nadia.

"C'mon! Let's go now!" I said. Rayne followed me, as did Nadia. We ran to the horses, untethered, mounted, and steeled them all in a gallop, Tatl, Tael, and Navi following behind us, leaving the Great Bay Coast.

0*0*0*0*0

**WHEW! What a chapter! My own head is spinning! What do you think about Ganondorf having a son? And if you ask why it's possible, here's why:**

**1. Amaro was born in Termina. Maybe the Hyrulean rules of Gerudos don't apply there.**

**2. Rayne did say the last Gerudo male born was sickly, barely alive. Let's assume that was Amaro. Maybe he somehow survived, but the Gods don't know about him yet.**

**3. Amaro appeared as a spirit as first. Maybe Amaro isn't alive, but a ghost.**

**Just to get you thinking! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Enamored

**1esor2: Well, she is his kid! Plus she kinda has the wolf now. That's bound to make her a little more violent! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Epicness: I updated again. Why didn't you review? Have you not read yet? That's okay if you haven't though.**

_Nadia's POV, Romani Ranch. _

"Nadia! What the hell were you thinking?" Father berated me. I just sat there, on Romani's sofa, taking the verbal whiplash.

"Running away from home wasn't the smartest thing to do! I mean, you've had all of us worried! I thought that you were going to end your life because you couldn't take being different anymore! Naddie, I was worried sick." Father said.

"Did you ever consider that maybe I wanted to get out on my own? All I've known _all my life _is either the castle or Castle Town. That's _all _I've ever known! I was lucky I made it to Kokiri Forest! I could've ended up in Gerudo Valley! Father, please, don't make me go back to Hyrule!" I begged.

"I have no choice, Naddie! Now that Kade and that Amaro guy have appeared, I have to take you _away _from Termina! I have no choice! You first!" Father said.

"And leave the Terminians to their own defenses? They've never dealt with a foe like Kade _or _Amaro! EVER! Father, please," Father cut off my protest.

"No, Nadia! You're coming home. _That is final_!" Father said.

"I can't believe I have to play this card, but if you make me go back to Hyrule, I will marry Kade out of spite for you!" I snapped. Father looked at me, surprised at my statement.

"You wouldn't do that!" Father said softly.

"I would. Amaro… I don't know what he has planned. But whatever it is, it needs to be stopped! Father, please." I said.

"You leave me with a hard choice. Nadia," Father paused, pursing his lips, "all right. You can stay, but I'm staying here, too. Not that I don't trust you. I want you to be alive when I return you home."

I smiled weakly, "thank you, Father."

Father smiled at me, "you're my daughter, Naddie. What else can I say?"

Romani and Rayne walked into the house.

"So, Grasshopper, how tough were you on the poor girl?" Romani asked.

"We're staying, Romani." Father said.

"'We?' As in both of you?" Rayne asked me. I stood and nodded. Rayne flashed a bright white smile. I blushed.

"We need to spend the night tonight, then we'll continue to find Kade and Amaro." Father said.

"That sounds fair. Copper, you can bunk with me and Grasshopper you can bunk with Rayne." Romani said.

"Fair enough. I already like this kid of yours, Romani. He's very strong." Father said.

"I've raised him that way." Romani said.

"I can tell." Father said.

"Copper? Can I," Rayne paused as I looked at him, "may I talk to you? Outside?"

"Uh… sure." I said, pushing my black hair back from my face. I stepped beside Rayne.

"Be back in by sunset!" Father said. I blushed.

"Of course." Rayne said. I followed him as he walked outside. The sun was shining brightly. Rayne walked to the entrance and I followed him. He stopped abruptly and looked me in the eye.

"So? What'd you want to talk about?" I asked shyly. I saw three emotions in Rayne's face: worry, mirth and, by the Goddesses was that _love? _

"Well, Copper, no, Nadia, I…" Rayne paused, rubbing the back of his neck, "by the Goddess of Time this is hard."

I blushed and said, "I don't know what you'd say so I can't say I fell for, no wait _feel _for you!" I mentally slapped myself from tripping on words. I almost said I fell for him. My blush deepened and I wondered if excessive blushing could cause discoloration.

"Nadia, I… I think I might, damn why won't the words come out?" Rayne asked.

"I-I don't know. But, whatever you're saying, I think I know how you feel." I said, my blush subsiding.

"Nadia, you're so different than all the women in Clock Town. You… you're Hyrulean, but you have just that Interloper thing that makes me want you. More than anything, Nadia." Rayne said.

I closed my eyes, dipped my chin and smiled as I said; "I've never had that affect on a man. Ever."

Rayne said, "I've only known you a short time, but that's hard to believe."

"A short time? Like about twenty-four hours exact." I said softly.

"I know. You're just spellbinding." Rayne said. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Rayne, I…" My protest was cut off by a tender, loving kiss Rayne placed on my lips. At first, I was surprised, and then my eyes closed. Goddesses, it did feel good to just sink into a spellbinding darkness Rayne caused.

The kiss grew deeper and Rayne pulled his body close to mine. I felt his lips move to my neck and sighed. My eyes opened and I realized we were in broad daylight, where anyone could see us.

"Rayne? Rayne easy!" I said, pushing him back gently.

"S-Sorry, Nadia." Rayne smiled his easy-going perfectly human smile.

"It's okay, Rayne. I didn't, if I didn't like that, you would've known." I smiled back at him.

"I suppose I would've. You have quite the little temper." Rayne said.

"It's inherited. Rayne? I…" I paused, licking my lips, "when this is all over, I would like for you to… to… come back to Hyrule with me."

Rayne looked surprised then he said, "I'd be honored."

"No buts?" I asked.

"None. Plus, that attractive ass needs more saving than I thought." Rayne said. I just giggled and hugged him. His scent of autumn, of sandalwood, fire and leather wrapped around me. Rayne hugged me back. I felt safe.

"You know, I'd like to see more." Rayne whispered into my ear.

"More of what?" I asked.

"You know what." Rayne whispered mischievously. I giggled.

_Link's POV, Romani Ranch. _

Sunset came and Nadia and Rayne returned, both looking disheveled. I looked at my daughter in question, but she shrugged. What had happened between the two?

"Good! Supper's about done, you two!" Romani said.

"Great! I'm starved, Mom!" Rayne said happily.

"I could eat." Nadia said with a smile. I cocked my head at my daughter.

"Did you have a good day today, Nadia?" I asked. Nadia's eyes widened at my question.

"Uh, yeah, I did. Thanks for asking, Father." Nadia said hurriedly. My fatherly instincts kicked in. What had happened? Did I have to castrate Rayne?

"Are you all right, Naddie?" I asked softly. Nadia's eyes became normal and she hugged me.

"I'm fine. Thank you for letting me stay here, Father." Nadia said. I was near amazed at her gesture. Why hadn't she done that earlier? I hugged her back despite my doubts. After all, whatever she had done with Rayne couldn't have been that bad.

Or at least, we'd find out on the journey ahead.

Right then, Tatl, Tael, and Navi flew in. The three fairies were laughing.

"Did you guys have fun getting acquainted?" I asked them.

"_Well, of course! Link, I can't believe you found such great fairies here!_" Navi said.

"You have a lot of faith in me, Navi." I said flatly.

"_She mentioned about how you saved Hyrule! I mean, Link you're a hero in two worlds!_" Tatl said.

"_Navi's pretty too._" Tael said. Navi's blue light turned a light red. She was blushing.

"Aww. Fairy love." Nadia said, turning to face the fairies.

"_Hey! Not necessarily!_" Navi and Tael said in unison. Tatl laughed.

"_Deny it all you want, Tael. I can tell._" Tatl said.

"_Tatl!_" Tael said.

"All right, behave you three." I said. Nadia laughed.

"Supper's ready." Romani announced. She set on the dining room table four piping hot bowls of cucco soup. Nadia sat in between Rayne and me. The dinner hour passed quietly, not many words being exchanged. Nadia got up and excused herself from the table. I did shortly after, following her outside to the barn. She was petting Caber, just happy to be alongside her red stallion.

"Naddie? What happened between you and Rayne today? You seem guilty." I said. Nadia was snapped out of her reverie.

"Nothing serious. I just… I kissed him. That's all." Nadia said. Caber snorted. Nadia smiled and hugged her horse.

"You're falling for him." I said.

"How did you know?" Nadia asked.

"I acted the same when I started courting your mother. I'd return to Lon Lon Ranch every night and talk to Epona about it." I said.

Nadia smiled and said, "I guess we are alike. I never realized it before." I looked into Nadia's copper eyes and smiled.

"We are father and daughter. You know, if anything happens that is a little, well, more than a kiss, it's not that I won't approve." I said.

Nadia's eyes widened and she said, "really? Anything?"

"Anything. Even if what happened today was more than a kiss, I'm not angry. Or disappointed. I just want you to be careful. With Kade and Amaro around, the last thing you need is to be pregnant." I said. Nadia blanched and Caber whinnied, laughing at his mistress. I smiled.

"Naddie, you're a strong young woman, I hope you know that. I know _one day_ you'll be an excellent mother, just not right now." I said.

"I know, Father. I'm just amazed that you… you're comfortable talking to me about things like this." Nadia said.

"Not really. As a parent, it's hard. Any other way, it's easy. I'm headed in. We need to get all the rest we can." I said.

"I'll be a bit." Nadia said.

"That's fine." I said, walking away.

0*0*0*0*0

**Oh God how embarrassing for Nadia! I'm still laughing! It's fun being in Link's POV and being the parent with 'the talk.'**

**Besides the humor, what do you think of the RayneXNadia pairing? I think it's similar to the MaLink pairing, just reversed roles. Rayne's the farm boy and Nadia's the hero! Or should I say heroine? Oh well, who cares about proper grammar?**

**Note: This story is in the "child timeline." Therefore, this story leads into Twilight Princess, obviously because Nadia is an Interloper. Have you not played Twilight Princess I strongly suggest you read up on it. Otherwise, Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Still Rebellious.

**1esor2: I lucked out. My parents never had "the talk" with me. On the other hand, my best friend's mom, who is like another mom to me, had "the talk" with me and told my parents! D: I was soooo EMBARRASSED! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Epicness: Hey there again! I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters! And I hope you had a good Memorial Weekend (I was going to say that last time but I spaced it out XD)**

_Nadia's POV, Romani Ranch. _

I can't believe I had just had 'the talk' with my father. I turned to Caber. My heart ached to leave Romani Ranch for some reason.

"What should I do, Caber? Should we just leave? I don't want to put anyone in danger." I told my horse. He leaned his head to mine.

_Oh, Nadia. We should just go. _I heard a male voice say. It was a teenage male who said it.

"Caber?" I asked him.

_Seems you shifting forms into a wolf has given you a telepathy power with me. _Caber said.

"Really? And you think we should just go now?" I asked.

_You've always been rebellious. We could leave. I know you don't want to put anyone in danger, and I think we should just go now. _Caber said.

"You have a point. We'll go, then. You and me. No fairies, Hylians or Terminians." I said.

_Then let us go! _Caber said. I smiled as he nickered. I patted his head. I put on his bridle and took off my red tunic, replacing it with a spare white one with blue seams hanging in the tack shed. I strapped on my sword and the Mirror Shield. I lead Caber out of the barn, finding the moon high in the sky. I sighed.

_Goodbye. I love all of you_. I thought as I swung up onto Caber. I pressed my heels gently into Caber's sides. Caber went into a full gallop. Together, we left Romani Ranch behind us. We made it to Termina Field in no time. I looked to Caber.

"Where should we go?" I asked him.

_To the Great Bay. The Great Fairy of Courage is there, from what I heard from the Gerudo that healed you. _Caber said.

"Good idea. Maybe the Great Fairy of Courage can lead me in the right direction." I said.

Caber and I continued to the Great Bay, jumping over the fence that separated it from Termina Field. Caber and I wandered around the shoreline for a bit, but with our luck we found a Gerudo Camp. I dismounted Caber and lead him to the Gerudos. Three of the ten women looked up at me.

"You're the one that Kaily saved yesterday!" One of the Gerudos said.

"I am. I need help. Will you watch over my horse while I go to speak with the Great Fairy of Courage?" I asked.

"We will. Anything for the Interloper." Another Gerudo said with a smile.

"Thank you. Have you seen a male Gerudo around?" I asked.

"We did. He tried claiming himself as our _King_," A Gerudo spat, "we don't surrender ourselves to _Kings_."

"I get that. Thank you again." I said.

"Go on. Your horse is in good hands." The first Gerudo said, taking Caber's reigns.

_Nadia, are you sure you can trust these women? _Caber asked.

"Trust them. It'll be okay. I'll be back." I said, dropping to the ground as a wolf, running through the beach. The bright blue glyphs formed on my body again. I looked at my reflection in the saltwater. I saw a black wolf with copper eyes and the blue blocky glyphs on her fur. Just a week earlier, I had been full Hylian, only with a curse placed upon me unknown to me. Now I could shift into a wolf at will.

I shook off my doubts and continued on. I saw the Great Bay Temple, knowing the Great Fairy of Courage was nearby. However, I would have to go into the water to get to the Great Fairy's Fountain. I braced myself for cool water and jumped into the water, shifting into a human and diving. I swam and found the entrance to the Fountain. I swam into it.

I emerged into a dry fountain and took a deep breath of salty air. The Fountain glowed green. I stepped to the Symbol of the Triforce. I took the Ocarina out of a pouch and played the lullaby that my mother listened to as a child. A fairy emerged from the fountain with green hair. She smiled at me.

"_Dear child, there you are! You have changed greatly, my dear._" She said.

"Great Fairy, I need assistance. Amaro, the son of Ganondorf, and Kade, the shadow of my father, are planning something and I worry that Termina is in danger. What should I do?" I asked.

"_As the Interloper, you are the Peoples of Termina's final hope. There's only one thing you can do. You have to get Termina's people and take them to Hyrule, where they can prosper. The gate between Termina and Hyrule must be closed after._" The Great Fairy said.

"What about Termina?" I asked.

"_It will become a Shadow Realm. It will be called the Realm of Dusk, of Twilight._" She said.

"I see. This beautiful place will have to become a Shadow." I said, lowering my gaze.

"_There be more, child. You have to weaken the Evil King's son and his follower. Otherwise they can pass into Hyrule._" The Great Fairy said.

"And?" I asked.

"_They'll do the same Ganondorf did. They will take over it again_." The Great Fairy said. I looked to the Great Fairy.

"I can't allow that to happen." I said.

"_Exactly. You will lead Termina's people to Hyrule. You will weaken the Evil Prince and his follower. Only you, the Interloper, can do this._" She said.

"Will the people of Termina listen?" I asked.

"_The Gerudo may not. They may wish to assist you. Some of the men may wish to do that as well._" The Great Fairy said.

"I see. I will give them a choice to flee or help me." I said.

"_That is only fair. Be safe, Bearer of Dusk_." The Great Fairy disappeared.

A chill settled over my skin. I had to lead Termina's peoples to Hyrule so that Termina could be sealed as a Dark Realm. I swallowed hard.

Why did everything have to fall on _my_ shoulders?

_Link's POV, Romani Ranch. _

I woke uneasily. Had Nadia come in last night?

"LINK! Oh, Goddess of Time, LINK COME QUICK!" Romani called. I burst out of bed and downstairs. I saw the door was wide open and went outside.

"Romani?" I asked.

"Nadia's gone." Rayne said. Romani nodded.

"I can't believe she ran off again." I said.

"_Link, don't be too hard on yourself. You trusted her not to._" Navi said.

"_Navi's right. Nadia just has a rebellious spirit._" Tatl said.

"_Totally agreed here._" Tael said.

"What should we do?" Romani asked.

"Romani, stay here in case Nadia comes back. Rayne, you and I will go find her. Tatl, Tael, Navi, you have a couple choices. Two of you can go with Rayne and I and one of you can stay with Romani, or you all can follow Rayne and me." I said.

"_I'm going!_" Navi announced, landing on my shoulder.

"_Me too!_" Tael said. Navi's blue light turned light pink again, she was blushing

"_I'll stay back, just in case Romani needs help._" Tatl said, landing on Romani's shoulder.

"Fair enough. C'mon Rayne, we have a Princess to catch." I said to Rayne.

0*0*0*0*0

**So… fairly average chapter. The only big news to say is that Nadia has to save a world from utter termination. (Get it? Termina? Termination? I crack myself up!) Oh, that and Nadia wants to be straight Hylian again, not this Interloper thing that she's become.**

**And in Tael and Navi's case:**

**Tatl: I can see what's happening!**

**Link: What?**

**Tatl: And they don't have a _clue! _**

**Link: Who?**

**Tatl: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line; our trio's down to two!**

**Link: Oh.**

**Tatl: The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere! And with all this _romantic _atmosphere, DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!**

**Don't deny it. Tatl's saying it, and Tael and Navi are feeling the love tonight! LOL! Sorry, running on adrenaline from sober grad, which lasted until four in the morning yesterday. Still haven't slept well. It'll run out about midnight tonight. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Pain

**1esor2: and unfortunately for Link, he's in a medieval world and tracking devices are the equivalent of a fairy, which Nadia doesn't have this go round! Poor Link, he's just a dad looking for his kid! He'll _really _drag her ass back to Hyrule now!**

**Darklantern12: Thanks for saying you love my story! That's really appreciated on my part, trust me! Reviews like yours and 1esor2's keep me writing! As for the Skull Kid and Mask Salesman… they might appear I hadn't given them a second thought! I'd count on the Skull Kid appearing next chapter, the Happy Mask Salesman may appear but… I don't know how yet…but you got the wheels turning in my head, which is good.**

**Warning: this is where the "T" rating comes in. and I'm so so so so so sorry about being almost two weeks behind... I feel so bad! **

_Nadia's POV, Great Fairy's Fountain. _

After speaking with the Great Fairy of Courage, I sat on the marbled floor. How in the hell was I supposed to weaken Amaro? I mean, if his father had held the Triforce of Power, did he hold it? I already knew Amaro was an Interloper, like me, but the color of his glyphs was red instead of the bright blue like mine, and red was the color of Din. Din was associated with the color red. Always.

I started chewing on my lip. Assuming Amaro held the Triforce of Power, he would be difficult to weaken. Assuming he didn't hold the Triforce of Power, his powers were only a bit of a loan…

Wait a minute. The Great Fairy of Wisdom's riddle wasn't about just me! It was about Amaro as well! "_Through the twists of time, there are many different paths,_" referred to our parents' adventures, "_the one of Courage and Wisdom,_" was me "_the only one who can pass through the gate to the land of dusk, of day spent,_" referred to both Amaro and I, "_their life has been lent_," referred to Amaro's powers, given to him by Ganondorf, and "_they are the Trespasser,_" referred to both of us again. That meant if Ganondorf had lent Amaro his power, Ganondorf had a claim on our realm! That meant Amaro was…my mouth went dry. That meant Amaro was a way for Ganondorf to get back from the Evil Realm, where he was sealed away.

"You figured it out, didn't you?" Amaro's voice wafted into the Fountain. I stood up, my hand resting on the hilt of my sword.

"You're a gate to your father, aren't you?" I asked warily, my copper eyes meeting his golden gaze.

"I am. But I am glad to let him take his place." Amaro said.

"Don't you want your own life?" I asked.

"I'd give my life for my father to take his revenge." Amaro said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped. I thought of my father. He had risked his life for me, coming to Termina, following my trail, and saving my life when Kade and Amaro had attacked us before. He had pulled me out of the situation, cutting off Amaro's hand in the process. There were times when I was a child when my father would take me out, and then there was that one time I was attacked by a Poe. The Poe was fiendishly strong, and my father almost died protecting me. I had luckily had a bottled fairy with me or he would have died. Tears blurred my vision at the memory.

"A _real father _would give _his life _for _his children_." I said unwaveringly.

"You lie! A true father would want his children to give their lives for him!" Amaro protested.

"No! You know I'm right! You know what I say is true!" I said, two tears falling off my face.

"No! In the Gerudo way of life—" Amaro said.

"Screw the Gerudo way of life! There is only one male born every hundred years in Hyrule! You're the exception because you were born in Termina! But because of your father, being the only male born in Hyrule, he was the King of the Gerudos; therefore, a child would give their life for him because of that status! Screw statuses! You're his _son_, he should feel _something for you_!" I snapped. I felt a hand connect with my cheek and I was sent flying, my black hair curtaining my face. My head hit the wall, my ass the ground. I tasted blood in my mouth. Amaro had hit me pretty hard.

"You lying, evil, deceitful _bitch_," Amaro hissed, "I wish I could rid you from existence, yet you are important to my father's plans."

"Why am I important?" I asked, blood trickling out the corner of my mouth.

"You have to help my father escape his prison. Only the ones with the Triforces can release him." Amaro said.

"I have two Triforces, why don't you try it now?" I demanded.

"Because, you have only parts of the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage, a little more of the Triforce of Wisdom," Amaro began, "hence, your glyphs being light blue instead of green or a mix of the colors, the one with more of the Triforce of Courage than Wisdom is in your family, though."

My eyes widened as I growled, "stay the hell away from my family!"

"When one holds parts of the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage, I cannot. I wonder which family member it is? Your little brother? What about your little sister? Your father? Is there a baby on the way with the power?" Amaro taunted. I growled and tried to get up, but Amaro knocked me back onto the wall of the Fountain, his mouth to my ear.

"You cannot do anything to stop me. You're powerless. You always will be." Amaro whispered into my ear. I shuddered in utter revulsion.

"I can and _will _stop you. You won't even get _near _my family as long as I'm alive!" I said. Amaro's golden eyes looked into my own, full of mirth.

"I may not be able to kill you," Amaro began, "but I can injure you. In more ways than one." I gasped and tried shifting forms, but the wolf wouldn't come. What was going on?

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed.

"If it means keeping you in line, I will do whatever it takes." Amaro smiled lecherously. I felt my heart sink into my stomach then catapult into my throat. I tried shifting again to no avail.

"Trying to escape will do no good. You might as well just… give in." Amaro's only hand traveled down my stomach. I suddenly couldn't move either. It was a spell that kept me down, and I was powerless to Amaro's whims. I shut my eyes tight, bracing myself for whatever happened.

_Link's POV, Termina Field. _

Rayne and I rode through Termina Field, looking for Nadia.

"Where do you think she'd go, Link?" Rayne asked me.

"I don't know. I'm a little worried she might have headed back to Great Bay." I said.

"_Well, she might have. Just saying, Nadia loves danger_." Navi said.

"_Or it might just find her wherever she goes._" Tael suggested.

"_True_." Navi said.

"Let's start at the Great Bay. Maybe someone saw her." Rayne said.

"That sounds like a plan. And we have something to talk about, Rayne." I said. Rayne paled.

"That is?" Rayne asked.

"My daughter and you. As a pair." I said. Rayne looked ill.

"Well, we… we just acted on mutual attraction, that's all." Rayne said.

"What kind of act?" I asked. Rayne's eyes grew wide. The fairies with us silenced.

"Well, we kissed." Rayne said.

"Your face says more happened." I said.

"Why don't you ask Nadia?" Rayne asked.

"Because, she clammed up. Like you are. I'm her father, Rayne. She's my eldest daughter, the future of the throne, even if she can change forms now. I need to know what happened." I said.

"Uh… uh… I'm sorry it's embarrassing knowing we weren't…" Rayne said.

"Careful?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Link." Rayne held his head low.

Got them, caught them in the act, "Rayne, I'm not going to hurt you. At all, since you were honest with me. I'd rather she be with you than anyone else." I said.

"Really?" Rayne asked.

"Really. Now, let's find Nadia." I said.

"Fair enough." Rayne said. Rayne and I got to the Great Bay and jumped over the fence. We found a group of Gerudos and I recognized the leader. _Aveil._

"Aveil!" I called. Aveil turned to me.

"Link! How are you?" Aveil asked.

"I'm fine, you?" I asked.

"I'm great!" Aveil said. I dismounted Epona and the Gerudo Captain hugged me and I embraced her back. I looked around and I saw Caber. Aveil saw who I was looking at and backed away from me.

"Oh, so you know the Interloper?" Aveil asked.

"She's my daughter." I answered.

"She's a strong woman. Gerudo worthy, if you ask me." Aveil said.

"Thanks. Her mother and I tried raising her up to standards." I chuckled.

"Good! Always raise men strong, women stronger, that was what my mother always said." Aveil said.

"Nadia passed through here?" Rayne asked.

"Boy, you have a one-track mind! But she did. She headed down the beach in her Twilight Form." Aveil said.

"The Great Fairy of Courage?" I asked.

"I'm assuming. She'll probably be back soon, if you wish to wait." Aveil said.

"We do. Would you mind two men being around?" I asked.

"No! Not at all! Especially if one of you can calm that stallion of hers. He's been wild since she left!" Aveil said.

"I can try." Rayne chuckled. Rayne and Aveil left Navi, Tael, and I alone. I looked to the two fairies.

"_Link, she's fine. We know that_." Navi said.

"How can you be so sure? She could be hurt!" I said.

"_Link, you worry too much. From what I've seen of Nadia, she's strong. She reminds me a lot of you when you were young_." Tael said.

"_And I've seen you at an older age, saving Hyrule. You and Nadia have a connection as father and daughter. You two are almost exactly alike._" Navi said.

"But I had you!" I protested to Navi.

"_She has the wolf. That's better than me_." Navi said.

"_Well, I'm not so sure about that_." Tael said. Navi turned light pink. I suddenly felt something in the pit of my stomach. I felt sickened. An image of Nadia flashed in my mind. Something was wrong.

"_Link?_" Navi asked.

"_Buddy, you're pale_." Tael said.

"Something's wrong with Nadia." I said quietly.

"_You're sure?_" Navi asked. I only nodded.

"_Aveil assumed she was in the Great Fairy's Fountain. You should go._" Tael said. I nodded and ran from the fairies. I dove into the water, swimming for the Great Fairy of Courage's Fountain, praying that I found my daughter, not her dead body or nothing in the Fountain.

0*0*0*0*0

**Ok, I hope I didn't get too much into detail with Nadia and Amaro, because it's not what it seems. You'll see that soon.**

**On another note, Link knows Nadia's in danger! Therefore the Nadia and Link's endings count as cliffhangers in a way… Sorry about that! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Save Me

**Darklantern12: Nadia will be fine. She's a tough cookie and Link will get there before Nadia's hurt or worse. And your wish is answered. Skull Kid will be in this chapter.**

**Epicness: I'm sorry for the cliffhangers! I didn't mean it! I just had to cut off the chapter and that was the best place! Anyway, thanks for your review and enjoy the non-cliffhanging chapter! :D**

_Link's POV, In the Great Bay_

I swam until I made it to the Great Fairy's Fountain. I saw Nadia, curled up into a ball, sobbing. An evil presence hung in the air. Had Amaro just been there before me?

"Naddie?" I asked. Nadia sat up. Tears and blood streaked down her face. As a person, I was appalled, but as a father I was downright pissed off to no end. I ran to my daughter's side and let her sob into my shoulder.

"Naddie, sweetheart, what happened?" I asked softly.

"Oh Goddess Nayru! He beat me, and I thought I was going to die! Goddesses I thought I'd never…" Nadia fell into a complete sobbing fit. I held my daughter close. She shook like a leaf.

"Who beat you, dear? Amaro?" I asked soothingly.

"He did! He just kept going and then he finally left, saying he avoided my vitals, that I'd live, but someone I loved wouldn't." Nadia sobbed. I tightened my grip on Nadia gently.

"Can you swim?" I asked.

"I don't know. Not right now." Nadia whispered. I nodded and let her head lay on my chest. She kept sobbing until her sobs quieted and her tears stopped. Then I backed away, searching her copper eyes.

"Do you want to swim up to the surface?" I asked her.

"Please." Nadia said. I pushed her hair away from her face.

"We'll do that. Rayne will be happy to see you." I said. Nadia blushed, but only briefly. She and I left the fountain and I helped her swim to the surface. We got onto the beach, and we took a short break, seeing as Nadia's injuries were slowing her down. I looked into her copper eyes. They were no longer full of an inner fire that burned within her soul. The fire was still there, but only barely, like Amaro had poured water over it.

"Father?" Nadia asked.

"Sorry. You're just, I'm just…" I sighed, "I'm glad to see you're still in one piece." Nadia gave a half-smile and looked away from me. Amaro had definitely beaten the spirit out of her.

"I'm happy to be in one piece." Nadia whispered. She looked back to me, a smile on her face. She stood up and I followed her lead.

"C'mon, Rayne will be happy to see you the same way." I said. I had to help Nadia along the beach to the Gerudo Camp because of her wounds. I then smelled smoke. I looked up, as did Nadia. The Gerudo Camp was on fire.

"No!" Nadia yelled. She tried running to the camp on her own, but fell. I rushed to her side, helping her sit up.

"Naddie, stay here. You'll be safer." I said.

"But Rayne…" Nadia said.

"Will be fine. I'll go find them and the horses." I said. Tears sprang to Nadia's eyes. I gave my daughter a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be all right, so will you. Keep that sword handy in case, ok?" I asked.

"I will." Nadia said. She didn't fight back or argue, just resigned. I ran into the camp, sword drawn. I looked through the flames, smoke meeting my eyes. I circled a bit until I was walking backwards. I suddenly hit something fleshy. I turned around, sword aimed when I looked into Aveil's golden eyes, holding Rayne up and with Rayne's gray mare close behind her.

"Link!" Aveil said.

"How is he?" I asked, referring to Rayne.

"I'm getting him out of the camp. But the fire just started for no reason! Your fairies, Tael and Navi, they're looking for the other two horses. Another fairy showed up. Her name was Tatl." Aveil said.

"Nadia's on the beach a little ways towards the Great Bay Temple. Go there." I said.

"Will do! Be safe!" Aveil said.

"You too." I said as she left. I started walking a little more, keeping my face hidden in my tunic. I then saw a purple fairy and a blue fairy with two horses, both red. I jogged over. I then saw a little yellow light. Tatl. What had happened to Tatl?

"_Link! Tatl's been hurt!_" Navi cried. I put my sword away and picked Tatl up gently.

"How'd it happen?" I asked.

"_We don't know!_" Tael said.

"All right," I put Tatl into a leather pouch I had and got up onto Epona, "let's get out of here." I nudged Epona's sides, and started cantering, Caber behind us. Tael and Navi flew ahead in case we were attacked.

Before we knew it, we were out of the fire and back on the beach. I dismounted Epona and took Tatl out of my pouch. Her yellow light was fading.

"Tatl?" I asked. I kneeled down close to the ground.

"_Link…_" Tatl croaked. She was weak.

"What happened?" I asked.

"_I was hit… Amaro…_" Tatl said weakly.

"All right, I get it. Stay calm. Tatl, please." I said. Tatl coughed.

"_Tatl…_" Tael said. I looked to Navi.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked the blue fairy.

"_Well, a bottled fairy could help._" Navi said. I walked to Epona's saddlebag, pulling out a crystal bottle with a pink fairy inside. I kneeled back down and set Tatl down gently on the sand. She sighed.

"_The sand always did feel nice._" Tatl said.

"_Tatl! Save your strength!_" Tael begged. I got the cork out of the bottle.

"_I don't know if I can, bro…_" Tatl whispered. Tears stung my eyes.

"It's all right, Tatl. C'mon you'll be okay." I encouraged her. The fairy flew next to Tatl and disappeared. Tatl's condition didn't change.

"_Tatl?_" Navi asked.

"Tatl? Please, Tatl, it's okay." I said. I saw her light completely die, and then she was just a small body.

"_Tatl?_" Tael asked, his voice thick.

"_Tatl, c'mon girl! You're tough get up!_" Navi encouraged.

"Tatl, please." I said. My own voice was thick.

"_Tatl, no._" Tael said. He started sobbing. Through his purple light I saw the little fairy body he had. His head was in his hands. A tear escaped my eye. Navi flew next to Tael, comforting him. I held my head low.

A memory of Tatl came through my head. I was still a little boy, my first steps into Termina. Tatl had been separated from Tael and the Skull Kid. She reluctantly helped me, but she grew to like me, to become a companion I needed so far from my home. Then she helped me find home.

"Tatl…" I said, tears rolling off my cheeks.

"Link!" A high-pitched male voice came through the air. I looked up and saw the Skull Kid. He was running our way. I stopped him before he got to Tatl. He hugged me tightly.

"I saw the fire! Link, what happened? Are you okay?" Skull Kid asked. His breath was hitching.

"Breathe, I'm all right, Kiddo." I said, looking into his yellow eyes. Skull Kid cocked his head.

"You've been crying. What happened? Who is it?" Skull Kid asked. My mouth opened and closed, trying to find words for him.

"If I show you, will you be okay and not throw a fit?" I asked him. He nodded.

"All right, c'mon." I brought Skull Kid to Tatl's side. He gasped.

"Tatl!" He said breathlessly. He reached out and touched Tatl; realizing one of his fairies was gone.

"She got slapped aside, hard. It broke her little body." I said, my voice thick with tears again.

"No! Who would do something so horrible?!" Skull Kid leaned into my chest and sobbed. He beat his little hand on my chest, just asking "why" over and over. I just held him, my own tears flowing. Tatl may have been his fairy from the start, but for a while, she had been mine, too.

After a while, Skull Kid calmed down and he just stayed still in my arms. I hummed a soft lullaby that I used to sing to Nadia when she was a little child.

"Link?" Skull Kid asked.

"Yes, Kiddo?" I asked.

"Is Tatl in a better place?" Skull Kid asked.

"Of course. She's in the sky, with the Goddesses, free of suffering." I said, knowing it was true. Right then Tael and Navi flew over. Tael landed on Skull Kid's shoulder and Navi landed on mine.

"_Link's right. Tatl will be rewarded for being such a good soul_." Tael said, his throat still tight from tears.

"I'm glad. She deserves peace." Skull Kid yawned.

"_Link, did you find Nadia?_" Navi asked.

"I did," I put Skull Kid up onto Epona, "let's go find her."

I lead the horses across the beach, Navi flying and Tael still on Skull Kid's shoulder. I saw Aveil's bright red hair and Nadia's midnight black hair shine in the twilight sun. They were huddled over Rayne.

"What's going on, Link?" Skull Kid asked.

"My daughter's friend is hurt." I said. Skull Kid gave a motion of wanting to get off Epona. I helped him down and we walked over to the scene. Nadia looked up to me, the blood cleaned off her face. I crouched down next to Nadia.

"What is it? Is he okay?" I asked.

"Just some bad burns. I think we need to head for Clock Town." Aveil said.

"I can help!" Skull Kid said. Aveil, Nadia and I looked to him, and he smiled.

"What can you do, little one?" Nadia asked softly. Skull Kid pulled out his flute.

"The Song of Healing." Skull Kid said. I recognized the melody as he played the song. I looked to Nadia and took the Ocarina out of her leather pouch and played the song with him. With the Ocarina and the flute playing together in perfect harmony, I glanced at Rayne. His injuries were healing.

_Nadia's POV, Great Bay Coast. _

Oh my Goddesses.

Rayne was healing before my eyes. His burns, even the skin where there was soot from the fire was clearing up. Tears blurred my vision as Rayne took a gasp of salty air. His dark red locks shone near like true fire in the twilight sun. He sat up and looked at me.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I didn't care that my father was there with me, watching me. I didn't care that we were in a public place. I just wanted Rayne.

Then we separated. The setting sun made his eyes look even bluer than they were. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Glad to see you're okay." Father said. Rayne and I were snapped out of our reverie and we looked at my father. The little Skull Kid with him kept close to him. But I noticed tear streaks on my father's face.

"You've been crying," I said, I looked to the Skull Kid, noticing the same tear streaks, "so have you. What happened? Who was hurt?" I saw Tael and Navi's heads lower. Then I noticed something. Tatl wasn't there. Where was the yellow fairy?

"_Tatl went through the fire to find us._" Navi said.

"We suspect Amaro slapped her aside when she found Navi and Tael. Amaro hit her hard enough she had many injuries." Father said, his voice tight. The Skull Kid placed himself into Father's arms.

"Oh no…" I said.

"_Tatl was too far gone for a bottled fairy to save her. She died_." Tael said softly. The Skull Kid started sobbing. I inclined my head, my black hair becoming a curtain. Tatl had died because of me. Amaro's final words to me before he left me, bloody and bruised, ran through my head.

_Your vitals were avoided. I assure you, you will live, but someone close to your family won't_.

I shut my eyes tight. Tatl had died because of me. It was _my _fault she was dead. I then looked at the Skull Kid. Had this one been the Skull Kid who my father had met many years ago? I watched as my father tightened his hold on the boy.

"I'm so sorry. Tatl was one of your fairies, wasn't she?" I asked the Skull Kid. He looked back at me, eyes wide.

"She was. She was like the mother I never had." Skull Kid said. I got up next to him and hugged him myself. My hand lay on the back of his head.

"I don't know what it's like, not having a mother, but Tatl was close for you. And I'm so sorry she's gone." I said softly. Skull Kid leaned heavily into my shoulder, sobbing.

"Come, stop your crying, it will be all right," I sang to him, he looked at me, "just take my hand, hold it tight," he took my hand, "I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." I sang. He smiled a little.

0*0*0*0*0

**I can't believe I killed Tatl off… please don't light the torches and pitchforks! I had to introduce a softer side of Nadia. The song she sang was Phil Collins "You'll be in My Heart" from Tarzan. I don't own that either.**

**Wherever this is heading, we'll find out. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Heartache

**Darklantern12: Thank you! And no problem for putting Skull Kid into the mix! I personally like him a lot too, and he'll have a good role in this story after the gang (what I've termed Link, Nadia, Rayne, Aveil, Skull Kid, the horses, and the fairies) gets back into Hyrule! He'll be pretty important!**

_Nadia's POV, Great Bay_

Our little group hunkered down for the night. Skull Kid curled into my father, desperate for comfort. I understood that. Rayne and Aveil had fallen asleep, the emotion of the day causing fatigue. Tael and Navi had also fallen asleep next to my father and Skull Kid.

I was the only one still awake. I didn't feel the need to sleep. It was my fault Tatl had died, and guilt wracked my conscious being. I stared out to the dark water, the moonlight causing an eerie glow over it. I sighed, tears meeting my eyes.

_Nadia? Are you all right? _Caber asked. I looked to him and shook my head, a tear falling down my cheek.

_I'm not all right. It's my fault Tatl died. Amaro said he'd kill someone close to my family. Tatl was it._ I said to Caber. The red stallion came to my side, nuzzling the top of my head.

_You should at least sleep. Your being awake is worrying me_. Caber said.

_I can't help it, Caber. This Interloper thing I've become has caused so much pain… Tael lost a sister, Skull Kid lost a fairy and a mother… _I said.

_Nadia, it's not your fault. Amaro is ruthless. He would do anything to get to you. _Caber said.

_I still feel I should've done something. He set the Gerudo Camp on fire, killed Tatl, nearly killed Rayne… I'm causing destruction everywhere I go! _I said, tears pouring off my cheeks. I started sobbing silently. Caber quietly nickered at me.

_Maybe it's time to go home. _Caber offered.

_Maybe so. _I said.

_Not tonight. I'm going back over by Grandmother and Calla. Get some sleep. Please? _Caber asked.

_I'll try_. I said with a sad smile. Caber took pride in that and walked over to Epona. I grabbed my sword, looked at my reflection in its blade. I noticed how long my hair had gotten because it met the small of my back. I slowly and quietly slipped away from the group and found a place where I could see my reflection clearly in the water. I held my sword to my hair.

And I started hacking away at my midnight locks. I cut until I felt my hair brush my shoulders. I evened it all out and looked into the water, into my own copper eyes. There was something missing from me. I was missing a vital element. I lowered my sword and two twin tears fell off my cheeks. I felt the world become darker and stood up. I stepped away from the water's edge, and I dropped my sword. I started breathing heavily and my blue glyphs returned to my body.

"Such a shame. All that gorgeous hair, gone." A familiar voice said. I turned around and my copper eyes met crimson red orbs.

"Kade…" I whispered.

"That's right. I was sent by Amaro to keep you in line." Kade said.

"I will stay in line, all right? Leave me alone." I ordered.

"No, I am to take you away from your comrades, Princess." Kade said.

"I won't leave them." I said.

"You need to. Or I will kill them one by one." Kade said.

"You're despicable." I growled. Kade only got closer to me, and pulled me into an embrace.

"You'll learn to love me." Kade chuckled darkly. I pushed away from Kade, using all my strength to get him away from me.

"Touch me again and I will kill you." I said. I sensed my own fabrication and mentally hit myself.

Kade erupted with laughter and said, "You lie, Princess. Amaro broke you pretty well without taking what is mine." I felt myself pale.

"H-He told you?" I whispered. I felt my wounds begin to ache.

"Of course. He planned it with me." Kade said.

"You're a monster." I said.

"Monster? No. What you have become is a monster." Kade said.

"I haven't become a monster. I have the blood of the Goddess Hylia, part of the Triforce of Wisdom and part of the Triforce of Courage." I protested.

"You are a damned Interloper! There are only two ways to become an Interloper, my love," Kade paused, enjoying my torment, "you have to kill someone, or you are born one. Your father's father was a watcher for the Royal Family. He was part Sheikah and part Hylian. He was an Interloper. The trait skipped a generation, as your father is not an Interloper, but you, dear Nadia," Kade touched my cheek, "are full Interloper. You inherited it from your bastard grandfather."

Tears met my eyes as I slapped him and demanded, "How dare you? My grandfather may have been part Sheikah but he loved his Hylian wife and his son! How dare you call him a bastard?"

Kade checked his mouth for blood and turned back to me. His crimson eyes pulsed.

"You _bitch_… you're almost not worth it," Kade grabbed my arms to keep me from moving, "but you are. Accept it, Naddie; your grandfather was a bastard. Your father, your siblings and yourself are subsequently bastards." I shifted forms and snapped my jaws at Kade's face, and he backed away. I growled and lunged at him, pouncing on him. I saw anger quickly turn to fear.

Here my chance was! I could destroy him for cursing me, for hurting my mother and father, for calling my noble grandfather a bastard…

_Nadia, no! _A deep female voice said as I placed my jaws above his neck.

_Stop this, Nadia…_ A cool, high toned female voice said.

_You don't have to do this! _A warm, high-pitched female voice said. I backed away from Kade, shifting forms.

"I'll give you your life! Now get out of my sight!" I snapped. Kade stood up, fear still in his crimson eyes, the sharp tang of fear emitting from his body.

"I was ordered to bring you along. By any means." Kade said. I ran, grabbed my sword, and held it to Kade's throat in one swift motion.

"Don't give me any more venues of being an Interloper. I will kill you if you stay any longer." I said darkly. What had triggered this dark personality?

"Fine, I will leave…only on one condition." Kade said. I lowered my sword.

"What would that be?" I asked. Kade grabbed me and kissed me hard on the lips. I tried initially to struggle away, but I had to wait out until he was done. When he was, I walked away to the camp.

"Until next time, Princess." Kade called after me. I growled inwardly and kept walking. I lied down next to Rayne and curled into his warmth, falling asleep within minutes, but not without feeling like I had betrayed Rayne by letting Kade kiss me.

The worst thing was I actually enjoyed the kiss.

_Ganondorf's POV, Evil Realm_

What was taking Amaro so damned long to find the third Triforce holder? That bitch of a Princess had part of the Triforce of Wisdom and part of the Triforce of Courage. One of her siblings had to have the other parts of the Triforces! Why was my bastard son taking so long? I had given him the full power of the Triforce of Power, so he could face Link and Zelda's eldest bitch with ease. I needed that Princess's blood to escape the prison I had come to know as home.

I was the only one in the Evil Realm. I had done such misdeeds I had to be banished to this wasteland. I also could watch the lives of my enemies. I chuckled. Dark Link had done a good job of confusing Link's brat. She thought she was oh so in love with the farm boy, and by one kiss he had her in turmoil.

I could see why, as well. Link's brat was cursed with the appearance of Dark until she married him. She had a choice, look the way she was, or become a blond bimbo like her mother.

"Father?" Amaro asked. I turned to a portal, looking into my son's eyes.

"Amaro. Report." I ordered him.

"I have no luck finding the third Triforce holder." Amaro said.

"Have you looked at Zelda's other brats?" I asked him.

"Yes. The boy has no showing of it. The youngest girl doesn't either. Is it possible Link kept most of the Triforce of Courage?" Amaro asked.

"It may be. But I'd check other venues. Your hand is missing because of Link." I said.

Amaro growled and said, "Where else should I look?"

"Check Dark Link. He may be the dark version, but you never know. That way we only have to sway Zelda and Link's oldest brat to release me." I said.

"I shall. If that fails?" Amaro asked.

I thought for a moment. That farm boy… he had courage in his soul. He never gave in, or turned away from a fight. When Link's brat was weak, he protected her.

"That redhead with Nadia. The boy." I said.

"I will, even though it makes no sense for him to be a Triforce holder." Amaro said.

"I know, my son. But who knows? Farore may have chosen him for a reason." I said.

"I see your point. I'll go now. I will report tomorrow." Amaro said.

"Good, do that." I said as he left. I shook my head. Did he know that he wouldn't be alive had it not been for my Triforce? Once I was free, I could take it back and he would die.

Well, I chuckled, he would find out.

0*0*0*0*0

**I made Ganondorf really evil in this! He's willing to kill his own son to gain Hyrule! That's just low. I guess Amaro won't be giving Ganondorf anything for Father's Day…**

**And on another hand, Nadia is becoming darker. Is it her Interloper lineage that Kade revealed? Or was it Amaro's vicious attack mixed with Rayne's almost death and Tatl's death? Another note is: she looks like Kade, the Dark Link. It could be she's adopting his personality because of that.**

**Well, whatever happens, I'm putting up a poll! Who's your favorite OC of mine in this story so far? My three main OC's so far are:**

**Nadia**

**Rayne**

**Amaro**

**Remember, Kade is Dark Link, so he is not an OC, and, whichever character wins this current poll, you can use him/her in a story of your own! Just credit the character as mine!**

**I'll put up the poll for you guys to vote! After the poll is over, I'm going to be introducing Nadia's siblings a lot into this story, Mason and Cara, then also Malon's son, Sloane. How you ask? Well, that's plot revealing! I'm not going to do that!**

**Review, my lovely readers! More reviews get me motivated to write!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Exile

**Darklatern12: I've made Nadia a bad**? Sweet! I was thinking I had made her a Mary Sue, but apparently I haven't! Thanks for reviewing and giving me your opinion :-)**

**Epicness: Thank you! Don't forget to vote on the poll if you can!**

_Nadia's POV, Great Bay Coast_

I woke before anyone and walked to Caber, patting his nose. He nickered and put his nose into my chest.

_Feeling better? _He asked.

_I do. A lot better. _I said to him.

_Good. Naddie, I heard Dark, or Kade or whoever he is and you talk last night. What happened? _Caber asked.

_I told him to stay the hell away from me and my family and my comrades. He has no right to be around here. _I said, which was mostly true.

_I heard some death threats and some growling. You got him good, didn't you? _Caber asked.

_I did. _I said. Caber nickered again, waking Epona. Then I thought for a second. Two horses, five people including Skull Kid. Where was Rayne's horse, Calla?

Right then, Rayne awoke. I jumped at the sound of his breath shortening with awakening. Caber nickered at me, a laugh. I glared at my horse, and he looked back at me with kind dark brown eyes. Rayne got up, albeit slowly. His sapphire orbs drilled into mine.

"Good morning." Rayne said.

"Morning. How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Better. By tenfold." Rayne said. I smiled.

"Good." I said. I felt like I had betrayed him. I kissed Kade, of all people. He had caused me the most misery, yet he had the most mystery about him, whereas Rayne was basically an open book. You asked him a question and he answered it honestly.

"You cut your hair." Rayne noticed.

"I did." I said.

"When?" Rayne asked.

"Last night. I couldn't sleep and…" I trailed off.

"Oh, anyway, what're you doing up?" Rayne asked.

"I'm going for a short ride. I need time to think." I said.

"Oh, I could go with—" I cut off Rayne's protest.

"_Alone_." I insisted. Sadness passed over Rayne's expression.

"Ok." Rayne said.

"Look. I'm not going to disappear again. I just need to think." I insisted.

"True. Be careful. I'll tell them where you went." Rayne said. I walked over and kissed Rayne, his familiar, soft, lips gently caressing mine. I smiled and separated from him.

"I'll be careful." I said. Rayne smiled and leaned his forehead against mine. After minutes we separated.

"Go on. I'll be waiting." Rayne said. I walked over to Caber and mounted him. I turned him toward the area of the previous night's fire, looking back to Rayne only once.

_What is it? _Caber asked.

_Will you keep a secret? _I asked him.

_Naddie, I'm a horse. I'm pretty sure if I wanted to tell someone something, it'd come out as a whinny. _Caber said.

_Oh… right. _I said.

_Tell me what's going on_. Caber urged.

_More happened between Kade and I last night. _I admitted.

_More as in… _Caber trailed off. I knew what he meant.

_Oh, not that! Just a… kiss. I thought I was disgusted but… I wasn't. _I said.

_What about Rayne? _Caber asked after a pause.

_I… I don't know. I just… I don't know, Caber! _I said.

_Easy, Naddie, it's okay. Conflict is horrible. I understand_. Caber said.

"Thank you." I said aloud. Caber whinnied.

Caber and I rode through the black soot of the former Gerudo Camp. I looked around, the devastation terrible. I felt tears meet my eyes, so many Gerudo lives possibly lost because of me. Tatl's life lost because of me.

Then there were signs of life. I heard a horse whinny gravelly. Caber's ears perked up, as did mine. Another whinny came through the air towards the south. I steered Caber in that direction at full speed. We encountered a downed mare and she was gray like Rayne's horse, Calla.

Was she Calla? Had Calla left early in the morn and hurt herself?

_Is it Calla, Caber? _I asked my stallion.

_I think so. She's weak. _Caber admitted. I dismounted Caber and went by the mare's head.

"Easy, girl, easy." I crooned. She nickered, lifting her head. She set it in my lap and I pet her head. She had been injured, I knew because she had a deep slash on her shoulder.

"C'mon Calla. Rayne needs you." I said to the mare. I set my hand onto her neck and a light emitted from my hand. I noticed she slowly started gaining life and her slash was disappearing. She got up and shook the soot from her coat and nickered at Caber. Caber gave a low whinny.

_It's her. _Caber said.

_Good. _I said, then aloud I said, "Calla, c'mon girl." I clicked my tongue. Calla approached me, her nuzzle in my chest and my hand on her head. I chuckled.

"You're welcome." I said as she nickered.

_You have no idea how much I thank you! _I heard a female voice enter my mind. I smiled.

"Calla." I said.

_Who else! _Calla said. Her voice was warm and soft, inviting.

_Seems like your telepathy reaches to other animals. _Caber said. He walked over.

"Apparently so. So, who am I riding back?" I asked the horses.

_I'll take you! _Calla offered. Caber nickered, a chuckle.

_Fair enough. _Caber said. I swung up onto Calla's back, urging her gently into a walk. Caber followed Calla and I along the beach. We saw our little group and I trotted up, Calla nickering at Rayne. I dismounted Calla at her walking and I let her trot to Rayne, who embraced his mare.

"Hey, girl. There you are. I'm glad you're okay." Rayne said softly.

_And I'm glad you are._ Calla said although Rayne couldn't hear her. I leaned on Caber, who nuzzled my head.

_A boy and his mare…_ Caber began.

_A lot like a girl and her stallion_. I said to him, looking at him. At least I knew one thing, Caber was a steady as a beating drum. He nickered playfully and started jumping around. I laughed and followed him. I shifted forms to keep up with him. He'd chase me and I'd chase him back. I heard Father's laugh ring through the air and stopped. My ears were alert and I looked at my father, barking happily.

"Naddie, c'mon." Father said with a smile. I barked and trotted over, Caber shortly behind me. I shifted forms.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We know that Amaro was the one who started the fire most likely." Aveil said.

"He killed Tatl!" Skull Kid added. Father put a hand on the boy's back.

"We also know he's after _you_. Did he say anything to you before he beat you?" Father asked.

I looked down and cocked my head, remembering what had conspired before the brutal beating.

"_You lying, evil, deceitful _bitch_," Amaro hissed, "I wish I could rid you from existence, yet you are important to my father's plans." _

"_Why am I important?" I asked, blood trickling out the corner of my mouth. _

"_You have to help my father escape his prison. Only the ones with the Triforces can release him." Amaro said. _

"_I have two Triforces, why don't you try it now?" I demanded. _

"_Because, you have only parts of the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage, a little more of the Triforce of Wisdom," Amaro began, "hence, your glyphs being light blue instead of green or a mix of the colors, the one with more of the Triforce of Courage than Wisdom is in your family, though." _

"He… he said I was important to releasing Ganondorf." I said carefully.

"What?" Father asked, his eyes wide.

"I have a part of the Triforce of Wisdom and a part of the Triforce of Courage. My glyphs on my body are light blue, therefore I have more Wisdom than Courage. It's possible the one with more Courage than Wisdom is in our family." I said. Father's eyes looked immediately defensive.

"Did he mean that Mason or Cara is a Triforce holder?" Father asked.

_My eyes widened as I growled, "stay the hell away from my family!" _

"_When one holds parts of the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage, I cannot. I wonder which family member it is? Your little brother? What about your little sister? Your father? Is there a baby on the way with the power?" Amaro taunted. I growled and tried to get up, but Amaro knocked me back onto the wall of the Fountain, his mouth to my ear._

"They may be." I said, leaving out Father and the child on the way.

"Oh, dear Farore…" Father said.

"That… can't be good." Aveil said.

"It isn't! It means the Royal Family of Hyrule is in danger!" Rayne burst. I looked to Rayne sharply with a hint of a growl.

"Rayne, you're forgetting, I'm the _Princess_. My father is the _King_. I can deal with being in danger, as can he. But… Mason and Cara are in danger. As is my mother." I said. Rayne backed down, looking shamed.

"I'm sorry. I got a little out of hand." Rayne said.

"All is forgiven, but where do we go from here?" Father asked.

"Hyrule, isn't it obvious?" I asked rather sharply. Father gave me a reprimanding look.

"Nadia, easy. I understand the worry, but they're my family, too." Father said evenly. I could only nod.

"I'm sure that my crew will be fine. I'm coming with." Aveil said.

"As am I! I wanna see the guy who killed Tatl get his butt kicked!" Skull Kid said.

"_Then it's settled?_" Navi asked.

"_I think so! Hyrule, here we come!_" Tael said. I looked at the blue and purple fairies, smiling.

Caber pawed the ground. I sensed something in the air.

_Darkness…_

I growled and looked around. Father, Aveil, Skull Kid, and Rayne looked at me with concern.

"What is it?" Aveil asked.

"We're not alone…" I growled. I shifted forms, howling. I walked to a nearby bush and growled with fervor. There was something in it. Father released his sword, holding it to the bush.

"Come on out!" Father ordered.

"We know you're there!" Aveil said.

"All right, all right!" A male voice said. I shifted forms, my hand on the hilt of my sword. Kade emerged from the bush, his hands up. I growled and unsheathed my sword, pointing it at his throat.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I demanded quietly.

_Link's POV, Great Bay Coast. _

Kade was back? What did he want?

"Keep that sword on him, Nadia." I said.

"Wait, please… I come to help!" Kade said.

"Why should we believe _you_?" I asked.

"Exactly! You're working with Amaro!" Nadia said.

"Please, just hear me out!" Kade begged. I looked to Nadia, who shook her head. I trusted my daughter's judgment.

"Get out of here while you have your life!" Nadia and I said in unison.

"Please…" His voice was thick and his eyes were glassy. Was he near tears?

"Nadia…" I said, looking to my daughter. She pursed her lips.

"Please, please just let me talk." Kade whispered.

"Keep the sword trained on him, Naddie," I said to Nadia, "talk Kade. Now." I ordered my dark self.

"Amaro has betrayed me. He took my weapons and threw me to the," he paused, "wolves, so to speak." He chuckled at Nadia, who moved her sword so slightly it touched him.

"Why should we believe you?" I asked. Kade slowly rolled up his sleeves, revealing three wounds on each arm, one the mark of the Gerudo, and the other two in the Gerudo language. I looked to Aveil, who came over and gasped at the sight of Kade's wounds.

"That's the mark of the Gerudo Exile." Aveil said softly. Nadia's sword wavered.

"Exile?" She asked.

"He cut these markings into me, took my weapons and exiled me. He said he had no need for me anymore." Kade said softly. Nadia straightened her sword.

"Who isn't to say you cut those into your skin yourself?" Nadia asked.

"Naddie, he has no weapons." I said softly. Nadia's sword fell to her side.

"You're really a refugee?" Nadia asked Kade. Kade could only nod, his black hair in his face. Nadia lowered her head, her black hair curtaining her facial expression. Rayne stood alongside Nadia, putting one of his hands on her right shoulder. Nadia shook it off and looked at Kade, her copper eyes near crimson. Kade's eyes met hers, pain racking them. I couldn't read his expression past pain.

"We'll take you to Hyrule, for now. Why don't you ride with Nadia?" I offered. Nadia shot me a look of "don't make me do that!" I gave her my own look of "do as I say." Nadia relented and sheathed her sword. She helped Kade to his feet and then whispered something in his ear. He nodded and the two walked over to Caber, who was uneasy. Nadia calmed her horse then mounted him, helping Kade get on behind her. Rayne was next, with Aveil behind him. I mounted Epona and put the Skull Kid on in front of me. Navi landed on my shoulder.

"_I heard what Nadia said to Kade…_" Navi whispered.

"What'd she say to him?" I whispered.

"'_Try anything and you're dead, got it?' _" Navi repeated. I looked at Navi and sighed.

What had happened between Kade and my daughter?

0*0*0*0*0

**O_O oh dear God…am I turning Nadia into a bad guy? If I am…I didn't initially plan that! At all!**

**On another hand, I want your guys' opinion about Kade's exile wounds. Is it a trick by Amaro to kidnap Nadia or is it because Amaro really kicked him to the curb? **

**If you want Kade's exile wounds to be because Amaro really banished him, write ****"EXILE"**** at the beginning your review. **

**If you want Kade's exile wounds to be because Amaro is tricking Nadia to trust him and to get her away from Rayne, write ****"TRAP"**** at the beginning of your review! **

**It's up to you! My next chapter will not be written until the votes are in from the reviews! AND GO! :-)**

**_*Edit: Voting from last chapter is closed now!*  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Open Your Eyes

***Voting from the last chapter is now closed.**

**Epicness357: Let me say, WELCOME to the site! Enjoy having abilities you didn't before! Thank you for voting, and reviewing. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter :)**

**Lauren Chamberlain: To your ch.17 review, you make a good point. Although, Kade is turning out to be his own person here. To your ch.16 review, I LMFAO'ed really hard. Your Karkat is AWESOME! Ch.15 review, I'm sorry! I've done it before, I guess I'm just evil like that. Ch.14 review, yes, yes they did. And mood swings are perfectly fine! Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Bluefoot: You have a point there. Amaro is Ganondorf's son**

**Darklantern12: A Tweener, eh? That's what Nadia is? I like the sound of that. Thanks for reviewing again :)**

**Twazzi: I get what you mean about NadiaxKade. I think they're an interesting match because of their similarities. And it's Rayne you're thinking of, lol. I'll always keep this up. This is one of my favorite stories now, believe it or not. I read it myself often, so I'm not giving up on it. **

**LinkZelda: So you're a Team Kade fan, too? Nice! And you might be right about Nadia's Interloper kicking in. I mean, she's around a guy who she basically hates, or thinks she hates or… AHHH! Crazy freakin' Nadia and her teenage hormones… What am I saying? I made her this way! **

**I'll have an A/N at the bottom about which won. Enjoy the chapter! **

_Nadia's POV, Termina Field. _

By the Goddesses, why in the hell would Amaro exile Kade? He had no reason to! Kade was a way to get at me from his side! A thought passed through my head, what if this was a trap? I inwardly growled.

"Nadia?" Kade asked softly.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry. For everything and…" Kade said quietly.

"Save it. You'll have time to talk in the castle infirmary." I said. Part of me wanted him to conserve strength, whilst the other wanted to rip his head off. I didn't know which side of me had more powerful feelings, either… just great.

Right then Rayne glanced over at me with a smile on his face and in his sapphire orbs. I smiled back, not knowing if my smile were genuine or not. Here I was stuck. I was riding the same horse with a guy that stirred emotions in me that I never felt and the man that I supposedly felt strong feelings for on the horse next to me!

It was troubling, indeed.

I focused on trying to find the gate into Hyrule. I felt my hackles lower a bit. Maybe some time home would do me some good. Maybe then I could have my emotions straight.

"We need to stop for a second." Father announced. I looked at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Let's just take a break for a minute or two." Father said.

Confused at my father's actions, I stopped Caber and dismounted, Kade shortly behind. He looked paler than usual. He looked ill. I then looked to his exile wounds. They were seeping blood. Kade's crimson eyes looked into my copper. I understood now why he wanted to speak.

Kade suddenly faltered on his feet. My heart began pounding as I saw him fall. Everything seemed so slow as I ran to him and caught him. I looked up at Aveil.

"We need bandages, now!" I barked as Kade's head laid on my chest. He groaned in pain. Rayne looked at me with a look I'd never seen before. I shook my head at him and looked at Kade. The man was hurt and bleeding, there was a reason to feel compassion for him, even if he had harmed my family, right?

Aveil brought bandages from Epona's saddlebag. Aveil wrapped the bandages around his wrists and taped them in place. I felt Kade's forehead, checking for fever in case of infection setting in, but it was cool. How long would it stay that way? Kade groaned in pain again. His color was fading.

"He needs to get to Hyrule." I said.

"Ok, I'll get him there. You four should rest." Father said.

"No, I'll take him." I said.

"Nadia, this is not up for debate!" Father snapped.

"You're right, it's not! Caber is the fastest horse we got, therefore I will take Kade to Hyrule for treatment for his wounds." I snapped. I helped Kade up onto Caber.

"Nadia, I swear to the Goddesses if you leave on your own…" Father began.

"You'll do what? Banish me? Go ahead. I don't care. A man is bleeding to death and I need to help him." _because it's probably my fault Amaro exiled him. _I added mentally. I mounted Caber.

"Nadia, don't you dare leave again!" Father ordered.

"I'll do whatever I please! You can't tell me what to do, Link!" I shouted. I pushed Caber into a gallop and ran from the scene. I found the gate to Hyrule and went through it into the Lost Woods. Caber and I navigated through the wood with relative ease. When I saw Kokiri Forest, I sighed. There was hope for Kade after all.

Within a few minutes I had found Saria. I gave her a grim look.

"You've returned! How'd it go?" Saria asked me. I dismounted Caber and helped Kade down onto the ground gently. Saria gasped.

"He needs help. Please, Saria. Help him." I said, my voice wavering and eyes tearing up. Why was I feeling so much emotion for the man that had caused me so much misery?

"Ok. I will. If you could bring him into my house, I can see what I can do." Saria said softly. I nodded. I got Kade's arm around my neck and half dragged half carried him into Saria's home. Saria motioned for me to set him on her bed, which he barely fit on. I felt my palms sweating and my heart pounding. Saria leaned by him, motioning for me to take a seat and let her work. I only nodded. I felt my mouth dry.

I then saw Saria's hands start working like crazy. I heard Kade shout out. I stood up.

"Nadia, I need help! His fever's rising!" Saria said. I went to Saria's side.

"What can I do?" I asked her.

"Just comfort him. Infection has set in really easily here. I think it's a spell." Saria said. I went over by Kade's head and ran a hand down his cheek. Saria was right, he was hot to the touch. I started shaking, and then I stopped. I cupped his cheek.

"C'mon Kade. You can do it. You just have to get through this. Saria will help you. I'll help you." I said soothingly. Just by having my hand on Kade's cheek I felt his fever rise. I bit my lip.

_Please don't die. I may hate you for all you've done, but something in me doesn't want you to die anymore. _I thought. Saria sighed.

"The bleeding's stopped. The infection, on the other hand, is still setting in. He needs some sort of antidote." Saria said. I looked to Kade, who opened his crimson eyes.

"Don't let me die." Kade said weakly. My heart began aching.

"I won't. I promise, I won't let you die. I promise." I said softly. Saria looked at me, her cerulean eyes grim.

"Go get some water, Nadia." Saria said.

"Shouldn't I stay here and help you?" I asked.

"Please. Let me work. And also, go get a potion from the shop. I have a blue rupee. That should cover it." Saria said. I nodded. I looked to Kade, his crimson eyes begging.

"I'll be back." I said to him. A tear fell off my cheek. What the hell was happening to me?

"Don't cry." Kade whispered. I nodded and set off, taking Saria's blue rupee.

I got a bucket from outside Saria's door. After buying a potion from the shop, I got some water. I walked back into Saria's, where another Kokiri had shown his face.

"Thanks for helping me Sodo." Saria said.

"I know magical infections, so I offered to help." Sodo said. I left the bucket of water and potion by Saria and resumed my place at Kade's head. I looked into his crimson eyes as pain washed over him. He shouted out in pain and I felt it.

"Easy, Kade. It's going to be all right." I said softly. He tried taking my hand.

"Don't move!" Saria ordered. Kade stopped moving, and only gave me a reassuring look. Seeing Kade in pain almost made me cry again. Why were my emotions going haywire because of a man who had caused me trouble?

I saw Saria make Kade drink the potion I had just bought. Sodo then quickly took away the infected tissues in his arms. Kade shouted out again, and I felt my arms throb. I looked at Saria with a demanding look.

"You don't get rid of infection without some pain. Stand outside if it bothers you." Saria said.

"I want to stay here." I said.

"Go. Stand. Outside." Saria said slowly. I only nodded and went outside. I saw my horse and buried my head in his mane, sobbing for unknown reasons. What was happening to me? Why did I feel an attraction to a shadow?

_Nadia, it's all right now. Calm down. Saria should know what she's doing._ Caber tried comforting me.

_Caber, I just don't know. He feels pain, and I feel pain. I mean literally. I've seen other members of my family go through pain, but with him I feel his pain. _I said to him.

_In a way, you two are the same coin._ Caber said.

_What do you mean_? I asked. I felt pain rip through my arms as Kade screamed in agony. Fresh liquid diamonds fell off my face.

_I mean, I heard about the arrangement and the curse. You feel more for him due to that, I think_. Caber said.

_What about Rayne? I mean, he and I just have a bond. _I said.

_Sometimes, not all things can be explained. _Caber said. I sobbed into his mane again; wishing for my life to just restart the day I had ran away from home. I wished I had never met Rayne, or found out about Kade. I wished I would've found out my Interloper side without distractions, or men. Just Navi, Caber, and I, finding the why of my appearance. So what if it would've taken longer? Right then, I didn't care. Tatl would've still been alive. I wouldn't have haywire emotions. The Gerudo Pirate Camp wouldn't have burned to the ground. My father wouldn't have found me.

After minutes that felt like hours, I stopped sobbing into Caber's mane. I composed myself and leaned against Saria's house. I closed my eyes for a second, thinking about my adventure so far. Could I cut it short now?

Then I remembered. Ganondorf was planning an escape from the Evil Realm. Of course I couldn't just end my journey now.

I would have to find a place to start with Ganondorf's plans. Otherwise, Hyrule and Termina were doomed. Rayne had promised to help me, as had my father. Would Kade?

_Kade's POV, Kokiri Forest. _

Pain sliced through me like a hot knife through butter as Sodo got the infected tissue out of my body. I remembered looking into Nadia's copper eyes, seeing pain in them as I experienced my own pain. Were we that connected?

"There. He should have the infection gone." Sodo said. Saria placed a cool, damp rag on my forehead, trying to ease my fever while Sodo wrapped my arms in clean bandage.

"His scars will be gone, too. The potion I had Nadia get will ease recovery to the point his scars won't exist except for the prior wound." Saria said. She looked at me with her innocent azure eyes.

"Thanks." I said.

"Not a problem. I think I'll stay with Fado tonight. You and Nadia can stay here." Saria said. I could only smile. I felt my eyelids shutting.

"That's it. Rest." Sodo said.

When I awoke again, Nadia was on the floor at my bedside, sleeping herself. I noticed it was the middle of the night, and Nadia had no cover over her, so she was shivering like a madwoman. I reached my arm down to wake her. Nadia shot up, gasping.

"Easy. You have to be cold." I said.

"As long as you're comfortable." Nadia said with a shrug.

I turned onto my side on the smaller bed, offering the rest of it to Nadia. She blushed.

"I'm not insinuating anything. Your damned health is vital, Nadia." I said. Nadia shook her head. Bloody woman, stubborn as hell.

"Stop refusing." I said softly. Nadia's blush subsided and she got into the bed, pulling the cover over her as well. She faced the wall while I faced her back. I wanted to drape an arm over her, but knew she needed space. I fell asleep again.

_Rayne's POV, Lost Woods. _

I can't believe we lost Nadia again! This time, she was protecting someone she hated! Or, did she hate him? When she looked at me when his head fell onto her breast, she only shook her head! I felt like that was a betrayal.

Was it? Did Nadia betray me somehow? No, she couldn't have. The night she cut her hair, she only cut her hair, didn't she? Did Kade find her? Did he do something with her that caused his exile?

I bit my lip. Aveil, Link, and Skull Kid were asleep, as were Navi and Tael. We weren't far from Kokiri Forest, but we were still too far from Nadia and Kade as far as I was concerned! Part of me wanted to find Nadia and Kade, the other part didn't want to know and just wanted to know that Nadia loved me.

Did Nadia love me?

What was I thinking? Nadia had asked me back at the ranch if I'd stay with her here in Hyrule. I think she was insinuating marrying me, making me King of Hyrule when her parents died because of her marriage. It wouldn't be the first time a common person became King.

Of course Nadia loved me! Maybe it was some sort of duty she felt to Kade. Maybe she felt as if Kade died, she die. Maybe the curse could've caused that. Goddesses knew she couldn't afford to die. Not now. Not with Amaro and Ganondorf working in the dark.

"Can't sleep?" Link's voice came into my thoughts. I spooked and looked at the King of Hyrule.

"A little. I just can't help but think that Nadia's reasons for saving Kade were different somehow." I said.

"Let's take a little walk, why don't we?" Link asked. I stood up, following Link. We walked away from Aveil and Skull Kid, who were still fast asleep. Link and I wandered to a little body of water. We sat next to it.

"You're worried for my daughter. I know why. Rayne, just because you two were together intimately doesn't mean that you own her." Link said.

"I know, but…" I began.

"No, let me finish. With Nadia, no one ever owns her. _Ever_. Her mother and I have tried to rein her in, even before she ran away. It was impossible because she's stubborn as a mule and has a fire in her that could destroy Hyrule if it were to be set free." Link said.

"I see. But, Link. She asked me something back at the ranch before we, uh… you know. She asked me to be her King, not in so many words but…" I said.

"Now I understand. You feel as if she is with Kade, you won't escape ranching." Link said, a golden eyebrow raised.

"No! It's not that at all! I would be with Nadia, King or no King. I just think that Kade put this curse on her, he doesn't deserve her at all." I said. Link nodded slowly.

"I understand. Zelda was never engaged to another man, but if she had been, I think I would've killed him to become her husband anyway." Link said. I chuckled.

"I just… I want Nadia more than anything," I began, "she's my Copper." Link then smiled at me.

"You'd make her a fine husband. Prove that to her without killing Kade." Link said.

_Nadia's POV, Kokiri Forest. _

I woke when a pale blue light washed over Saria's home. I quietly got up from the bed, looking at Kade. He hadn't started bleeding again, so that was good, and Saria had rid him of the infection, which was better.

I pulled the blanket completely over Kade and went outside in the morning light. The crisp air washed over me, enveloping me in a complete calm. My nose then scented the forest pines, a comforting scent. Caber nickered at me. I turned to my horse.

"It's time to go home." I whispered.

_What about Kade? _Caber asked.

"I'll leave him a note to wait until my father arrives, which should be within today." I whispered.

_I see. You must do what you must do_. Caber said. I smiled at my horse and went inside, wrote a note for Kade and left it next to him on the bed, and left the house. I mounted Caber, looking back only once. I sighed and gently kicked Caber's sides. My stallion then took off like a lightning bolt. We left Kokiri Forest behind quickly, and then we were standing in Hyrule Field. Familiarity washed over me. Home. I was home.

Then I heard a dark chuckle. I growled and Caber stomped his front foot.

"Oh, she's returned home, sister!" one woman said.

"I see that! That's amazing! What do you think she will do?" Another woman said. I drew Triforce.

"Show yourselves! The Princess of Hyrule demands it!" I ordered.

"Oh ho ho! Look at that Koume! She has a sword!" One of the women said.

"Funny, I thought she had a man, Kotake!" Koume said.

"No, she has _two_!" Kotake laughed. Koume joined in with Kotake with the laugh.

"Enough! Show yourselves or I will find you in other ways!" I shouted.

"How can you do that? We can be invisible to the naked eye." Koume said. At least, I think it was Koume. I closed my eyes then opened them again, looking around. I saw two women on brooms. I growled.

"I see you now." I raised my sword. Kotake's hands shined blue and Koume's shone red.

"Ah, we forgot!" Kotake said.

"You are Interloper, like our grandson!" Koume said.

"Grandson?" I asked breathlessly. I looked between Kotake and Koume.

"Oh, Link hasn't told her, Koume!" Kotake said.

"I don't think he has, Kotake!" Koume said.

"Told me what?" I whispered. Where was this going?

"We're the mothers of Ganondorf. We're Amaro's grandmothers." Koume said.

"We are known as Twinrova." Kotake said.

0*0*0*0*0

**And TWINROVA has appeared. So what are these witches planning? I can't easily say without revealing plot detail, so get used to it. **

**How'd you guys like the NadiaXKade scene? I know some of you guys won't like I'm moving fast with them, but Nadia felt Kade's pain when his infection was removed, so they're connected somehow. Maybe even they're stigmatic? **

**And for the votes *drum roll here***

**6 voted…**

**TRAP got 2 votes**

**EXILE got 4 votes **

**But, for you TRAP voters, remember, you still have some hope. Before you know it, Nadia will have to choose between Kade and Rayne. You never know who I might have Nadia choose… hehehehe. **

**Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: From Me, To You

**Bluefoot: You have every right to believe it! Go right ahead. Nadia does have a Mirror Shield, but knowing our heroine, she forgot about it lol! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Darklantern12: Nadia has a Mirror Shield. She stole it from the Castle Armory in one of the first chapters. But, as we know our loving Nadia, she's not gonna think about using the shield against Twinrova. For Rayne, yes he does have a good chance of getting the girl. Better than Kade's (even though Kade and Nadia might be stigmatic.) Enjoy the chapter.**

**Lauren Chamberlain: You do have a point… but Koume and Kotake isn't that thing in the Spirit Temple. They're the evil hags *shudders***

**Note: Sad chapter. If you're an easy crier, have a box of tissues handy. Also, a song to listen to during this chapter is Yuna's Ballad (Violin and Piano Version) from Final Fantasy X-2. Enjoy!**

Nadia's POV, Hyrule Field

Without thinking, I got off of Caber and shifted forms. I growled at the two witches while Caber reared. Twinrova cackled together.

"Look at that! Toughie!" Kotake taunted. I snarled and lunged at the witch, getting her onto the ground. I snapped my jaws at her throat. Koume tried using fire to get me away from her sister when Caber kicked her in the gut, sending her backwards into a tree.

"She's stronger than we thought!" Koume called.

"We must flee!" Kotake hit me in the gut, getting me off of her. I whimpered in pain. I shifted forms, still feeling the pain.

"We'll be back, Princess! But we'll leave you this to remind you your place!" Koume and Kotake said in unison as they left. In their place, an Iron Knuckle stood in front of me. I hissed out a breath.

"Damn witches. How'd they survive?" I asked, remembering my father's story about defeating them.

_It doesn't matter! We have something here that needs to be stopped now!_ Caber said. I nodded and got up, albeit not without coughing up a little blood. I grabbed my sword and swung up onto Caber's back. Caber reared and whinnied a challenge. The Iron Knuckle laughed and started swinging its axe. Caber lowered onto his feet and we circled the metal fiend, confusing it. I swung my sword to the Iron Knuckle, but it reverberated off its heavy armor with a loud clang.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

_It's stronger than I thought! We need to force it away from the Kokiri Forest. _Caber said.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

_We're its target! We have to go now! _Caber said. I steeled my horse into a breakneck run, the Iron Knuckle following us. I couldn't direct it to Castle Town, so I'd have to take it somewhere else. I looked to the south. Lake Hylia would have to do for now. I steered Caber to Lake Hylia.

_What are you doing? _Caber asked.

"Iron and water don't mix well!" I said. Caber and I cleared the two fences to Lake Hylia, while the Iron Knuckle just smashed through them. Caber and I made it down the trail to the lake. No people were in sight, so I slowed Caber.

_Now what? _Caber asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get that far!" I said. I then was knocked clean off of Caber, who reared. The Iron Knuckle lifted its axe.

"No!" I screamed. I heard the horrible sound of metal slicing through flesh. I saw blood flow from Caber's body as the stallion fell. I felt tears meet my eyes as I unsheathed my sword and brought out my shield. I went towards the Iron Knuckle head-on, shield blocking its axe attacks. I found a weak point in its armor and pierced it. The Iron Knuckle fell to its knees and I forced off its helmet, revealing a Gerudo underneath. Her golden eyes were wide. She was under a spell and still had the battle-axe in hand. I knocked the weapon away from her and hit her over the head with my hilt, knocking her unconscious.

With that I ran to Caber's side. I kneeled by him, dropping my sword and shield. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

"Caber, please no. Don't die on me. Please." I begged my stallion.

_I'm not going to make it much longer, Nadia. I'm proud to have been by your side. _Caber said, his dark eyes closing.

"No! Please, I need you here. You've been by my side since I was a child! Please don't die. I need you." I sobbed, tears dropping onto his red fur.

_No need for tears. I'll always be with you. _Caber said. I saw him take his final breath in a puddle of blood. I laid my head on his fur and cried, tears and sobs filling Lake Hylia with grief.

"You can't be gone, please wake up! Caber please!" I sobbed.

No response.

"Caber!" I called out.

His body did nothing.

"Caber…" I said softly, continuing to cry. I had lost the one constant in my life. My stallion. My horse. My best friend.

_What will I do without you? _I wondered as I sobbed into Caber's fur. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into blue-green eyes. I knew those eyes. I took in a breath.

"Mother!" I sobbed. My mother wrapped her arms around me and held me close as I grieved my close friend.

_Link's POV, Kokiri Forest. _

It was morning and my group had headed out. I stopped by Saria's place to see Saria alongside Kade.

"She just left?" Saria asked.

"She left a note. She said she was going home." Kade said.

"Nadia's headed home?" I asked. Saria looked at me.

"That's what the note says." Saria said.

"Then I'm headed there as well." I said.

"I should go too. I owe her. I owe all of you." Kade said.

"No. You need to rest!" Saria announced.

"I think she's right, Kade. You best be resting." Aveil appeared behind me.

"No one can keep me here." Kade said.

"You'd be safer. We saw all the blood come from you yesterday." I said.

"You don't know the half of it! Somebody really hates him! They infected his wounds with a spell! It was a miracle Sodo and I were able to save him!" Saria said.

"That's that. You're staying." Aveil said.

"I'll be alone. I want to go." Kade argued.

"No, you won't be alone." Rayne also appeared in the house.

"What do you mean?" Kade asked the redheaded farm boy.

"I'm staying with you. I want to get to know you, Kade." Rayne said.

"Rayne…" I began. Rayne looked at me with sincerity. He wasn't going to hurt Kade.

"In that case, can we take Calla?" Aveil asked.

"Yes, of course." Rayne said.

"This is generous, Rayne. I can't help but think this is because you want me away from," Kade paused, "your woman."

"Nadia belongs to herself. I just love her. I don't know what your relationship is with her, but you're obviously important to her survival." Rayne said. I smiled.

"We'll be on our way. Play nice," I said, looking between Kade and Rayne, "both of you." I started leaving.

"Otherwise, I'm sure Nadia will kick both your asses." Aveil said, following me out.

Aveil mounted Calla whilst I mounted Epona. Skull Kid rode with me.

"So, Castle Town?" Aveil asked.

"Yep, unless we find a trail on Nadia." I said. Navi and Tael emerged from my saddlebag.

"_Hey, do you mind if Tael and I stay here for now? I want to see the Great Deku Tree._" Navi said.

"_And I need a little time to grieve Tatl. I have to stop._" Tael said sadly. I smiled sadly at the fairies.

"Of course. Go on. Be careful." I said.

"_We will_." Navi and Tael said in unison. The blue and purple fairies flew off. I looked to Aveil.

"Just stick close." I said to Aveil.

"Not a problem." Aveil said. Aveil and I left Kokiri Forest and made it to Hyrule Field, where Royal Guards swarmed me.

"Sire! The Queen said she sensed the Princess!" One guard called.

"The Queen went to Lake Hylia." Another said.

"I guess in know where I'm headed," I said, "keep the palace safe! That's a royal order!"

"Yes, sir!" The guards said in unison. I steered Epona towards Lake Hylia, Aveil and Calla following us.

"So, I get to meet Zelda?" Skull Kid asked.

"You'll like her, Kiddo." I said to him.

"Sweet!" Skull Kid said. Upon the entrance of Lake Hylia, the two fences were smashed. The sight scared me. What had happened? Where were my wife and daughter?

"Be on your toes, Aveil." I said.

"Of course." Aveil said softly. I drew my sword and pushed Epona on. I saw Nadia crying into Zelda's shoulder, sobs rocking her body. Zelda looked up at me.

"Nadia, your father's here." Zelda said softly. Nadia looked at me, her eyes red and swollen from tears. I then saw Caber lying deadly still, and a Gerudo in Iron Knuckle armor. I dismounted Epona and looked at Skull Kid.

"Stay here, Kiddo. Aveil, you can come if you wish." I said. Aveil shook her head.

"I'm staying here. Go to her." Aveil said, dismounting Calla and taking Epona's reins. I walked over to Caber, seeing a pool of dark blood by the stallion's stomach. The stallion wasn't breathing either. I looked to the Gerudo in armor. It was obvious she had killed Caber, for her axe only mere feet away were covered in blood. I heard Nadia sobbing again.

"A damn shame," I paused, closing Caber's eyes, "rest in peace, dear Caber." My voice became thick with tears. Epona's only grandson was gone. My daughter's dearest friend was dead. I heard Epona whinny, and Aveil took Skull Kid off of the old mare so Epona could run to Caber. Epona ran to Caber, smelling him. She reared and whinnied mournfully as Nadia sobbed. A tear ran off my cheek. Epona held her head low. I looked up at my wife and daughter. I approached them, putting a hand on Nadia's shoulder. I saw the tears in Zelda's eyes as she held them back.

I heard the Gerudo in armor stir. She groaned and stood. Her eyes were not blank from curse or spell. I walked up to her, sword drawn.

"You attacked my daughter and killed her horse. Do you have an explanation for this?" I asked.

"It was all for my Prince Amaro. My dear Prince." The Gerudo said. She reached for her axe, but I quickly made sure it was out of reach for her.

"Attacking a Royal means death. Do you understand me?" I asked her.

"I do. As long as my King is restored, I will accept death." She said. So, she was loyal to Ganondorf.

"Father?" Nadia asked quietly. I looked to her. She stood up.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Let me do this." Nadia said. She walked over. I gave her my sword.

"Have fun in the afterlife, bitch." Nadia whispered as she slit the Gerudo's throat. Aveil didn't cringe. The look in the Gerudo Pirate's eyes was determination.

"Aveil?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. The bastard's destroying my race." Aveil said softly, referring to Ganondorf.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked.

"We'll head back for the Castle, then we'll explain what's going on." I said. Nadia walked over and gave me back my sword. She looked back at her stallion.

"What about his body? I can't leave him like that." Nadia said with tears in her eyes. I could only imagine Nadia's pain. Epona was still alive, but I knew the old mare would probably pass peacefully. Caber, on the other hand, was only ten years old, yet he had died protecting Nadia. He bled out.

"I can't either." I said with certainty. Nadia looked at me.

"Are we going to bury him?" Nadia asked.

"We can give him a burial in Lake Hylia." Zelda suggested.

"A burial at sea. Something a true hero would want." Aveil said. Nadia nodded. She led Epona away from Caber. She found rope in my saddlebags. She took off Caber's bridle and petted his cheek. I couldn't know the thoughts in my daughter's head, but I knew one thing, some of the thoughts were memories with Caber. Nadia was able to tie the rope around her horse's body.

"Father? Can you help me?" She asked softly.

"Of course." I jogged down to her side as we pulled Caber's body into the water. Caber floated a bit until he was in the middle of the lake. He then sank. Nadia and I walked back ashore. She let out a sob and I took her into my arms.

"I'll see him again, won't I?" Nadia asked. Nadia's tear-filled copper eyes looked at me with childish wonder.

"We all will." I whispered. Nadia held Caber's bridle close to her heart and sobbed into my chest, tears staining my tunic. My arms wrapped around my grief-stricken daughter as I sobbed with her. Caber had saved my daughter's life. I knew, somehow, some way, Caber would still protect her in death.

"Goodbye, Caber." Nadia whispered.

0*0*0*0*0

***Sniffles* that was hard to write. I had a box of tissues handy, and cried a bit. Caber was based off a horse I had, Santini, who died because of a brain tumor. The anniversary of Santini's death was in May. I thought I'd tribute Caber to him, and make Caber's death just a grief-filled as Santini's. So, this chapter is personal to me. I hope regardless of the sadness and grief, you enjoyed it. **

**Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Trial

**Bluefoot: I'm sorry I killed Caber. I'll explain why in this chapter (the first POV is Twinrova's.) and there **_will be _**a longer battle between Nadia and Twinrova, just not quite yet. Replying to your PM, I believe that was what Twinrova meant by "We (or 'I' in the 3DS remake) will haunt you!" that they'd haunt Link's family as well. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Darklantern12: Thanks! The Gerudo that killed Caber was Hylian, at least I think so. I mean if Twinrova (Hylian) recruited her, then she has to be. The two branches of Gerudo, Terminian and Hylian, stand completely opposite. The Terminian Gerudos will stand **_against _**Ganondorf, the Hylian Gerudos stand**_ with _**Ganondorf. The reason I think that the Terminian Gerudos will stand against Ganondorf and Amaro is because Aveil is their leader, and she stands against Ganondorf and Amaro. But there are exceptions, like Nabooru, who is the Sage of Spirit **_and _**a Hylian Gerudo. And we know where Nabooru will stand. Sorry about the lengthy explanation, enjoy the chapter! **

Twinrova POV: Gerudo Valley

"Oh, Koume? Why couldn't we play a little more with the girl? I wanted to really make her suffer!" Kotake said.

"Kotake, we had to feign being weaker because we want her to _live_, remember? If she doesn't live, Ganondorf will never be restored." Koume said.

"I still wanted to make her suffer a bit more. I mean, it would've been _fun_." Kotake said.

"I agree, it would have been fun but think of it this way, our dear grandson just might let us take her down! Plus, the Iron Knuckle killed off that damned horse of hers." Koume said. Kotake cackled.

"Oh, that is true, Koume!" Kotake said. The witches waited outside the Gerudo Fortress until Amaro showed. Both witches cooed.

"There's our boy!" Koume said, getting off her broom and hugging the Gerudo Prince. Kotake followed Koume's lead.

"Is Nadia still alive?" Amaro asked.

"She is. The horse is dead." Kotake announced.

"Good. That beast was just in the way. Plus, making Nadia suffer through grief in a time of turmoil is perfect." Amaro smiled.

"Oh, you are your father's son!" Koume said.

"And even more so after you hear me out. I have a plan to make Nadia suffer more." Amaro said.

"Do tell, Grandson!" Kotake said.

"We set Rayne and Kade against each other after my father is released. We'll offer them the ultimate prize in their eyes." Amaro said, his golden eyes gleaming.

"What's that?" Kotake and Koume asked in unison.

"Not a what, a who. Nadia." Amaro said. Both witches cackled.

_I'll make you suffer, Nadia. You'll wish to be dead and you'll finally give up your will and just release my father. _Amaro thought with a lecherous smile.

_Nadia's POV, Lake Hylia _

I turned away from my father and walked to the entrance to Lake Hylia. I patted Calla's shoulder as I stared at Hyrule Field. My eyes were sore from crying, and heavy as well. I somewhat wanted to sleep. Maybe Caber's death was a horrible nightmare I could wake from.

"Naddie?" Mother asked. I turned to my mother.

"Yes?" I asked. Mother smiled sadly.

"I know how you feel. I remember losing Storm. It was horrible, and I'm here for you if you need me." Mother said.

"I know." I said. I looked to the ground. Mother needed an explanation. Now.

"I went to Termina to find out why I looked why I do." I said suddenly. Mother looked to me, blue-green eyes shocked.

"What did you find out?" Mother asked.

"I found out that… I was cursed by Kade." I said carefully.

"You know about Kade?" Mother asked.

"She does. She's met him. Kade's been hurt critically and we had to bring him back here to Hyrule. He's in the Kokiri Forest." Father said.

"He tried killing me!" Mother protested.

"Amaro wants him dead." I said softly. Mother looked to me with question.

"Who in the Goddess's hell is Amaro?" Mother demanded.

"Ganondorf's Terminian son. Amaro is the Interloper of Power. I," I paused, sighing heavily, "I'm also an Interloper. Of Wisdom and Courage." Mother's blue-green eyes were concerned.

"You inherited the Triforces?" Mother whispered.

"I only inherited part of the two Triforces, more Wisdom than Courage. Although, the Courage part gets me in trouble sometimes." I chuckled. Mother actually smiled.

"So, this Amaro, what do the Triforces do for your Interloper?" Mother asked.

"Free Ganondorf." Father said softly. Mother looked between Father and I.

"Amaro wants to free his father?" Mother asked. Father and I nodded.

"Has he thought about his death possibly?" Mother asked.

"_A _real father_ would give _his life_ for _his children_." I said unwaveringly._

"_You lie! A true father would want his children to give their lives for him!" Amaro protested. _

"_No! You know I'm right! You know what I say is true!" I said, two tears falling off my face. _

"_No! In the Gerudo way of life—" Amaro said. _

"_Screw the Gerudo way of life! There is only one male born every hundred years in Hyrule! You're the exception because you were born in Termina! But because of your father, being the only male born in Hyrule, he was the King of the Gerudos; therefore, a child would give their life for him because of that status! Screw statuses! You're his son, he should feel something for you!" I snapped. _

"Obviously not. He wants Ganondorf free to take over Hyrule. But he's missing one thing." I said.

"The other Triforce of Courage and Wisdom holder." Mother concluded.

"That's right. He has me secured. The other holder could be within the family, Mother." I said. Mother's eyes lightened up in fury.

"He's not touching a hair on _any _of my children's heads!" Mother snapped.

"Actually, too late. He beat the living hell out of me. I was near death, I'm sure of it. I still ache from it. I just keep pressing on, for if I don't, who'll save Hyrule and Termina?" I asked my mother. Mother's eyes darkened a bit.

"He's not going to touch you again." Mother said.

"Zelda," Father began.

"No, Link! I won't let him." Mother said.

"You won't have a choice! You can't fight him, Mother." I said.

"What do you mean?" Mother asked.

"You've lost your Triforce to me and another. Father, too. But the thing is, Father can defend himself without his Triforce. You can't. I'll have to fight myself." I said.

"Over my dead body!" Mother snapped.

"Enough!" Aveil snapped. We all turned to the Gerudo Pirate.

"Nadia wants to fight. I say we let her. She's Gerudo-worthy. I'm proud you and Link have raised her well," Aveil looked at my mother, "but Nadia has an advantage that _none _of us have."

"That would be?" Mother asked. I looked to the ground and shifted forms into a wolf. Mother gasped.

"Zelda, it's okay. It's part of her being an Interloper. That wolf of hers is actually damn strong." Father said. I shifted back.

"He's right. As long as I can learn an enchantment to keep Amaro from putting a wolf detain spell on me, I'll be fine." I said. Mother looked to me with a look I'd never seen in her eyes before.

"You've grown in these past couple days, haven't you?" She asked.

"I have. I never would've grown though," I walked over to my mother and took her hands, "if you hadn't had Impa teach me to be self-reliant. Otherwise, Amaro could've snapped my neck before my journey began. I learned how to be strong from you." I said. Mother smiled.

"You have grown. As a mother, my heart sings and despairs all at once. My oldest baby bird has learned to fly." Mother said.

"Your oldest baby bird will have to end a threat on her own. Will you let me?" I asked.

"I will, as long as I know that you're protected." Mother said.

"She will be. A man from Termina, Rayne, he's come to serve as a companion to her. No doubt Kade would jump at the chance to redeem himself, either." Father said as he approached Mother and me. I looked to my father.

"You—you'll let me do this too?" I asked him.

"You'll be protected by two men who care for you in different ways. And you can defend yourself. I trust you to make the right decision." Father smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered. Mother chuckled and brought me into a hug.

"Enough of this talk. Let us gather this Rayne and Kade and go home for now." Mother said. I simply nodded my head and listened to her heartbeat, the very primal beat that had soothed me while she was pregnant.

"Home sounds about damn amazing." I said.

_Rayne's POV, Kokiri Forest. _

Kade and I sat in utter silence. I could sense his apprehension from across the room. I wanted to say so many things. I wanted to yell at him for what he had done to Nadia. I wanted to tell him how wrong he had been in placing a curse on her.

Most of all, I wanted to tell him Nadia was _mine_, and mine alone. She wanted me. She had proved that to me back at Romani Ranch.

"Rayne?" Kade finally broke the silence. I turned to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I know, I know. We are so starkly different, and we," Kade paused, chuckling and pushing his hair back, "we're in love with the same girl."

"We are. How are we going to fix this?" I asked.

"Let's make a deal." Kade said.

"All right?" I asked.

"When this is all over, I'm most likely going to die because of my connection with Ganondorf." Kade said.

"And?" I asked.

"I want to know you'll watch over her if I die." Kade said.

"I will. And Kade?" I asked.

"Yes?" Kade asked.

"If I die, I expect the same of you. I expect you to keep Nadia safe and strong." I said.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Kade smirked. I smirked back at him. Suddenly we both snapped out of the moment we had shared.

"This doesn't mean we have to become blood brothers, do we?" I asked.

"Oh, Goddesses no!" Kade rebutted.

"Good. Because I still hate you with a passion." I said.

"Same here, ginger. Same here." Kade said.

Everything became quiet again. The only thing heard was a single cricket chirp. I tried desperately not to pay attention to anything. I thought about Nadia, and I prayed she was safe.

"Hey, glad to see you two didn't kill each other!" Link's voice rang through the room. Kade and I turned our heads. I saw Aveil enter, then a blond woman I assumed was Queen Zelda, as she had an arm around Nadia, whose eyes were puffy and red. What had happened to Nadia?

"What happened?" I asked Nadia. Her copper eyes met mine.

"I…" Nadia looked to Zelda. Zelda cleared her throat.

"Her horse was killed by an Iron Knuckle." Zelda said, her pure voice bringing melody into the room. I walked over to Nadia, putting a hand on her upper arm. Nadia flung herself into my arms and leaned into my chest. She didn't sob, or cry. She just wanted my comfort.

I put my arms around her and stroked her back. I could almost feel Kade's angry gaze on my back, but I didn't care. Did this mean Nadia had chosen me? Did she make it obvious it was _me _who she loved?

After a bit, Nadia backed away, a light blush on her face.

"Where are my manners? Rayne," Nadia said, gesturing to Zelda, "this is my mother, Queen Zelda. Mother, this is Rayne. He's been helping me throughout my journey."

"Pleased to meet you, young man." Zelda said with a smile.

"It's my honor, milady." I bowed to the Queen.

"Please, stand straight. I don't require everyone to bow to me." Zelda said, her melodic voice bringing a sense of calm to the room. Zelda's eyes met Kade's. The Queen's eyes narrowed into blue-green slits.

"You!" Zelda snapped.

"Hey, Zelda." Kade said nervously. I was surprised the Queen didn't try to hurt Kade. She stayed still, keeping posture.

"So, I see Termina treated you well." Zelda's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Mother…" Nadia whispered.

"It didn't actually, my Queen," Kade began, "I actually have been banished from all Hyrulean Society now, not just Hylian."

"You deserve it for what you've done!" Zelda snapped.

"Mother!" Nadia said indistinctly.

"I never meant to hurt you, Zel'." Kade's voice trickled with disrespect.

"Oh, bullshit." Zelda said.

"That's enough." Link's baritone voice made the argument cease. Nadia shivered and stepped outside. I walked after her.

I followed Nadia to the Great Deku Tree's meadow, where the Great Deku Tree came to life upon Nadia's entrance.

"You've returned. You know your destiny now?" The tree asked.

"I do. I know it's my duty to save Hyrule and Termina." Nadia said.

"You are a smart young Hylian. I always knew you were like your father in many ways." The tree said.

"Where do I go from here, Great Deku Tree? I can't easily just face Amaro now. Do you know the other Triforce Holder?" Nadia asked.

"That I do. She lives in Kakariko Village, awaiting her destiny. She's known about her destiny for her entire life." The tree said.

"Who is she?" Nadia asked.

"A mix. Sheikah and Gerudo. She looks more Sheikah, but her hair is red like her eyes." The tree said.

"A woman of Shadow and Spirit." Nadia concluded.

"Like you are a woman of Forest and Light. Like Amaro is a man of Fire and Ice." The tree said.

"Fire and Ice? Oh, Twinrova!" Nadia said.

"Yes, his grandmothers are passing the power to him. You must tread lightly, Princess. For you are no longer fighting by yourself, even if you are alone." The Great Deku Tree said.

"What do you mean?" Nadia asked.

"You will see, Interloper. Just don't be surprised by anything." The tree said. Nadia nodded as the tree fell back into sleep.

"I never have been, and I probably never will." Nadia said evenly.

I saw Nadia's hands form fists. She was either frustrated or angry. As I watched, I saw her shoulders move as if she were sobbing silently. Was this journey getting to be too much?

I wanted to reach out to Nadia, but I let her be. It was best that way. I turned and went back to the Kokiri Forest, leaving Nadia to her personal thoughts.

But, the tree's cryptic wording of how Nadia was never alone… what was that all about?

0*0*0*0*0

**Chapter twenty done! Did you guys like my references to the temples? I know ice wasn't one of the temples, I know it was water, but ice and water are basically the same thing. **

**Anyway, a woman of Shadow and Spirit. Of Sheikah and Gerudo. Why does it seem that I'm giving the new Triforce holders Gerudo or Sheikah blood? In fact, the only one that is a full-blooded race is Amaro, because Nadia's grandfather (Link's father) is Sheikah and the Triforce holder is Sheikah and Gerudo. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Queen of the Sun

**Bluefoot: And trust me, the intensity will continue! As for the last Triforce holder, I believe her Gerudo part is to be Hylian. As for friendly or hostile? You just have to wait! Nayru am I evil or what? Enjoy the chapter! **

**Darklantern12: Clarification was in order, so therefore clarification was given! And with Kade getting bitched at by Zelda… she has a good damn reason! He almost killed her and her unborn child! So no feelings of being sorry here lol! Enjoy**

**Lauren Chamberlain: Thanks! And Kade and Nadia aren't necessarily in love. But I can't reveal too much without giving away plot details! Enjoy the chapter. **

**Note: set a little in the future. We skipped about a month from Caber's death/finding the third Triforce holder. Enjoy! **

_Nadia's POV: Hyrule Castle Yard. _

I had been home for a few weeks. Caber had been dead for quite a while. Most importantly, I knew where the third Triforce holder was, but we didn't want to go after her in fear Amaro would follow and get to her first.

But, then again, the woman was part Sheikah. She would know that her Sheikah family served the Hyrulean Crown, but her Gerudo family served the Gerudo Crown. She'd be torn.

I chewed on my lip, my hands folded in my lap. Suddenly, out of the blue, I heard a girl's euphoric cry.

"NAAAAAAAAAADDDDIIIEEEEEEEEE!" My nickname was called. I looked up and saw my little sister, Cara, pale blond locks and bright sapphire orbs directed at me. I didn't have the chance to stand before Cara was in my arms, crying.

"Easy, easy. Carrie," I said, using Cara's nickname, "what is it?"

"Impa tried teaching me how to ride a horse and I fell off!" Cara sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shhh. Carrie," I paused, backing her away from my shoulder so I could look into her sapphire blue eyes, "are you hurt?" I asked.

"No." Cara said.

"Well, then, you have no excuse. You have to get back on that horse." I said.

"B-b-b-b-but…" Cara began.

"You'll never get over your fear if you don't try again, Carrie." I said.

"Why? Why should I have to do that?" Cara asked.

"Because, if you never get back on that horse, you'll never ride another one." I said.

"So? I can walk!" Cara said.

"As a Princess, you should know how to ride." I pointed out.

"Naddie!" Cara cried.

"Cara, I learned how to ride a horse when I was younger than you. My first horse was an aggressive stud colt that needed an understanding hand," Goddesses, that hurt to talk about Caber like he was wild, "maybe Impa should let you choose the horse you ride. Once you choose the horse you want to ride, you can bond with it better."

Cara's tears dried, "You think so?" she asked.

"I know so. We're our father's daughters, and he had to pass on that training gene." I noted. Cara's dazzling smile, our father's smile, came through perfectly. I noticed how Cara was the perfect mix of our parents, with her pale blond hair like our mother, our father's sapphire eyes, our father's round eyes, our mother's nose, and our father's mouth. I would've looked more like Mother had I not been cursed, though I still had her face structure, and Mason looked more like Father, but Cara was a perfect mix of genetics.

"Ok! I'll try again. Can you come when I choose the horse?" Cara asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Cara! There you are!" Impa said.

"She just wanted me. And, she has something she wants to ask you, Impa." I said, standing up. I looked to Cara.

"I want to choose my own horse!" Cara said.

"You do now?" Impa looked to me and smiled.

"Can I Impa? Please please please?" Cara asked. I chuckled.

"I don't see why not. Let's go look." Impa said.

"I want Naddie to go with us!" Cara said. I laughed.

"If that's all right?" I asked Impa.

"Of course." Impa smiled.

Impa, Cara and I walked to the stables. Cara and Impa was looking at a younger, yet extremely gentle, black stallion with a single white stripe. He nickered gently at Cara.

"I think he likes you, Cara." I said.

"Impa?" Cara asked, her blue eyes sparkling. Impa nodded. They tacked up the stallion and lead him to the training pen. I walked with them, and watched as Impa helped Cara learn how to ride. The black stallion was being very gentle with my sister. Cara laughed when she got off the black horse.

"So Carrie?" I asked.

Cara answered by hugging the black stallion's head. She loved him. They had bonded.

"What are you going to name him?" Impa asked. That brought a pang of hurt. Impa had asked me the same thing when Caber and I bonded.

"Toshach." Cara said proudly. I smiled. That had been the name of our mother's first horse before Storm.

I left Cara and Impa to go back into the stables, where horses were whinnying with my arrival. I grabbed Caber's bridle and oiled it, missing the stallion that had once settled beneath it.

_I still miss you, my friend_. I thought. I stood up, putting Caber's bridle down. I walked over to his old stall, and to my surprise, a mare of light gold, with a flaxen mane and tail, blue eyes, three white stockings on her front legs and one back leg, on the other back leg was a white sock, and her build was very fancy but strong, with her head having a concave profile, was standing in his stall. Her beauty amazed me, but why was she in _Caber's _stall?

"Who are you, girl? What are you doing here?" I asked, petting her head. Her gray muzzle met my face as she blew. I blew back, establishing myself as a friend to her.

"Like her?" A feminine voice came through the stables. I turned to look into Malon's cerulean eyes. I smiled.

"Aunt Malon!" I said. I jogged over to hug her.

"Nice to see you, too, Naddie." Malon said.

"You brought the mare over?" I asked after a quick embrace.

"I did. She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Malon asked.

"She's for me?" I asked.

"Yes she is. I heard about Caber," Malon paused, putting a hand on my shoulder, "she is also out of Caber's dam and by his sire. She got more of a fancy build of the Hylian Sprinter, albeit, with the rare palomino coat and blue eye color of her Sheikah Trotter great-grandfather."

"She's Caber's full sister… How old is she?" I asked.

"She's about five. Well-trained, as well. Just needs an owner with a soft hand. I figured you would fit." Malon smiled at me.

"I don't know if I can accept her, Aunt Malon. It's only been a week since Caber died." I said.

"Naddie, I know. But, I want you to heal. Your father told me of your fight, and how losing Caber has set you back. Naddie, you need a constant companion. I know I can't bring Caber back," Malon paused, looking to the mare, "but I can offer you a gorgeous mare."

Tears met my eyes as I said, "you haven't named her?"

"No. I'm leaving that to you." Malon said. I looked back to the mare and walked over to her. I set a hand on her muzzle.

_I'd like to be your friend. Malon said you need a friend_. The mare said.

I smiled as I said, "Rhyah."

"You'll take her then?" Malon asked with a smile.

"Of course." I said breathlessly as I rubbed Rhyah's neck.

"I'm glad. You'll be pleased with her, as you were Caber I hope." Malon said.

"Aunt Malon?" I asked.

"Yes, Naddie?" Malon asked.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." I whispered. Tears spilled over my eyelids as I shut them tight. I felt Malon's arms come around me.

"Oh, Naddie. I think I do." Malon said as I sobbed into her shoulder.

_Rayne's POV: Hyrule Field_

I had taken Calla out for a run in Hyrule Field to get away from the Castle. It was still hard to believe Nadia was a Princess of all things! She was so humble, never prissy or anything like you'd expect a Princess to be, but she did have an air of nobility, so that could've pointed to her being a Princess.

I slowed my mare to a walk. Hyrule wasn't too different than Termina, but the races were significantly different. The Zora in Hyrule preferred cold, whereas in Termina they preferred warm, the Gerudo lived in the Sands with no water, whereas the Gerudo in Termina were Pirates. The Goron were similar to a point because they both lived on a mountain, but the Terminian could withstand cold temperatures, the Hyrulean could not. Then there were the Kokiri, a humanized version of the Deku Sprouts in Woodfall.

I heard a small voice laugh. I stopped Calla dead in her tracks and drew my bow and arrows.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Follow our voices!" The voice said. Female. Young, for sure. I kept my bow and arrows out and followed the laughter. It was similar to two young girls laughing. I was lead to the Gerudo Valley.

"What? Why am I…?" I wondered aloud. Two young Gerudo females appeared.

"Come! He awaits!" They said in unison.

"Amaro? No way in hell am I going there." I said.

"Follow! He has an offer!" They said in unison. Part of me wanted to follow, the other wanted to turn Calla around and run. How much could it hurt to hear Amaro out? If I had to run, I would.

I brought Calla into a walk, as I was lead into the Gerudo Fortress. The young Gerudos tied Calla outside and lead me into the throne room. Amaro turned and smiled.

"The young Master Rayne! How do you do?" Amaro asked, bowing. Why was he bowing before me? What was going on?

"I'm all right, but I should be with my fiancée right now…" I said evenly.

"Oh, you and Nadia are affianced? Wonderful!" Amaro said.

"Yes, why am I here?" I asked.

"I'm offering something to you. You love Nadia, right?" Amaro asked.

"Yes, I do. Always will." I answered.

"Good. Would you do anything to rid the world of Kade?" Amaro asked.

I couldn't hold my tongue, "Of course."

"Excellent! After my father is freed, I can offer something. If you kill Kade, Nadia will live. You two can still be the King and Queen of a world of your choosing. How about it?" Amaro asked. His voice was smooth, easy, and very, very sure. I smirked. I knew my answer.

"Anything to keep my lover."

_Kade's POV: Behind Hyrule Castle_

I was training with my sword and shield without fault or interruption. My wounds were healing well. I would have scars, but women liked tough men, right?

All I wanted was one woman though, and she was affianced to another. Nadia. I wanted that woman so bad, and I honestly hoped that I would live and Rayne would die, so she would be mine.

I put down my sword and shield and sighed. I would never get Nadia. Even if Rayne died, Nadia would eternally be Rayne's.

"Oh, the creation of our son, Koume!" A voice said.

"He looks down, Kotake. Should we cheer him up with the news Amaro has given him?" Koume said. I looked up, seeing Twinrova.

"What in the hell? How'd you find me?" I demanded.

"Oh, Kade dear! Our Amaro has offered the best." Kotake said.

"He's offered an offer you cannot refuse!" Koume said.

"That would be?" I asked.

"You can have Nadia after Ganondorf is released!" Koume said.

"But on one condition…" Kotake said.

"What's the condition?" I asked. My curiosity was piqued and I would listen to the old witches.

"You have to kill that farmboy, Rayne." Kotake said.

"You and Nadia can then be Queen and King of any land!" Koume said. I gave a small chuckle. I knew what I wanted.

"I'll do it. I'll _make _Nadia mine."

0*0*0*0*0

**O_O oh no… oh no… no no no no no no no no! Why did Rayne accept Amaro's offer? I could see where Kade would accept it, but… not harmless Rayne! He's supposed to be the **_good _**guy! Not the evil shadow! **

**On another note, Nadia has a new horse. How'd you like Nadia's relationship with Malon? I always figured if Malon hadn't gotten Link, Link would still let Malon be part of his life, and his children's. So therefore, Nadia and Malon have an aunt-niece relationship. **

**Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Cycle of Suffering

**Bluefoot: I asked him that too! He just "no comment!" Stupid farm boy, I'm gonna have to kick him in the spleen! *Rayne: Spleen?* Shut up Rayne, not happy with you. Anyway, yep! Nadia's new mare, Rhyah. As for Rhyah being like Caber… we're just gonna have to wait and see. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Darklantern12: I'll be honest when you first said Mephisto I was lost. Then I googled it and saw what you meant. I hope that it doesn't work either, but we're just gonna have to watch from a distance. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Lauren Chamberlain: I totally understand it! I mean, death to make Nadia theirs? What the hell boys? What the hell? Enjoy the chapter. **

_Nadia's POV: Hyrule Castle Stables _

After I was done crying, I separated from Malon. Malon's blue eyes searched mine.

"You're okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Aunt Malon. Honestly, I am. I'm just overjoyed." I said. Malon smiled.

"I'm glad. Your father was also looking for you. Something about Kakariko Village." Malon said.

"Oh. I'll find him. Thank you Aunt Malon." I said softly. Malon took me back in her arms for a second.

"No problem. I'm always around if you need me." Malon said.

"I know." I said with a smile. Malon put a hand on my shoulder.

"I should go. Sloane stayed home with my father and Ingo. He's probably driving them up the walls." Malon said.

"Tell Sloane I said hi." I said.

"I will. Enjoy Rhyah." Malon said, leaving the stable. I watched as she left and turned to my new mare. I stroked her neck.

"Well girl, it's you and me now." I said.

_I suppose so_. She said.

"You even have his attitude." I said with a smile.

_You… you understand me? _She asked.

"Telepathic. I'll explain why later." I said.

_Fair enough. Nadia, isn't it? _Rhyah asked.

"It is." I said.

_Nadia, what kind of riding do you do? _Rhyah asked.

"Well, I'm currently trying to save Hyrule. It's not easy on a horse, but you are Caber's full sister, so you must also be exceptional." I said.

_Yeah, I have stamina. _Rhyah said.

"That's good." I said. I groomed Rhyah when I heard boots on the stable floor.

"There you are!" Father said. I turned to him with a smile.

"Sorry. I was going to find you but I got caught up in my new mare." I said.

Father smiled and said, "It's understandable. Anyway, Impa says she knows the third Triforce holder."

I dropped the brush in my hand and said, "she does?"

"She says her name is Lilith." Father said.

"Does Impa know anymore about her?" I asked.

"Her father is Sheik." Father said.

"I thought that was just another form Mother used! Sheik is his own person?" I asked.

"I was surprised too, Naddie. When your mother told me the truth about Sheik, I was amazed." Father said.

"So, when are we going after Lilith?" I asked.

"As soon as a couple horses are tacked up. Impa is worried for Lilith's safety, and is convinced the girl will be safer here at the castle." Father said.

"What about Rayne and Kade? Should they go or should it be just you, Impa, and me?" I asked.

"A small party won't draw as much attention." Father answered.

"True." I said.

"I'll go tell Impa and have a couple servants tack up two horses. You can handle Rhyah?" Father asked.

"Of course. Go!" I said. Father smiled.

"You're reminding me of myself more and more." Father said as he turned away. I smiled.

"I am your daughter." I whispered when he was out of sight. I grabbed Caber's bridle and slipped it onto Rhyah's head. She nickered.

_A rescue mission? _Rhyah asked.

"Yes, it is. What a way to get to know each other." I said with a chuckle.

_I know, right? _Rhyah nickered. I lead Rhyah out of the stable and swung up onto her back. She stayed steady and I pet her neck.

"Good girl." I said. Right then, Father and Impa appeared.

"You're ready?" Father asked.

"I am." I said.

"We'll get our horses. You're going unarmed?" Impa asked. I chuckled and willed my fangs to grow.

"I'm _never _unarmed." I said with a smile. Impa smiled.

"I forget. Interloper." Impa said.

"Yes, always have been." I said. Impa and Father ran into the stable and got their horses. Father had a brown mare's reins in his hand, and Impa had her bay Sheikah Trotter stallion, Bane. They both mounted their steeds.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"We are, let's go." Impa said. Father nodded. I nudged my heels against Rhyah's sides and the three of us were on our way to Kakariko Village.

_Rayne's POV: Hyrule Field _

Amaro put an arm around my shoulder.

"You, my friend, are better than I thought." Amaro said.

"Well, I am partial Gerudo due to my great-grandmother being full. What are two male Gerudo to do?" I asked. Amaro laughed.

"Absolutely correct. My father will like you as well, and will grant you mercy." Amaro said. I smiled.

"And Nadia will be spared as well? I asked.

"Of course, she'll be your bride, won't she?" Amaro asked.

"That is true. What of Zelda? And Link?" I asked.

"If they step off the throne, they, too, will be spared." Amaro said.

"Good." I said. Amaro laughed.

"You seem awfully concerned for your fiancée's family." Amaro said.

"She loves them all. So I wouldn't want to start a marriage without them." I said.

"True, too true." Amaro said.

"Amaro!" A ragged voice yelled. Two witches flew above me within seconds and I ducked.

"WHOA!" I called out. Amaro and the witches laughed at me.

"Easy, we won't harm you!" One said.

"That's right! An ally of Amaro's is an ally of ours!" The other said.

"They're my grandmothers." Amaro explained.

"I'm Koume!" The one with fire said.

"And I'm Kotake!" the one with ice said.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Rayne." I said, reluctantly kissing Kotake's hand. The witch blushed.

"Oh, such a _charmer!_" Kotake said.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you blush, sister!" Koume said.

"So, is he with us against…" Kotake paused, and then spat, "_Kade_?"

"He is. He will be the King alongside Nadia." Amaro said.

"Good!" Koume said.

"But, there is news!" Kotake said.

"What is it?" Amaro asked.

"Nadia's left to find the third Triforce holder!" The witches said in unison.

"She has?" Amaro asked.

"I'll go after her! Follow after me, then we can release your father." _And I can get my wife. _I thought.

"We trust you. Grandmothers? Where have they gone to?" Amaro asked.

"Kakariko!" The witches said.

"All right, Rayne, go like you are headed for Castle Town, but go over that little bridge just beyond. You will make it to Kakariko Village." Amaro said.

"Thank you. Just, don't follow too close. Give me a good head start." I said.

"Fair enough. We don't need Nadia knowing of our little surprise." Amaro said.

"Exactly. See you in Kakariko." I said, leaving the fortress. I found my mare and made a run for Kakariko Village, my heart pounding. Nadia would be mine for good.

_Kade's POV: Hyrule Castle _

I saw Nadia leave. I heard where they were headed. Kakariko. To find the final Triforce holder. That was why the Twinrova had left. I whistled and a white stallion, completely tacked up, appeared. He nickered at me.

"Hello, Barrow. It's time." I said as I swung up onto the stallion's back. No doubt would Amaro, Twinrova, some Gerudos, and Rayne be shortly behind the three. I nudged Barrow's sides, taking an unknown trail to Kakariko Village. Barrow and I had to jump over a fence to get to the Trail of Death Mountain, and then we headed south.

I saw a young woman with fair, but tanned skin, long fiery red hair, and equally red eyes. She had to be Sheikah. She also had to be Gerudo. Her red locks were loose, and her red eyes trained on the gate of Kakariko. Right then, Nadia appeared with Impa and Link flanking her. Nadia stopped and got off her horse. Her copper eyes met the Sheikah/Gerudo's.

"Lilith?" Nadia asked. The young woman before her nodded in agreement.

"Yes. You must be Nadia. Impa has said much about you, Princess." Lilith said. Nadia looked back to Impa, then to Lilith.

"I've heard little, but from what I've heard, you've known your destiny." Nadia said.

"I do. I hold the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom." Lilith said.

"You are also to stop the releasing of Ganondorf." Impa said softly. The Sheikah woman then embraced Lilith.

"It's been too long." Lilith said.

"I agree." Impa said, backing away. Link was at Nadia's side. Lilith's crimson eyes met Link's sapphire blues.

"You must be Link. My father was proud to serve at your side." Lilith said.

"I was proud to have him at my side." Link said. Lilith smiled a bit.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anyway, I'm glad to meet you." Nadia said.

"As am I to you. Darkness has prevailed for too long. It's time for the evil to die." Lilith said.

"Coming from one of us Shadow Folk," Impa chuckled, "Lilith, you are something else."

"That's why I'm Sheik and Nabooru's daughter." Lilith said.

"Nabooru?" Nadia asked, looking to Impa and Link, who both nodded.

"Nabooru met Sheik not long after your father and Zelda married. They married, against the Gerudo. Nabooru was cast out, and birthed Lilith about a year after you were born. Sheik saw Lilith's destiny. I'm sure he saw yours too, but he was killed by the Gerudo for impregnating Nabooru." Impa said. Sadness crossed Impa's crimson eyes. Nadia looked to Lilith.

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine a life without my father, and I can only imagine the pain you've gone through without yours." Nadia said to Lilith. Tears met Lilith's eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Thank you. It has truly been difficult, Princess." Lilith whispered.

"Nadia, I insist on you calling me Nadia." Nadia said. Lilith smiled.

"Right." Lilith said. Nadia smiled back at her. I heard approaching hoof beats and saw Rayne. I approached Rayne, who dismounted his mare and drew a sword. I drew my own sword. My bloodlust was fueled, and I saw equal bloodlust in the farmboy's eyes.

"You damned shadow!" Rayne hissed.

"Farm brat." I said evenly. We made a run for each other, and in the blink of an eye, swords clashed.

"No!" Nadia screamed. But it was too late. A spell had fallen over Rayne and I. We were beyond control.

_Lilith's POV: Kakariko Village_

I had to hold Nadia back she was so upset at the two men fighting. I could tell she cared for both men, but she didn't need to be involved in their senseless actions.

"No! Lilith, let me go! Let me go!" Nadia screamed.

"You do _not _need to die! What they want is bloodshed, let have them have it and realize it's senseless!" I yelled.

"They'll kill each other!" Nadia protested.

"If you get involved, they'll kill you!" I said. Nadia's struggling stopped and her copper eyes met my crimson orbs.

"What?" Nadia asked.

"Nadia, they're under a spell. They don't know what they're doing." I said. Nadia's eyes then focused on the redhead and the black-haired men fighting.

"Amaro… he did this. He had to have." Nadia said. For a moment I swore I saw Nadia's eyes flash from scarlet to blue to copper.

"I agree." I said.

"We can't let them kill each other." Nadia said.

"Once one draws blood, they'll stop, I figure." I said.

"I have an idea." Nadia said. She reached over and took her father's sword. After that she stood in between the men and cut her palm, blood dripping onto the ground. Both men stared at the blood, confused.

"Blood has been spilt. Stop this now." Nadia ordered. The men instead lifted their respective blades, prepared to end Nadia's life. She gasped and I got her out of the way of the blades.

"You know, for having more Wisdom that Courage, you're a little insane." I pointed out. I looked up and both men had Nadia and I cornered. Nadia and I looked away, fully prepared for our lives to end.

"That is _enough! _You will _not _touch the other Triforce holders!" A male voice boomed through the area. I looked up and saw a male Gerudo.

"Amaro…" Nadia said breathlessly.

"You are an idiot! Drawing your own blood when a bloodlust spell is underway? That turns the enchanted on _you_." Amaro said.

"I was trying to stop them before I lost them _both_!" Nadia yelled.

"Leave her be!" I snapped.

"Oh, dear. You must be the third holder. I'm Amaro, holder of the Triforce of Power." Amaro said.

"Lilith, the daughter of Nabooru and Sheik." I said emotionlessly.

"Of Nabooru the Traitor." Amaro hissed.

"Nabooru the Sage of Spirit, you asshole!" Nadia snapped.

"You might want to watch your mouth, dear." Amaro snapped his fingers. The black haired man grabbed me and the redhead grabbed Nadia. Link and Impa tried getting to Nadia and I, but were detained by a force field. I saw two witches above Link and Impa, cackling.

"Oh, no, no, no!" One with ice said.

"They're about to realize their destiny!" The one with fire said.

"You mustn't interfere!" They said in unison.

"Nadia!" Link called.

"Lilith!" Impa called.

"Oh, Nayru! Please help us!" Nadia prayed.

"Farore…" I whispered.

Amaro came down, a knife in hand. He drew a Triforce in the dirt with his foot, and then sliced his palm open. He took my palm and sliced it open, as well. The redhead forced Nadia's bleeding hand over the Triforce, and the black-haired man forced my hand over the Triforce. I heard something rumble. The ground shook, yet Amaro, Nadia, and I stayed still over the Triforce. Black tentacles reached out to keep Amaro, Nadia, and I over the Triforce.

"By the Fire of Din, the Wind of Farore, and the Love of Nayru, we release the King of the Gerudo from his prison!" Amaro called out. Nadia and I struggled against the black tentacles. Nadia shifted forms to a wolf, but was forced back to her human form. A loud, high-pitched wail roared through the area. I wanted to cover my ears, to block out the sound, but it was impossible. The black tentacles kept me still.

Then a portal formed. I heard the familiar sound of glass shattering.

"The gate's been broken!" Impa called out.

"No… Goddesses no!" Nadia yelled. She and I started our struggling against the black tentacles with fervor, desperate to stop the Evil King's return.

"_With each life brought back, one must be put in its place…_" A voice called.

"I offer Rayne of Termina." Amaro said.

"No!" Nadia yelled. I watched as the redhead was pulled towards the portal. Nadia freed herself against the black tentacles and grabbed onto the redheaded man.

"_You must let him go!_" The voice called.

"I will not! I won't let Rayne go! I refuse!" Nadia yelled.

"_If you deny your wish…_" The voice warned.

"It isn't my wish for the Evil King to be freed!" Nadia yelled. She dug her heels in and forced the redhead, Rayne I assumed, to face her. She kissed him on the lips, her hair blowing in the powerful wind and her hands wrapped around his tunic. I saw his arms move around her and hold her close. I looked over to the black-haired man, and the spell seemed to be lifted from him as well. I saw disappointment cross his crimson eyes.

"_Someone must go!_" The voice said.

"I…" The black haired man began. I freed myself from the black tentacles and forced myself in front of him.

"You can't have this one either!" I said.

"Let him go! He would give himself for Ganondorf!" A witch yelled. Nadia separated herself from Rayne and looked to the witches.

"I offer Twinrova!" Nadia yelled.

"_Twinrova cannot be offered… only unrelated peoples can._" The voice said.

I saw Nadia look to Rayne.

_Nadia's POV: Kakariko Village_

My eyes stared into Rayne's. My heart pounded.

"I can't let you go." I said.

"Nadia…you must. Otherwise we'll be stuck here until we die." Rayne said.

"I can't lose you. I could lose Kade but…" I leaned my head onto his shoulder, "I need you. I can't lose you. Please don't." I said, tears meeting my eyes.

"If Kade goes, you die. You two, I figure are too connected that if one dies you both do." Rayne said.

"No. Rayne, please. I love you." I admitted.

"I love you too," Rayne gave me a quick kiss, "that is why I'm doing this." He let go of me and flew into the portal. I jumped after him, but landed at black-booted feet. I hit the ground and sobbed. Liquid crystals plopped onto the ground.

"Don't worry. You'll join him soon, little Princess." A deep voice said. I looked up into evil golden, Gerudo eyes. I gasped and backed away.

"Get away from her!" Father yelled.

"What can _you _do Link? You're stuck. Forced to watch your precious, and precocious, daughter die." His deep voice rang in my soul.

"Ganondorf…" I said.

"You are exactly correct," Ganondorf drew a sword, "now, die."

0*0*0*0*0

***Sees angry mob of Rayne-lovers and grabs a spear* BACK! BACK I SAY! RAYNE ISN'T GONE FOR GOOD! HE'LL COME BACK! **

***Sees mob of Kade-lovers approach* AW C'MON! REALLY? NADIA ADMITTED HER LOVE FOR RAYNE! GET OVER IT!**

***Both mobs settle, sighs* Thank God. They calmed down. Like I said, Rayne will come back because if he didn't, he'd haunt my nightmares, kind of like how the Stalchildren do… *shudders* creepy little bastards! Never should've left the forest, I tell ya! **

**Another note: What do you think of the Third Triforce holder, Lilith? The daughter of Nabooru and Sheik… yes I believe Sheik is his own person.**

**Also, the poll on my profile is still up for who's your favorite OC. Don't forget to vote! Whichever OC wins will be able to be used in a story as long as I am credited! **

**Enough of my rant. I'd love to read your lovely reviews! So, that little text box seems a little inviting now, doesn't it? Aw c'mon don't make me beg, I'm an unsightly crier. Lol review! **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Twinrova Down

**Epicness357: Thank you and enjoy the chapter! **

**MasterGranger343: Thank you! I know how you feel about finding stories out of sheer boredom, and a lot of them turn out really well! I'm flattered by your comments and I'm updating, so please read and enjoy! **

**Darklantern12: Yeah not exactly a comic-book geek, so google comes in handy lol! Thank you and enjoy the chapter. **

**Bluefoot: Little stunned are ya? That's okay. I kind of had a whiplash chapter. And as for Nadia hurting Ganondorf, you could use stronger words if you feel you need to, I won't be offended in the least :) and thank you for saying Lilith's a brilliant addition to the cast, I appreciate that. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Lauren Chamberlain: That sucks. I know how that feels, but I graduated last year. I actually thought I'd have this story done by the end of summer, but here we are at chapter 23! Enjoy the chapter, and I hope you feel better. **

**Sorry about the late update. I had a stomach bug and the smoke from all the fires is so thick where I live that I was basically bedridden. Enjoy the chapter all the same. Oh, and if any of you have birthdays coming up, let me know. Those will be double-chapter weeks :)**

_Nadia's POV: Kakariko Village_

I shifted forms and got out of the way of his strike. I jumped off the wall of a nearby house and jumped onto the Evil King's chest, snapping my jaws at his face. I saw fire, then ice, surround me.

"Will you just die?" Koume and Kotake asked. I saw the witches form together. I growled and noticed the sun was falling in the west. I saw my glyphs form on my body. I looked over to Lilith, who had green glyphs on her body, and Amaro, whose red glyphs shone brightly.

_You know what you must do. End Twinrova. _A smooth, low-pitched, cool and silky female voice entered my mind.

_I shall. For I am your servant, Nayru. _I replied to the goddess.

I snarled and howled. Twinrova laughed.

"Déjà vu! Growling gets you nowhere!" Twinrova said. I felt my hackles rise and I ran for Twinrova, attacking its leg. It tried using the combined fire and ice power, while Ganondorf chased after me with his sword. Luckily, Twinrova was distracted enough that Father and Impa were freed. Father ran and got his sword, going after Ganondorf. I suddenly had a deep red, large feline at my side with green glyphs. I saw Lilith's red eyes.

_Hi there, Lilith. _I said.

_Are you ready to destroy that thing? _Lilith asked.

_Let's do it. _I said.

Lilith roared and I howled. The combined sound created perfect harmony. It was a pure war cry calling for blood. The two of us, in synchronization attacked Twinrova. We amazingly knocked the combined witches down. Fire and ice splayed around us.

"Two Interlopers? You are still no match!" Twinrova said. I snarled and snapped my jaws. Lilith's claws dug deeply into Twinrova's flesh. Twinrova screamed, thousands of disharmonies floating through the air and assailing Lilith's and my sensitive hearing. I willed myself to stay still. I had no choice, otherwise Twinrova would be freed.

_What do we do if it screams and we can't attack? _Lilith asked. I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye. It was shaped like a shield and I sighed.

_Keep it down! I've got an idea. _I said. I shifted forms and ran for the shield. I saw it was a mirror shield and grasped it.

"Lilith! Let it go!" I said.

_But… _Lilith said.

"Just do it!" I yelled. Lilith freed Twinrova, and it focused on me. I ducked behind the shield and ran towards Lilith to shield her from the fire and ice. The beams deflected, hitting Twinrova. It screamed again.

"You little wench!" Twinrova cried.

"Lilith! Switch forms!" I said. Lilith swapped forms into a human.

"Take the shield and cover me!" I said.

"Got it!" Lilith said. She took the shield and I swapped forms into the wolf. I howled as Twinrova was hit with it's own magic. I felt my muscles bristle under my fur and I attacked whilst Twinrova was weak.

"You'll never win!" It called. I locked my jaws around its throat, adding pressure until I felt the life leave the creature. Everything in the area ceased. With one final blow, my fur was singed by fire and cooled by ice. Twinrova then died. I released my jaws and shifted forms.

"I just did, bitch." I said. I stood up to see Ganondorf looking right at me.

"Y-You couldn't have! You killed them!" Ganondorf said aghast.

"Permanently. They'll never return to life. A quick death will be their only solace. I could've made them suffer." I said.

"_You _are the one who will suffer!" Ganondorf lifted a hand to the sky and I shifted forms, prepared for whatever came. Clouds formed and dropped rain. I felt the cool water touch my aching burns and sooth the frostbite I had endured.

I heard the Ocarina play. I looked to my father, who was playing the Song of Storms, trying to get the rain to clear. Ganondorf went to attack him, but I jumped up with a snarl and pinned the Gerudo King to the ground. Ganondorf kicked me in the gut, sending me flying. I landed hard on the ground with a whimper. I tasted coppery blood in my mouth.

"I have underestimated you. I must flee, but we will meet again." Ganondorf then disappeared as the rain let up. I shifted forms again.

"Damnit!" I cursed as I held my stomach. Father, Impa, Kade, and Lilith surrounded me.

"Naddie, are you okay?" Father asked.

"Kicked in the gut," I coughed up a little blood, "blood's coming out of my mouth, I've lost Rayne and now I think Ganondorf's getting stronger. What do you think?" I asked weakly.

"I'll be back, I have a potion for this." Lilith said.

Father lifted me onto his back, "We're going with you." I leaned on my father's neck, closing my eyes and that was when I heard a groan. I looked towards the stairs to the Death Mountain Path and saw Amaro, suffering.

"No one attack him!" Impa said.

"Put me down." I said. Father reluctantly put me down. Although I was unstable on my feet, I walked to Amaro, crouching by his side. He groaned in pain.

"I didn't suspect…" Amaro began. Then it hit me. The curse of the Gerudo. One male born in _Hyrule _every one hundred years, and it hadn't been one hundred years since Ganondorf died.

"You're going to die. The Triforce of Power is leaving you." I said.

"It is, for my father… he's forcing it back to him." Amaro whispered.

"You realize your mistakes?" I asked.

"I do," Amaro whispered, "Nadia, I want you to give something to my mother."

"Of course." I said. Amaro handed me a golden pendant of the Gerudo symbol with a ruby in the middle of it on a gold chain.

"She gave this to me when I was born. She prayed I would live." Amaro whispered. His golden eyes filled with tears.

"What's your mother's name?" I asked.

"Aveil… tell her… tell Mother I love her…" Amaro breathed his last breath. I felt tears sting my eyes. Amaro was Aveil and Ganondorf's son, raised by Twinrova. I clutched the necklace in my hands.

"I promise. I will." I whispered. Surely Aveil would be devastated at the loss of her son she never got to know.

"Nadia?" Father asked.

"Aveil is his mother… oh Nayru, Aveil is his mother! She never got to know her son! Twinrova raised him to Ganondorf's image! Amaro will never know his mother." I said.

"It's tragic," Kade began, "a mother will never know her son. A son will never know his mother loved him."

"Nevertheless, he will be buried properly," Impa said, "I will see to it. Get Nadia and Lilith somewhere safe."

Father hoisted me onto his back again and said, "Of course. Be careful, Impa."

"I will. I always am." Impa said. Lilith led us to a house and led us inside. She gave me a potion and Father set me onto a bed. His hand met my cheek.

"Rest, Nadia. Get some sleep." His baritone voice was like a lullaby as I fell asleep.

_Lilith's POV: Kakariko Village_

I left Link and Nadia alone as I walked further into my home. I saw my mother, fast asleep despite the battle that had just happened. I walked into her room and woke her up.

"Lilith. What happened?" She asked, her golden eyes alert.

"Nadia is in the house, along with Link and his dark self. Nadia is injured, and resting. Ganondorf is back." I said. Mother sat up.

"Damn it all. Nothing could've prevented it?" Mother asked.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I was supposed to go with Nadia and prevent it from happening. I failed Father." I said.

"Sheik would've known you did your best. As do I." Mother said. She took my hand.

"Thanks. Mother, I think for your own safety you should come with me to the Castle. I don't want Ganondorf to get to you." I said.

"The Sages are being called back to the Chamber. I'll be safe. I only worry for you." Mother said, her golden eyes full of concern.

"I'll be safe. I've known my destiny, and I am trained for it, Mother." I said.

"I know, I still worry for my child." Mother said, a smile on her face.

"Any good mother would." I said. Mother got out of bed.

"I will help Link with Nadia. You should rest." Mother said.

"You know me. I'm like Father. I can last on little sleep." I said with a smile.

"That Sheikah blood in you always has made you strong." Mother admitted with a smile.

"The Gerudo blood has done the same." I said. Mother and I walked back into the main room, seeing Link alongside Nadia. I let my mind wander a little to what if. What if my father had survived? What if it had been him and myself in this position, not Nadia and Link?

I bit my lip and left the house to see the cool night. The puma inside me roared, begging for freedom, begging to go after Ganondorf that second. I held her back, knowing I was important to the destruction of Ganondorf.

"It's a nice night." A tenor voice behind me made me jump. It was Dark Link.

"It is. What business do you have with the King and Princess?" I asked him.

"I was once the top knight of the Royal Guard. I was even named Kade. Something within me snapped and I almost killed the Princess. For the past seventeen years I have been in Termina, repenting for my sins." Kade said. He stepped in line with me.

"Why does the Princess look so much like you? She has everything of yours except," I paused, looking into his crimson orbs, "your eyes." I said.

"That's true. Her eyes come from her Sheikah lineage, dulled in color by a curse that was set upon her by me." Kade said.

"You cursed her?" I asked.

"I regrettably did. It was selfish of me to force a curse on the woman promised to me when she obviously will always love another." Kade said.

"Rayne… she loves him." I said.

"You didn't notice from the kiss she gave him? In front of my eyes…when I love her, she loves another." Kade said.

"Unrequited love is the worst, I agree. But you do deserve it after the curse you set on her." I said.

Kade chuckled and said, "I suppose I do, Lilly." I glared at him.

"It's Lilith. Not Lilly, just Lilith." I said.

"Why's that? Lilith's a bit of a mouthful." Kade said.

"I know. But… my father was the only one who called me Lilly." I said softly.

"He was?" Kade asked.

"He died shortly after I was born, but my mother always said he called me Lilly. I was his little flower." My voice became strained and a tear ran off my cheek. I closed my eyes and a sob escaped my throat.

"I barely knew Sheik from my time in the Royal Guard. He was a nice man. He's probably with the Goddesses saying 'I have a damn good daughter.'" Kade said.

"You think so?" I asked him quietly.

"I know so. He's proud of you, wherever he is." Kade said.

"I know you're the dark version of the King… but what about you? Other than Nadia, have you ever had someone to latch on to?" I asked.

"My horse. That's about it." Kade said.

"Oh, tell me. There's more." I said.

"While I was in Termina, a family took me in as their son. They lived near Ikana, so the odd never fazed them. It never fazed them I wouldn't age until…" Kade trailed off.

"Until?" I prompted.

"Until they were killed. The Garo had teamed up with some ReDead. They… they wouldn't allow for Terminian Hylians to live near the Valley… I was spared." Kade's crimson eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

"You have known much sorrow." I said.

"I have. Regrettably I have caused much sorrow too." Kade said softly. He looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"You love Nadia, and your loved your family that adopted you. They called you son. You loved that, them. And they loved you. Nadia loves you too, but in her own way. She tried saving both you and Rayne from killing each other before Ganondorf appeared. Rayne sacrificed himself so you could protect the one woman you both love." I said.

"You can read people like a book, like Sheik could. When he died, we were all saddened. Including me, and I barely knew him. He lives on in you." Kade said.

"As you will live on in someone else one day." I said.

"Who would marry me? Have children with me?" Kade asked.

"She's out there, somewhere," I said as I took his hand. His crimson eyes brightened and he smiled. I smiled back at him.

"We should go back inside. We need to know if Nadia's all right." Kade said. Apprehension and fear filled his eyes as he drew his hand away.

"You're afraid." I said.

"No! No, Lilith…" Kade said.

"Tell me, what do you fear?" I asked.

"I, I fear," Kade paused, licking his lips, "I fear being unloved."

"Seems we have the same fear." I said. His eyes looked into mine, something unknown to me filling them. There was a bit of nostalgia, maybe some compassion?

"Damn you're Sheik's daughter all right." Kade said. He walked towards the house.

"Kade," He paused and looked at me, "I'll be here if you need me." I said.

"Thanks." Kade said with a smile. He went inside, and I followed him.

_Impa's POV: Kakariko Graveyard _

I had enough time after burying Amaro to stop by Sheik's grave. I kneeled in the dirt and read his gravestone over one hundred times, but it was impossible for the pain to stop.

I could've saved my younger brother from the Gerudo, but he insisted on dealing with them alone. He could've been with his daughter and Nadia, training them every single day instead of telling me just to keep Nadia safe and to train Lilith. Sheik should've been with his daughter, not six feet under.

It was all my fault. It was _all my fault_ he was dead. I should've stopped him. I should've convinced him and Nabooru to move to Castle Town so they'd be safe. I should've watched Lilith grow up alongside Nadia.

"Don't blame yourself, Impa." A deep voice said. I turned and saw my brother. Or rather, my brother's ghost, but his face wasn't completely covered.

"Sheik!" I stood up.

"Impa, don't blame yourself. Sister, you protected Lilly and Nadia like I wanted you to. They grew up nicely." Sheik said.

"You should've watched Lilith grow up. You should've been here, teaching her how to use a sword, not Nabooru or me. You." I said.

"It was a fool's choice on my part to just fight off the Gerudo. I'm just glad that before I fought them, I got to see my little Lilly, my flower." Sheik said.

"I should've stopped you, not carry your dead body back to Nabooru!" I said.

"Impa, you know these things happen and there's nothing to do to change them. Like Link's journey in Termina. He may have saved Termina, but Mikau, the Deku Butler's son, and Darmani were lost as a result. They were glad they could heal before death, like I did." Sheik said.

I looked into his red eyes. Goddesses his eyes were such a light red they were near pink just like his daughter's eyes.

"Impa… my part was played. But I wasn't the last Sheikah. Nor are you. You know that there are more that fled to Termina." Sheik said.

"I know, but Aroma has forsaken her lineage! Her son's lineage! The Sheikah in Ikana are dead! The only other Sheikah in Termina are around Snowhead, and they are few." I said.

"You know they will have to return home. Termina is destined to become the Twilight Realm." Sheik said.

"What?" I asked.

"You will see. Protect Lilly for me." Sheik said.

"I will." I said as Sheik disappeared. Tears met my eyes and a few fell off my cheeks. I realized it was near sunrise and left the graveyard.

0*0*0*0*0

**So, what do you guys think of miss Lilith? It's fun writing in her POV to me, so I think she's turned out pretty awesome. **

**Oh, her Interloper animal is a melanistic jaguar, except she's a deep red as her Interloper form. So she's more like a feline. She's going to be more reserved, and maybe a bit more standoffish at times. So she's a counterbalance to Nadia.**

**Twinrova is dead! YAY! Those creepy old hags needed to die a long freaking time ago, and that battle was for you, Bluefoot! On another note Amaro has died. He's realized his sins in death, and what do you think of Aveil being his mother? I'll give more information on it either next chapter or the one after, when Nadia returns Aveil's necklace to her. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Review please**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: Serenade

**Bluefoot: Yeah, Amaro's gone *sniffles* I feel sorry for Aveil, but she's strong, isn't she? And YEAH TWINROVA'S DEAD! DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD… uh oh don't remember the rest. Eh no matter. Thanks for the kind words about the fight, I suck at making fight scenes! And yeah, don't high five Nadia… I still have a scar from it… Enjoy the chapter**

**Darklantern12: Thank you. I'm glad it wasn't **_too _**cheesy that I added in Sheik's ghost... that was my biggest worry about that scene. Enjoy the chapter. **

**MasterGranger343: Hehehe, I can be just as evil, if not more, than Ganondorf when it comes to questions about my stories. And as for Lilith and Kade, I got BIG plans for them… lol enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest: Well, I have updated! Enjoy the chapter that'll hopefully make you stand correctly lol jk! **

Nadia's POV: Kakariko Village

I awoke before anyone else. I opened my eyes to see Lilith awake, something clutched in her hand. I got up slowly, realizing I still had Amaro's necklace in my hand. Lilith's light red eyes focused on mine.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Can we talk?" I asked. Lilith nodded and led me outside. I followed her to the entrance of the Kakariko Graveyard.

"What is it?" Lilith asked.

"I just… I know you're probably confused a bit. I'm offering to help you understand everything." I said.

"Kade cleared some things up last night after you fell asleep." Lilith said. I chuckled.

"I wouldn't say I was asleep. I'd say I went unconscious." I said.

"You probably did. I wanted to be gentler on you." Lilith said.

"Thanks. Anyway, Kade talked to you?" I asked.

"He did. He cleared up some things." Lilith said.

"What did he clear up?" I asked.

"Your appearance, the reason he wants to help you, and he even gave me some peace about my father." Lilith said.

"I'm glad. But, I have questions for you." I said.

"That would be?" Lilith asked.

"Your Interloper form. What is it?" I asked.

"A jaguar. Like a cat, but bigger and more powerful." Lilith said.

"With rounded ears." I added.

"That, too." Lilith said. She started walking the Graveyard and I followed her to one singular grave. The gravestone read "Sheik."

"Your father." I said softly.

"He died a while after I was born, to keep the Gerudo from trying to take me from my mother. It worked effectively." Lilith said.

"You miss him, though. You want him here." I said.

"I do miss him. I wished he could've taught me how to hold a sword, how to ride a horse, and how to shoot an arrow from a longbow." Lilith said.

"Impa taught you, I assume?" I asked.

"Everything except how to ride a horse. I learned that from my mother." Lilith said.

"I see," I paused, "I've always had my father. He taught me swordsmanship, horsemanship, and a little magic. It must be hard, figuring that your father couldn't teach you."

"It is. I haven't even had a father figure. Mother never counted on remarrying or… anything else" Lilith sighed.

"A stepfather never would've accepted you, being the daughter of a Sheikah and a Gerudo. Come to think of it, a stepfather probably never could accept his wife's other children." I said

"You're right there. I've never even had a close friend beyond my mother and Aunt Impa." Lilith said.

"Impa's your aunt?" I paused, "consider yourself lucky you hadn't been in a castle full of guards, nannies, sometimes milkmaids, and often handmaidens." I admitted with a sigh.

"What's it like? In the palace?" Lilith asked.

"Horrible. You're not free; you never are as a Princess. You go into town and everybody's thinking you're the daughter of a horrible man who raped your mother when you aren't, you're the daughter of the King. You just…" I paused, searching for the right words, "it hurts so much."

"We've both known sorrow, in various forms. I've had little freedom due to being part Gerudo. Had I wandered out of Kakariko Village, the Gerudo would've kidnapped me." Lilith said.

"To keep the Hylian population from wondering, my mother and father cooped me up in the Castle. I wasn't allowed to wander. I'd often escape to the Temple of Time. We had the Kokiri's Emerald in our possession. I often held the stone. But I was always found. I was always…" I trailed off.

"Confined." Lilith and I said in unison. My copper eyes met her ruby orbs. She smiled.

"Seems we do have much in common." Lilith said.

"We do. Through our Interloper forms, we are free." I said with a smile.

"We are. Yesterday I would've believed you had the Triforce of Courage, and me the Triforce of Wisdom, but now I see that you have Wisdom." Lilith said.

"I do have a part of Courage, as you have a part of Wisdom. It seems we take after our lesser Triforce." I said.

"It seems so." Lilith said. Her red eyes were filled with glee. I heard footsteps approaching. Lilith did as well, for she growled. I growled as well.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I know this." Lilith shifted forms. I followed suit and howled. Lilith roared.

"Lilith! You know better than to roar at your mother!" Nabooru said. Lilith was taken aback and she shifted forms. I stayed in wolf form, in case. Nabooru appeared, her golden eyes calm and cool. The Sage of Spirit gave me a look. I shifted back.

"Sorry. We're just being extra cautious, Mother." Lilith said.

"I understand that," Nabooru then looked to me, "it's nice to meet you, Nadia."

"It's nice to meet you too, Nabooru. I've heard much." I bowed my head in respect.

"I've heard much about you as well. You ran away from home. To Termina." Nabooru said.

I blushed lightly and said, "Well, yeah. I did."

"I understand that. Being raised in the Gerudo Society, you often wish for freedom." Nabooru said.

"I can only imagine." I said.

Nabooru smiled and said, "Everyone is up. We're headed for Castle Town as soon as you two get back in the village."

"Then we should head out." I said.

"Agreed." Lilith said.

"Let us go." Nabooru turned on her heel, Lilith following her a couple steps. I looked back to the graveyard. Was my paternal grandfather buried here?

"Lilith?" I asked. Lilith and Nabooru stopped, looking at me.

"My father's father was a Sheikah… were you ever told who he was?" I asked.

Lilith shook her head and said, "No. I'm sorry. Aunt Impa thought it better if I didn't know much of Sheikah Society."

"Oh. Okay." I said. I started walking behind them, stealing a glance back at the graveyard once. I swore I saw an older man with light brown hair and bright red eyes staring back at me with a smile. I stopped, recognizing his facial features. They were like my father's.

"Grandfather…" I whispered softly. He nodded.

"Good luck, granddaughter." My grandfather disappeared. A chill settled over my skin, immediately replaced with warmth. I followed Nabooru and Lilith back into the village. I saw Kade, my father, and Impa awaiting us. I saw Rhyah looking straight at me. She nickered softly. I approached my mare, burying my face in her mane. Too much death, too much loss, had finally gotten to me.

_I'm glad to see you're all right. You were bleeding badly yesterday_. Rhyah said.

_That bad? _I asked her.

_Yeah, it was_. Rhyah said.

"You ready?" Father asked me quietly after I separated from my mare.

"Yeah. Who's riding Calla?" I asked, concern for Rayne's mare filling me. I looked to the gray mare, which had a look of sadness in her brown eyes.

_Where's Rayne? _Calla asked me.

_I don't know. I don't Calla. I'm sorry. _Tears filled my eyes. Rhyah nickered at me and nuzzled my head. Calla nickered quietly, a sound of grief. I saw Impa reach out and pat the mare.

"It's all right, girl. We'll get him back." Impa said.

_Is it true? _Calla asked me.

_I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. _I said to her. A tear trickled out of Calla's eye. Tears poured out of my own eyes. Rhyah set her muzzle on my shoulder, an attempt to comfort me. I leaned into her delicate head.

_You've had too much loss. _Rhyah said. I sniffled and held my tears back. I saw Lilith approach Calla, and pet the mare. Calla leaned her nose into Lilith's chest.

"I'm sorry." Lilith whispered inaudibly. I was positive that I only heard her, because no one else responded to her except Calla.

_I am, too. _Calla said.

"Lilith?" Lilith looked to me, "Why don't you ride Calla? She seems to like you just fine." I said.

"I don't know…" Lilith looked to the mare.

_I'd be fine with it. _Calla said.

"I think she'd be fine with it, too." I said.

"I guess I will." Lilith put a foot in Calla's stirrup and got onto the gray mare. Calla lifted her head, but still looked sad.

_She's gentle. She'll take care of you, Calla. _I said to Calla.

_I still want Rayne, _Calla paused, _but she'll have to do. _

_There's the Calla we know_. I said to the gray mare. I pet Rhyah's gray muzzle. Rhyah nickered. I placed Rhyah's reins on her neck and swung up onto the mare's back.

"Nabooru? You'll have to ride double with one of us." I said.

"I can handle that." Nabooru said. I offered the Sage of Spirit my hand. She swung up onto Rhyah behind me.

_Sorry about that girl_. I apologized to Rhyah.

_You two aren't heavy. It's okay. _Rhyah nickered.

"Then we're headed home?" Father asked.

"I think so." I said. Father got onto his mare, then Kade his white stallion. Impa was the last to mount, looking once back at Kakariko. She swung up onto her bay stallion.

The trip home was quiet, and filled with heavy air. Nabooru was comfortable being behind me. She wasn't gripping me tightly, or at all. She was confident. The six of us passed over the drawbridge. The townspeople tried getting at my father, but they saw me as a curse of existence. Once we were safely inside the gate, we all dismounted our horses. I patted Rhyah, who nickered.

"She adores you, you know that?" Father asked me. I looked back to my father.

"I know. I adore her too. She's Caber's sister, of course I'd adore her." I said, looking into Rhyah's eyes. Rhyah's blue eyes seemed calm and serene. Nabooru patted the mare.

"She's a beautiful beast. The Gerudos would kill for a horse with her standards." Nabooru said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, she's smaller, but not too small to carry two people, has most likely great stamina, and is, for lack of a better word, fancy." Nabooru said. Rhyah's eyes filled with happiness.

_That's flattering. _Rhyah said. I smiled.

"She's flattered you're talking about her." I said. Rhyah nickered again. I suddenly looked down at my red tunic, seeing the dark blood I had received from the other day. I needed the Palace Hot Springs, and quickly.

"C'mon, let us get the horses into the stables and get into clean clothing, or even bathe." Father said. We lead the horses into the stables. I patted Rhyah one more time.

_I'll be back tonight. We'll go for a short ride_. I said to the mare.

_That sounds like fun, Naddie_. Rhyah nickered.

I smiled, trusting the grooms to care for Rhyah, and went into the palace. Once in my room, I undressed, put on my white silk robe, grabbed a towel, and a bar of lavender soap. I walked through the courtyard, unseen, and found the hot springs, unoccupied. I looked around, to make sure no Royal Guard were around, and took off my robe. I settled into the hot springs, letting my aching muscles relax from their overuse. The steam from the hot springs had made a fog over the area.

I closed my eyes, thinking about Rayne. How he was always so sure I would be his. What had changed? Had Kade changed our relationship that much? Was Kade's presence in my life enough to make Rayne jealous?

I leaned my head against the side of the spring. I saw the water turning pinkish due to the crusted blood on my body. I quickly dipped under, letting my hair wet. I had cut it after Amaro had attacked me, and Kade said it had been a shame I cut my hair. Rayne never protested.

"I miss you." I whispered, thinking of Rayne. I closed my eyes and I could still see his dark, fiery red locks, his sure cerulean eyes, and that little smile that just made my heart flutter. His kisses were stable, slow, and warm. I felt tears meet my eyes and let them fall into the hot spring. I hummed the Song of Healing, or what I remembered of it, softly, my tears subsiding. I kept my eyes closed, thinking of Rayne.

I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me and was immediately alert. I stood up straight, ready to jump out of the hot springs and shift forms.

"Who's there?" I asked.

No response. Maybe it was my imagination. I grabbed my bar of soap, lathering up my hair first, and then rinsing it. I lathered my body next, letting the rest of the dried blood on my body flow into the water. I pulled myself out of the hot springs and toweled off, and put my robe back around my body, tying it closed. I dried my hair a bit more, before looking back to the bush behind me. It was about my height, with a lot of foliage.

Curiosity overcame me and I rustled the bush myself. Kade jumped out and I shrieked, jumping backwards. Was he watching me the whole time?

"Nadia, please it… I swear to Din it's not what…" Kade said.

"Explain yourself!" I ordered.

"I didn't mean to watch you. I heard a delightful tune… I followed the sound and found you." Kade said.

_Okay, not watching me the whole time… a little comforting. _I thought.

"That didn't give you a right to stay." I said.

"I couldn't help it. You're just, well-endowed." Kade said. I felt my jaw drop and I slapped Kade, grabbed him by his tunic and threw him into the hot springs. Okay, maybe that was a little over-the-top, but I felt a little violated! I had the right. Kade clambered out of the hot springs, coughing.

"Was that necessary?" Kade asked.

"A little, yes! Don't women deserve _some _privacy?" _Especially grieving women? _I added mentally.

"I know! I couldn't really help it!" Kade protested.

"Don't make me throw you back in that hot spring. I'll do it." I said, turning on my heel and walking back towards the castle. My cheeks were red with fury and tears had blurred my vision as I ran into the castle and promptly into my bedroom. I made sure the wooden door was securely shut behind me before anything else.

I quickly grabbed clean undergarments and put them on, and I put on a dark blue gown. It wasn't quite a nightgown, but yet it wasn't quite a ball gown. It was casual, yet formal. Someone knocked on my door.

"Nadia?" Aveil's voice penetrated through the wood.

"Come on in, Aveil." I said. The Gerudo woman entered, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Link said I needed to see you. What is it?" Aveil asked. I walked over and grabbed her necklace, and she gasped.

"My son… he was the one who had this…" Aveil whispered. Aveil's tan hand wrapped around the golden amulet.

"Amaro told me that you gave this to him, praying he would live." I said. She stared at the pendant, pain crossing her face.

"Ganondorf raped all Gerudo, even the Terminian Gerudo. He went a little beyond Link coming and saving Termina. I… I was the first raped. And Ganondorf, after he," Aveil swallowed painfully, "did the deed, he made it so I became younger. I became your father's age at that time. I was supposed to be an elder by now, with a daughter to take my place as captain." Aveil said.

"That's got to be painful, knowing your certain future was ripped from beneath you." I said. I knew how she felt, a little at least.

"It was. And I became pregnant. When my son, who I guess is Amaro, was born he was sickly. I gave him this necklace, praying to the Goddesses he'd live. I wanted my son to live, to make him different from his father. He was given to a family in Clock Town, because the medicines there could save him. As it seems, the family I gave my son to must've died, and Twinrova got him. Named him Amaro. The family told me they named him… they named him Ordon." Aveil said softly.

"Aveil, I'm so sorry. Amaro wanted me to tell you he loves you." Tears had met my eyes, feeling some sympathy for the woman before me. Aveil started sobbing and hugged me. I hugged her back, tears escaping my own eyes. I could relate to Aveil. We had both just lost a person we loved and cared for.

Aveil finally backed away, sniffling.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Aveil said.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine with it, Aveil. I needed a bit of comfort too." I gave her a sad smile. Aveil smiled back at me.

"Thank you for being with my son in the end." Aveil said.

"In the end, Amaro died, but Ordon came back to life. Ordon was the person who wondered about you. Ordon was the one who loved you. Amaro was the ruthless killer like Ganondorf." I said.

"And that is how I'll see it. Ordon is my son. Amaro is Ganondorf's." Aveil said. I nodded.

"Aveil, I'm going to need your help. The people of Termina need to leave their land." I said.

"Why? What is it?" Aveil asked. I explained what the Great Fairy at the Great Bay Temple had said to me. She listened and nodded understandingly. She even smiled towards the end.

"I will help you. For my son." Aveil said.

"Thank you, Aveil. I understand if some of your crew doesn't want to leave Termina, and they can handle that." I said.

"They'll leave Termina, if it means preserving our people." Aveil said. I smiled slightly.

"Good. Because I have a feeling your Gerudo, Lilith, and Nabooru may become the only ones left in Hyrule after this battle." I said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Interloper." Aveil smiled slyly.

0*0*0*0*0

**A chapter in only Nadia's POV! That hasn't happened… oh wow in forever. O.O**

**Aveil took Amaro's death hard, but she's willing to help Nadia if it means avenging her son, so that's good. **

**Kade kind of got his ass handed to him, don'tcha think? Don't mess with an Interloper! I still have teeth marks around my leg, and I wonder… Nadia did it. Just saying, Nadia did it. Don't piss her off *whispers* word to the wise! **

**And Nadia and Lilith found common ground, which is good, because otherwise they'd be fighting like cats and dogs, get it? Wolf and melanistic jaguar, cats and dogs? *crickets* damn. There goes my stand-up comedy career… **

**Lol, review! And my poll is still up, vote while you can! **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: Requiem

**MasterGranger343: Those feelings of an epic battle are most likely correct! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Bluefoot: I figured a calm chapter was in order. I mean, Nadia with losing Rayne she deserved a bit of a break. I liked using Ordon as a name, because if memory serves correctly it's the name of a town in Twilight Princess. If I remember right. And with Amaro/Ordon's peace in death, I figured that he deserved a name just as peaceful. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Darklantern12: Well, Kade can't outsmart a wolf's senses… yes, he probably felt like a dumb*** for getting caught. And he's supposed to be a form of Link? *Shakes head* for shame Kade, for shame. Enjoy the chapter.**

_Lilith's POV: Hyrule Castle_

I had been settled into a room, but something within me was still at unease. I rose from the bed I was sitting on and I walked into the main hall, seeing servants hustle and bustle throughout, trying to get chores done. I realized what Nadia had meant by this castle was a sort of prison.

I went back upstairs and I heard Nadia's voice waft through the hall. She was speaking to Aveil, Amaro's mother, about getting the people out of Termina. I stayed silent for a bit, noticing Nadia's eyes were changing from coppery to scarlet red to blue and back. Was Kade's curse lifting on her? Then why were just her eyes changing? They had done the same when she was watching Kade and Rayne fight.

Aveil's mannerisms were very Gerudo. She didn't talk with her hands all that often, but when she did it was on an important subject. She wore typical Gerudo clothing that was red, and it just seemed to fit the Gerudo Captain.

When Nadia spoke, she spoke with her hands. She had changed from her bloodstained red tunic with black tights to a casual dress of dark blue. She looked like a Princess, just not like King Link and Queen Zelda's daughter. How hard had that been for her? She had given me just a glimpse of what her life was like, and I had no idea how bad it really was.

I finally approached the two women with a smile on my face. Nadia smiled back.

"Lilith! Just in time." Nadia said.

"For what?" I asked.

"To hear how we're getting the Terminians out of Termina." Aveil said with a sly smile. This woman was growing on me.

"I'm all ears." I said.

"Aveil is of Termina. She can convince her Gerudo to spread the word around Great Bay that people need to head for the portal. Ruto, being a Zora, can help convince the Terminian Zora." Nadia said.

"Then Link is the savior of Termina. He can convince the Clock Town residents to go through the portal." Aveil said.

"What of Snowhead? Woodfall?" I asked. I didn't know much of Termina, but I knew enough.

"That is where you and Impa, Kade and Darunia, and Saria and me come in. You and Impa will head for Snowhead and Ikana, same with Kade and Darunia. Saria and I will head for Woodfall with Romani to convince the Dekus to come to the Kokiri Forest, which will then be sealed with Saria outside so the Sages can still collaborate. You and Impa will be helping the Terminian Hylians and any other species besides the Goron, because you two being Sheikah, the People of Ikana will most likely listen, and Kade and Darunia will be helping the Gorons." Nadia said.

"The Shadow People of Ikana are mostly dead. The survivors fled to Snowhead. And what I know of Ikana, they're undead residents aren't leaving." I said.

"There were Sheikah in Ikana?" Nadia asked. Aveil nodded.

"When the Ikanian War happened, they were sent to the front lines. Most all died, but Madame Aroma and others fled to other regions. For example, Aroma fled to Clock Town, eventually giving birth to Kafei, another Sheikah, the stepson of the Mayor of Clock Town. She has forsaken her and her son's lineage. The rest, of what I know, fled to the Snowhead Mountains." Aveil said.

"That all Impa knows of as well." I agreed.

"Wow, so they really are almost gone." Nadia said.

"They do live in Snowhead from what I know. I've seen a few, but they're so quiet that you have to focus to find them." Aveil said.

"That means that Ikana needs to be forsaken, unfortunately," I began, "but Impa and I must find the other Sheikah before Kade and Darunia go in. We'll head to Termina first." I said determinedly.

"With a couple Royal Knights. It's better to have safe travels than not." Nadia said. I nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough. I'll gather Impa. We'll leave by sunset." I said.

"Be aware, we have Gerudo eyes on us all." Aveil said.

"That's why I've learned the art of bow and arrow on horseback." I smirked. Nadia smiled fully.

"You have typical Gerudo skills. That will help us all immensely." The Princess told me.

"My mother figured as such." I said.

"While you're in Termina, don't be afraid to shift. It'll help you in the long run." Aveil said. I nodded and looked to Nadia.

"I will ready. Where will we base this operation?" I asked.

"Lon Lon Ranch. The ranch's owner is a friend of the family, and she, too, is part Gerudo like you, Lilith. The ranch is unprotected, but with guards and spells, it will be protected and the Gerudo won't expect us there." Nadia said with a nod.

"Sounds fair. I will go gather Impa. We will prepare." I said.

"If you need to find us, we're around." Aveil said. I nodded and left the corridor to find my aunt. I wandered through the castle until I spotted white hair.

"Impa!" I called. Impa turned and smiled.

"Lilith, what brings you here? And you're wearing a dress?" Impa asked. I looked down and remembered I, too, was wearing a casual gown like Nadia's, just forest green in color.

"Oh, yes, that. But, Nadia has a plan to get the people out of Termina." I said.

"I heard. I was there, Lilith." Impa said.

"You… wait, we aren't the Shadow Folk for anything." I smiled.

"That is true. And the plan is a good one. I know exactly where the rest of our people are, and with you there, they will be convinced to come home." Impa said.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." Impa said. I nodded and sighed.

"This burden, it's heavy." I said softly. Impa hugged me close.

"I know it is. I've seen you bear it for years. I just wish I could've made it easier on you." Impa said. I leaned into my aunt's chest, holding tears back. I refused to cry. I couldn't cry, not now. I had to be strong.

_You'll make it, Lilly. I'm right here with you. _A deep baritone voice entered my mind. I backed away from Impa.

"Aunt Impa?" I asked.

"Yes?" Impa asked.

"Do you think Father's with me?" I asked.

"He is. He always has been." Impa said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You have his light red eyes. I know that every time I look at you, I see him, so he is always with you." Impa said.

_You know she's right, Lilly. _My father said. I smiled a little.

"I know he is." I whispered. Impa smiled at me.

A couple hours passed. Nadia and Link had gathered all the Sages in the Chamber of Sages in the Temple of Time. I stood alongside my mother and Impa, and Nadia stood between her father and Saria. The other Sages, Darunia, Zelda, Ruto, and Rauru looked to Nadia and I.

"What is this?" Rauru asked.

"We have to rescue the Terminians." Nadia said simply.

"For what reason? What is going on?" Ruto asked.

"Ganondorf has returned. He's aiming to take the Sacred Realm. And we all know if the Sacred Realm falls to evil, Termina will fall." Link said.

"So the residents have to be saved, otherwise they, too, could fall to evil." I said.

"Then where do your daughter and Sheik's daughter come in, Brother Link?" Darunia asked.

"I am the Interloper of Wisdom." Nadia said.

"And I am the Interloper of Courage. We have the power to stop Ganondorf." I said.

"Seems to make sense. But why are we all gathered?" Rauru asked.

"We need Ruto and Darunia's assistance. Darunia will go with one team to retrieve the Goron. Ruto will go with Aveil to retrieve the Zora, Gerudo, and Terminians. My daughter will go with Saria to try to convince the Deku to come to Hyrule. Impa and Lilith will try to retrieve the surviving Sheikah." Link said.

"Are you sure this will work? I mean, we are virtual strangers to the others of our respective kinds in Termina." Ruto said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." I spoke up. The Sages looked to me.

"We go one team at a time. Impa and myself will start, looking for the surviving Sheikah, for we like the shadows." I said.

"Then I'll go with Saria to Woodfall. We'll do our best to convince the Deku to follow us to the Kokiri Forest." Nadia said.

"After will be Darunia and Kade, and they will get the Goron population on Snowhead." Link said.

"Kade? Isn't that Dark Link?" Darunia asked.

"It is, Darunia. But he wishes to repent for the sins he has committed." Zelda said softly.

"How are we sure he won't stab me in the back?" Darunia asked.

"I'll go with you, if needed. Me, being a warrior, I won't let him touch you." I said. Eyes were on me again. I sighed.

"Is it _that _hard to trust me? I'm Sheik's daughter, for Farore's Sake!" I burst. I saw my mother smile in the corner of my eye.

"I'd trust her, why wouldn't you?" Nadia asked. The Sages exchanged glances, except my mother.

"All right. You'll go on two trips then." Darunia said.

"Just don't screw it up, Interloper." Ruto said.

"How could I? It'll help to have me on your side." I shifted forms and roared. The Sages looked amazed at the pure power of Farore. Nadia smiled and shifted into her wolf form. She howled and I roared, the two tones creating a pure harmony.

"That's… that's beautiful." Rauru said.

"Isn't it? They're harmonious, and they represent everything pure." Impa said.

"When they first cried together in their respective animal form, it was pleasant to listen to." Link said.

"Then I think our decisions are made. We'll save the Terminians." Zelda said, smiling at her husband. Link smiled back.

"I think tonight we'll dispatch Impa and Lilith." Link said.

"I think that's fair. What about you, Lilith?" Impa asked me. I shifted forms.

"I believe that the sooner, the better. Am I borrowing a horse?" I asked.

"Calla. She seems to like you just fine." Nadia said, referring to the gray mare I had rode earlier.

"Good, because I like her, too." I answered.

Impa and I left the Chamber of Sages to prepare for our trip to Termina. I grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows along with the scimitars my mother had given me for my fifteenth birthday. I dressed in a skin-tight dark green suit that covered every piece of my body beside my lower arms and my head and the suit had the Sheikah emblem on it in bright green across my back. I pulled my long red hair back into a typical-Gerudo fashion ponytail. I looked to the bed I would've been sleeping in, seeing the weaponry on it, and that was when it sunk in.

We were truly at war. Courage and Wisdom were at war with Power. I shivered with cold that settled in the room.

"You realize the war we are at now?" A high-toned, warm, and fuzzy female voice asked. I spun around, one scimitar in hand when I made eye contact with deep green eyes. I glanced over the lithe female in front of me. She had golden brown hair, a nice face reminiscent of a Kokiri's, her skin tone was fair, but tanned, and the dress she wore was as green as her eyes.

"Farore?" I asked.

"That I am. You are Lilith, my chosen." Farore said. I nodded.

"I… I realize we are at war. The Gerudo, the _Hylian _Gerudo, are starting it." I said.

"Are you not Hylian Gerudo like them? Your mother?" Farore asked.

"We're different. We've aligned ourselves with the Royal Family, not Ganondorf." I said.

"But these Gerudo, aren't they kin? Is your mother _not _Ganondorf's second-in-command?" Farore asked.

"She _was _first, until she married my father for love. Until I was born." I said.

"So she was deemed a traitor? That is why you two aligned with the Royal Family?" Farore asked.

"Exactly. I've aligned myself with the Royal Family and the Sheikah. I've never been a Gerudo. They never would've accepted me anyway." I said.

"Are you sure? What of your mother's mother? She misses her daughter every day." Farore said.

"What? She," I paused, sighing, "she probably only misses my mother. She never wanted me alive." I said.

"Although you are right, she'd probably accept you." Farore said.

"No. I'm not a true Gerudo. I don't have the golden eyes of them, nor the rounded ears. I have a Sheikah's eyes and ears." I countered.

"How do you feel? Destroying the women that your mother once called sisters?" Farore asked.

"I have no feeling for them. They killed my father." I said mirthlessly.

"When they tried to take you as their own, by Twinrova's order." Farore said.

"Who ordered my kidnapping?" I asked.

"Twinrova. They wanted two Interlopers in their ranks, not just one." Farore said.

"Amaro… he was an Interloper, wasn't he?" I asked.

"He was. The Interloper of Power." Farore answered.

"I figured he was an Interloper, but… he's dead now. What does it matter?" I asked.

"It matters because his Interloper powers are not gone. They live on." Farore said.

"In who?" I asked.

"In you, and Nadia. You two hold his Interloper inside you. Given, you two don't have the Triforce of Power, but his Interloper side is inside both of you. That was his final wish." Farore said.

"So, we became more powerful at his death?" I asked.

"Exactly. And a good thing, too. Otherwise Ganondorf would've gained the power, not you two." Farore said.

"I suppose so. Farore," I paused, her green eyes meeting my light red, "why me? Why me as your chosen? Why not… why not Nadia?" I asked.

"Because, you lack Courage, Nadia excels in it. You have Wisdom, Nadia lacks it. We had to give you what you lacked." Farore said.

"But… Link had Courage and you didn't give him Wisdom, same with Zelda, just reversed." I countered.

"Because they were the first generation holders. You are the second generation holders, plus your destinies, yours and Nadia's, differ than that of Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf." Farore said.

"How?" I asked.

"You must find that yourself. It won't be long before you do." Farore disappeared then, leaving me alone. I dropped my scimitar. Had the Goddess really spoken to me?

I let the conversation settle, and then I lifted my scimitar off the floor. I grasped the other one and sheathed both of them. I pulled the strap of the quiver over my body, fastening it tightly. After, I made sure the bow was snug between my back and my quiver of arrows. Once satisfied with the tightness of the quiver's strap, I reached to my normal clothing. I folded the tunic and tights carefully, and a necklace fell from the tunic. I crouched down and lifted the necklace. It was a smaller version of the Kokiri's Emerald, the embodiment of Courage. I smirked.

"Farore, you work in mysterious ways." I said softly. I put the necklace with my arrows in my quiver and I left my room, meeting Nadia in the main hall.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I am," I sighed, "Nadia, protect my mother while I'm gone. If I lose her…"

"I understand. And I will protect Nabooru with my life, Lilith. I promise you." Nadia said. I looked down at the ground.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"It's really nothing, because soon enough, I'll be going and I'll be asking you to keep an eye on my family." Nadia said. I looked up to Nadia. Farore was right. Nadia was brazen with Courage and needed Wisdom, whilst I was the opposite. I smiled.

"You know I will. For now, I must go. Thank you for letting me borrow Calla. I know it must be hard, considering she belongs to your lover." I said.

"Rayne will," Nadia paused, catching her words, "_would _understand." I saw tears form in my ally's eyes.

"He may not be gone forever, you know." I said.

"I know, but he never should've been in Kakariko. He should've been here, waiting for me to come back." Nadia said, her voice tight.

"It seems unfair now, but once he returns, your love for him will outweigh all the unfairness." I said with an understanding smile. Nadia smiled back, but then her complexion turned slightly green. She ran to the nearest bucket and proceeded to lose her stomach contents. I went to her side, a hand on her back.

"Nadia? What is it?" I asked.

"Must've been something I ate. I'll be fine, I just have to go lie down." Nadia said.

"I'll help you." I said. Nadia and I proceeded upstairs, where she lied down in her bed.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No. Just some decent sleep." Nadia smiled.

"I'm still sending up a doctor before I leave. I'll let your father know." I said.

"If you insist, one of Wisdom." Nadia rolled her eyes in good-heartedness. I chuckled.

"I was told that… well that you lacked Wisdom, therefore you were given it. I lacked Courage, therefore it was given to me." I said.

"Someone was extremely right to do so. Go on. Get a doctor and go to Termina." Nadia smiled.

"All right. Stay well. I need you in this fight. I can't do it alone." I said.

"Neither could I." Nadia said. I gave her a quick smile before retreating from her room. I found a maid and had them summon Link and a doctor. I then continued to the stable, where Impa was waiting with Calla and Bane saddled.

"Ready?" Impa asked.

"Always. Let's go rescue our kin." I smiled. Impa smiled back at me. We led the horses from the stable, mounted, and rode for Kokiri Forest through the twilight. I stole a glance at my arms, and saw my bright green glyphs pulsing for almost a minute, and then they disappeared.

_You know your path, Lilith. Follow it. _Farore's voice entered my mind.

0*0*0*0*0

**I liked writing this chapter in Lilith's POV, it was kind of fun looking into the mind of a Sheikah. Well, a Sheikah/Gerudo, but she acts more Sheikah, doesn't she? Except when she was kind of stubborn when it came to Farore, now THAT was her Gerudo side coming out with a vengeance.**

**With Nadia and Lilith's relationship, seems that they'll be just fine. I mean, Nadia lost her stomach contents and Lilith helped her and insisted a doctor needed to see her. We might not see Nadia until Lilith comes back from Termina, but we might. I'm not sure how I'll write next chapter. **

**Review please!**


End file.
